Power Rangers SPD 2031
by jonesman2007
Summary: The story is set six years after the final episode. Jack Landers return as the red ranger and leads the rangers into battle against the secret organization known as the illuminati. Plus the mastermind and Jack have something in common. Parings JackXOC SkyXSyd SamXZ. Read this exciting story to find out. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
1. six years later

1**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS OR IT CHARACTERS **

It is the year 2031, six years since S.P.D. defeated Emperor Grumm and the Troobian Empire. It was time for peace again where aliens and humans can once again like in harmony. S.P.D. has expanded across the universe to bring truth and justice to criminals that want to disrupt that peace. A lot has changed since we last saw our S.P.D. Power Rangers in action and today a plot that unravel the return of an old friend, a new ranger, murder, and the fate of the Power Rangers.

**S.P.D. HEADQUARTERS:**

The Rangers Sky, Syd, Z, Bridge, and Sam are all in a ten mile run. It is Sam's third year as the Green Ranger.

"Come on Rangers" says Sky

"You don't want Sam showing you guys up right?"

The other Rangers notices as Sam has came a long way since he was a young cadet when he first came to S.P.D. six years ago.

**FLASHBACK MARCH 19 2025**

_The Rangers Celebrate Sam joining S.P.D. as a new cadet as he enjoys his new bicycle the Rangers have gotten him._

"_Welcome to S.P.D. Sam" Jack says as he congratulates Sam ._

"_We__are__glad__to__have__you__with__us__" _Sky says in agreement

"Maybe we can have toast together sometimes it will be real buttery" Bridge says while wiggling his fingers.

"They are right" Says Z

"You got a lot of friends here remember that."

"Yeah I guess your right" Sam replies

"But you guys are kinda old"

"OLD?" the Rangers shout out in protest

"And weird" Sam adds

The Rangers smiles turn upside down and the room tuns into an awkward silence.

"Im Kidding guys" Sam says Jokingly

Everyone starts to laugh joyfully again.

"I'm going to be just like you guys" Sam says as he does the S.P.D. salute

"Im going to be a Power Ranger!"

Sam rides off on his bike to begin his new life at S.P.D.

**END FLASHBACK**

The Rangers finished their run. Z, Bridge, and Syd seem exhausted form the ten mile run but Sky and Sam feel that they could go another run.

"Sam good job you put a lot into being a ranger since you joined us" Sky say as he congratulates sam

"Thanks I..-I... mean Thank you sir" Sam says in a humble voice

"Yea Sam you really filled the role of being the green ranger" Bridge adds on

"Thanks Bridge that means a lot coming from you since you were the original" Sam replies

"And you really grown and matured" Z says with encouragement

"You took on the responsibility as a Power Ranger protecting the planet at an early age you really made me proud"

[blushing]"Thanks Z I'd really appreciate it really" Sam says as he know he has been in love with Z for years. But he doesn't know how to tell her because he never knew how to talk to girls due ti the fact that he never had his parents with him to teach him.

"Awww...is little Sammie blushing " Syd asks

"No-no-no" Sam says with embarrassment

"Well guys that's it for training today. Tomorrow we are going to...

As Sky tries to finish his sentence an alarm goes off. It's a sound the Rangers rarely heard in years. The Intercom comes on saying "Power Rangers report to command deck immediately!"

"Wow" Bridge says with confusion

" I'm Horney"

Everyone looks at Bridge looks with a mortified looked on there faces like did he really just that.

"Bridge what the hell?"sky asked with an annoyed look on his face

"Sorry Sky there I go again" Bridge replies

"Focus Man" Sky says sternly

" Alright Rangers Let's go!"

**COMMAND DECK**

The Rangers report in to their commander Doggie Cruger he stand beside Boom and Dr. Kat Manx.

"Rangers" Doggie says

"We have a situation that needs our attention"

Sky cuts in. "What is it Sir? Whatever it is my team and I will handle it!"

"I'm pretty sure you would like to take on this" Doggie says with urgence.

"What's the situation?" Sky asked.

The Rangers listen as their commander goes over the situation.

"There has been two murders that happened in the last 24 hours. But there were three victims so there is one survivor his injuries are severe. Like the fool that he is he tried to save but he as too late to save them. He is the only witness and the key for bringing the murderer to justice. Do you understand Rangers?"

"Yes Sir" The Rangers shouted

"But Sir" Sam cuts in with a curious look on his face

"Who are the Victims?"

Doggie replies with disappointment "well"

Kat looks at him with slight discouragement.

"Its okay Doggie you can tell them"

"Rangers the two that were murdered were Ally Samuels and Piggy!

The Rangers are in shock to find out that two of there friends are dead.

"Sir" Z comes forward "Does that mean that Jack...

She thinks as she will soon learn the truth of what happened to her brother.

Doggie replies " Well Z thats where I was going to get to next see he's the survivor and he's the one we will need to solve this case he is at the New Tech City Hospital he should be out of surgery now. Go Rangers Time is wasting"

"Yes Sir" the Rangers shout as they did their salute

"Alright Rangers lets get to work" Sky commands

"Yes Sir" The others reply"

The Rangers dash out of the room heading towards their vehicles. Sky towards his usual bike he's had for years, Bridge head towards his blue S.P.D. patrol cycle, Sam gets Bridge's Green S.P.D. patrol cycle and the girls get in there Jeep. The Rangers Rev up and speed out of the S.P.D. Headquarters to the Hospital not knowing what kind of danger Jack is in and the fear that the danger will soon be their own.

**WHAT KIND OF DANGER JACK IS IN MORE IMPORTANTLY WHAT KIND OF DANGER THE RANGERS ARE GETTING INTO? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP REAL SOON LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE.**


	2. TSIRHCITNA

1_**Last chapter we find out six years have passed, Sam became the new green ranger to the s.p.d. power rangers and the others are amazed on how sam has grown since this is his third year on the team. Sam is secretly in love with Z but doesn't know it because he has not told yet because he never talked to a girl in his life. Later the alarm goes off sounded the rangers to report to the command deck for it was case that they had to take on. Doggie informed them that there were three victims two were murdered and one was severely wounded. The two were murdered are Ally and piggy. Jack was the only one that survived. He is held at the new tech city hospital. The rangers have gone forth to aid there friend into the danger they are about to face today!**_

TSIRHITNA

**NEW TECH CITY HOSPITAL**

Jack awakens from his surgery puzzled of the horror images on what happened to piggy and the woman he loves. Thinking to himself as if he feels responsible for what happened to them but why? It is the fact that he couldn't save them or somehow he is the reason they are dead.

"Damn" Jack groans in disappointment as he thinks to himself, "Why did I let this happen? I use to come out on top whenever the people that I care about are in danger. When I was a ranger I was unstoppable. It seemed like all the odds in the world were stacked against me but in the end I triumphed and saved my friends from harm, but what happened I know I slacked over the six years since I left S.P.D. ; however at the same time that S.P.D. training never goes away. I know I could of done something if I was still a ranger, but I feel I'm the reason they are dead. I will be hunted by this for the rest of my life I don't deserve to live."

Jack balls his fist up tightly as he blames himself for what happened but little does his know he is not out of danger. It has only just begun. The nurse comes in to check on him to see how the surgery went.

"Hello Mr. Landers" the nurse says, she looks over his wounds to see that he has fracture ribs. The ribs look like that they were stomped in by someone with steel toe boots. The palm of his hand was cut into a star like pentagram. She then notices the three bullet holes in his abdomen that were closed up during the surgery luckily the surgeons were successful on getting them out.

"How are feeling?" The Nurse asked

"Like a million bucks" Jack says sarcastically

"Don't feel like that Mr. Landers. Be thankful that your surgery was a success and that you are alive." the nurse says

"I should be dead" Jack replies with depression

"Well"... the nurse pauses

"That can be arranged!"

The nurse pulls out a blaster with a silencer on it pointed right into Jack face. As he looks on fear on his face as he saw his whole life flashed before his eyes he then remembers Ally and Piggy as what went on when they died. He then realizes that he didn't survive for nothing he knows that the reason he is alive is so that he can avenge his friends death. His fear turned into anger and determination. All that time he was thinking was about three seconds. At that time he snapped out of it and he quickly grapped the blaster form the nurses hands and punches her in the face.

"ARGH!" The nurse yells in agony as she falls to the ground.

Jack struggles to get out of bed due to his injuries with the blaster in his hands. He limps towards the fake nurse he then points the blaster to the nurse.

"Who are you?" Jack asks in a demanding voice.

"What are you talking about Mr. Landers?" the nurse replies

"Im nurse Jenkins and im here to check over you and see if you are alright" she laughs hysterically

Jack notices by the way she talks and he came to the conclusion whoever she is she is a complete psychopath.

"I'm not going to ask you again" Jack said, "Who the hell are you?"

"I already told you" Nurse Jenkins said

"WRONG ANSWER!" Jack says

Jack takes the blaster and shoots the imposter nurse in the knee.

"ARGHHHH-HEH-HEH-HEH!"Nurse Jenkins shouts outs but also enjoys the pain at the same time.

"Now I'm not going to ask you again" Jacks says, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU WORKING FOR ?, AND HOW DID YOU FIND ME?"

Nurse Jenkins catches her breath as she endures her pain in her knee.

"Heh heh" she groans "Ha-ha-ha...do you honestly think that we would not find you we are everywhere and where ever you are we will find you."

"So your...oh no...your them? Jack says with fear.

"Yes" says Nurse Jenkins

"I thought you are were stopped since..." Jack tries to finish his sentence before he cut off by the imposter nurse.

"Oh no Mr. Landers we are all alive and well and he's alive as well and he is waiting for the time to be right." Nurse Jenkins laughs hysterically.

"But what did you want to kill me so badly and why did you kill Piggy and Alley?" Jack asks

"Oh don't you know" asked the Nurse Jenkins, "You know that well still exist and it's quite possible you know are plans too. And now you see why I was trying to kill you?

"I don't know what you are all planning" says Jack "now I got a pretty good idea and what makes you thinks the Power Rangers won't stop you?

"THE POWER RANGERS?" Nurse Jenkins says "you have got to be kidding me. They will die and so will you!"

She jumps up regardless of her knee injury and charges after Jack but he backs away just in time before she gets to him. He was about to defend himself until a loud bang is shouted. A bullet goes through the back of the nurses head.. Jack look with astonishment as the nurse falls to the floor dead.

"Shit!" Jack says to himself. "What's nex?"

But then jack notices that he whole time that his conversation with the nurse went on. There was no one to respond to the screaming in the room and no one came to his aid.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jacks says with a disturbed look.

He rushes out his room and notices no doctors, nurses, or any other patients of that matter were in the hallway. He walks down the hallway with a confused look on his face wondering what happened to everyone.

"Hello!" je shouts in the hallway, "anyone here?"

He then hears the T.V. in one of the other patients room thinking that some one was there. He then rushed in the room and what he saw was horrfying.

"What the fuck?" Jack shouts.

The patient in the room was ripped apart limb from limb. Trembling in fear he ran to the front desk to see if anyone is there. He got to the front desk the people were dead. For thirty minutes he checked the rest of the hospital. What he then came to the conclusion and his thoughts were confirmed. EVERYONE IN THE NEW TECH CITY HOSPITAL IS DEAD.

"THAT NURSE DID ALL THIS" Jack ask himself, "It's possible he nurse was a psychopath. But even so there is no way she could of done this herself there is no fucking way!"

"YOUR RIGHT" says an unknown voice.

Jack turns around and see three unknown assailants. The first one was a black female with long black hair. She is wearing a black leather jacket and red leather pants. She had guns and bombs strapped across her body. The second one was a white male wearing a samurai uniform with two swords and two double barrel shot guns. He also has blond hair and blue eyes. The last was a black male wearing nothing but a black leather jacket and black pants. He had no weapons.

"Who the hell are you guys" Jack asks.

"Well allow us to introduce ourselves since you will not live to tell about it." the female says.

"My name is Dartz" says the one with the samurai uniform.

"My name is Sari" says the female.

"And call me Kagen" the last one says, "and together we are THE TSIRHCITNA!

"TSIRHCITNA?" says Jack, "so I suppose you killed all those people and I think you were the ones who killed the nurse?"

"Well..." says Dartz.

"Lets just say" Sari adds on.

"She outlived her usefulness and she said too much." Kagen finishes, and now it's time for you to die Jack Landers!"

As The TSIRHCITNA gets ready to kill Jack, he realizes that he can't defeat them in his present state but he believes he can try.

"Good Bye Jack Landers" says Kagen.

But then several blasts comes towards The TSIRHCITNA sending them towards the ground.

"Who the hell did that" said Kagen

"that will be us" says an unknown voice.

"And who the hell are you?" asks Kagen

Jack looks up to see that its his friends. Sky, Syd, Z, Sam, and Bridge comes in the nick of time.

"Your under arrest for the murder of all these people and the attempted murder of Jack Landers." Sky says.

"You going to bring us in asshole?" Kagen replies

"I was hoping you say that" Sky says with a smirk on his face, "Ready guys!"

"READY!" the other rangers shout.

The rangers reach for their morphers and to get ready to morph.

The rangers shout their morphing command with excitement for this is their first real battle in six years and Sam's first real battle.

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

_**To be continued...til the next chapter.**_


	3. Test Of Strength

1 Test of Strength

The rangers flipped back into their power rangers suit

"1 SPD RED!"

"2 SPD BLUE!"

"3 SPD GREEN !"

"4 SPD YELLOW!"

"5 SPD PINK!"

"RANGERS READY!"

"SPACE PATROL DELTA!"

"DEFENDERS OF EARTH!"

The Rangers and The TSIRHCITNA cirlce around each other as they got ready for battle and all Jack could do is watch.

"Jack go! Get to safety!" Z said.

Jack was about to protest, but he knew was out of place he had made his choice by leaving S.P.D. he is now just a civilian.

"Right!" Jack replies, and runs to safety.

"Don't let him get away." says Dartz

"Sorry but you are going to have to go through us" says Syd

"Now that we do not mind" says Kagen

The rangers split up the fight as Bridge and Sam faced off against Dartz. Syd and Z went to fight Sari. Sky gets to fight Kagen alone.

**LOBBY**

Bridge and Sam surrounds Dartz as they take out their Delta max strikers and charged at the samurai warrior. Dartz takes out his samurai swords and prepares to defend himself. Their blades clashed blow for blow as they fought...

**2nd FLOOR**

Meanwhile the girls in a blaster fight with Sari. Laser blasts fly all over the 2nd floor.

"Damn" Z says, This bitch is good."

"Oh your not getting all lesbo on me are you Z?" Syd said.

"Just keep firing!" replied Z

"You two don't stand a chance against me!" says Sari, "You honestly think your pathetic marksmen skills are any match against mine. You are also unaware that I also am a pyrotechnics expert."

"PYROTECHNICS EXPERT!" the girls say

"Yes and when all the blasting was going on I had time to plant some on the ground where we are battling right now" says Sari.

Sari then pulls out a detonator and pushes the button. Soon after loud beeps surround the pink and yellow rangers.

"OH SHIT!" shouted Z and Syd

They start to run as the bombs started to blow and there was a cloud of flames following them.

"Hurry Syd" Z says.

"I'm going as fast as I can Z" Syd says.

But it was too late the flames have caught up to them and engulfed them into the flames...

"AAAAHHHHH" the girls yell

"HA-HA-HA!" Sari laughs out loud

**LOBBY**

A few minutes ago Bridge and Sam continue to go metal to metal with Dartz.

"Hey Bridge I think we're winning" Sam says

"You think so?" Bridge asks, "Because it doesn't look like he is getting tired. Its like he is sparing and he is just getting started."

"Blue boy is right" Dartz said, "Did you think I was just some commoner? I'M A SAMURAI MASTER!

Dartz takes his two swords and breaks away from Bridge and Sam attacks. He takes his two sword and combine them into one huge sword.

"Behold my Zanpakuto" Dartz says.

"Wow look at that thing!" Sam says.

"I'd say we are in big trouble!" Bridge says.

Dartz swings his Zanpakuto like it's a paper weight to the blue and green rangers. They tried to defend them selves with their delta max strikers but the Zanpakuto broke through the both of them.

"Oh Damn" Bridge says

"I thought Kat made these things from high titanium alloy" Sam says

"The problem is Sam that she did" Bridge says.

"Pity Rangers." Dartz cuts in, "You may be wondering why my Zanpakuto cut through your butter knives. My sword is made from the seven hardest metals known to man. Which makes yours obsolete. HA-HA-HA!"

The samurai warrior charges at Sam and Bridge with his god like speed. He starts to swing his sword at them and at an instant several flashes went before the green and blue rangers eyes as the blade connects to their bodies slicing through their rangers suits. Although their ranger powers protected them they still shouted out in pain. They fall to the ground blood is all over them but they are not dead it seems he didn't hit any vital organs. It clearly seemed hat he is toying with them.

"Now you see that you are outmatched Rangers" said Dartz

"Yeah I see" says Sam, "if you were a samurai master then you would of been killed us not toying with us and quite frankly I think your bark is worse than your bite."

"Sam what are you doing" Bridge says. "I don't think we are in the place to be making jokes right now! Besides if his sword is made from seven of the hardest metals in the world he would of been by our rangers suits and killed us."

"What did you say are you mocking me?" Dartz says enraged. "Do you doubt my master swordsmanship?"

"Uh...yes!" Sam and Bridge reply

Sam and Bridge continued to taunt Dartz, but he couldn't take it and let his anger got the best of him he charges at them with full speed.

"I'LL TEACH YOU LITTLE SHITS TO MOCK ME" Dartz says in anger.

"UH-Oh" Bridge and Sam says

**LABORATORY**

Kegan and Sky start to fight in hand to hand combat. Sky throws punches at Kagen, but he blocks blow for blow as he anticipates his every move.

"Damn this guy is good almost as good as Jack in a sparing match." Sky says to himself.

"You think you're a match for me?" Kagen says, we are going to kill you and after that, Jack Landers is next I will see to it personally!"

"We will see about that" Sky said

Sky focuses and started to fight aggressively charging at Kagen and knocking him down to the ground but that barely phases him. He gets back up and charged back at the red ranger. Sky then takes out his delta blasters and blast Kagen back on the ground.

"Now you see the power rangers won't go down so easily!" says Sky

"Really? Guess I'll have to change that" Kagen says.

Kagen gets back up again to attempt and try and get to Sky but then Sky realizes that he has to take him down and quick . Sky combines his delta blaster into one blaster.

"Delta Blaster Combo Mode" Sky says

"Show me what you got!" Kagen demands

"Gladly" Sky replies. "FIRE!"

The huge blast comes from the blaster and connects with Kagen body and blasts him twenty feet away from where he was standing until a loud crash was heard knowing that he had went down. Sky sighs with relief thinking that it was over.

"Phew its over I will contain him later he should be out for a while. I wonder how the others are doing?" Sky says

"A whole lot better than you going be Red Ranger" Kagen says.

"What the hell? My blaster was full power. No way you should be standing and fully healed at that!" Sky says

"Well lets just say I have special talents." Kagen says.

"What do you mean?" Sky says

"I have the ability to absorb laser blasts. I also can absorb the weight of any kind of object and it multiplies my power ten fold.

"Oh no" Sky says. "What I'm going to do now?

"Prepare yourself ranger." Kagen says, "For I am the last person you'll ever see!"

_**To be continued...until the next chapter.**_


	4. Only the Beginning

**Only The Beginning**

Sky is overwhelmed by all his attacks were nothing compared to Kagen's power. Kagen starts to glow with a dark aura surrounding him to a point where even Sky sees it.

"Oh man this isn't good." Sky says. "Damn what I am I suppose to do now?

"Sky!" a voice comes from behind him.

It is the other rangers badly wounded from their fights.

"Guys are you okay" Sky asks.

"Not too good." Bridge says. "These guys are ruthless!"

Sari and Dartz walked up beside Kagen with no scratch on them.

"Ha-Ha-Ha. I guess we got the defenders of earth on their last leg huh Sari?" Dartz says.

"Yea they should be called powerless rangers" Sari said.

"Now that we got you where we want you say goodbye!" Dartz says

"I don't think so!" Sky says. "We got another trick up our sleeves. Guys are you ready?"

"Like we have a choice." Z says.

"Alright guys ready?" Sky says

"READY!" the others rangers say

"S.P.D. S.W.A.T MODE!"

The rangers suits changed into the S.W.A.T gear. This time Dr. Manx has added some upgrades since the last time they have used it six years ago. Their S.W.A.T armor use to be black now it is chrome sliver diamond made form the hardest diamond in the world.

"What the hell is that?" Kagen says.

"This is special weapons and tactics" Sky says. "Alright lets see what this updated S.W.A.T mode can do."

"Right" said the other Rangers.

The rangers charged at their opponents with the S.W.A.T gear and try to turn the tide of the battle.

"Sliver Enforcers" Sky commands.

The rangers use their new sliver enforcers to blasts at the TSIRHCITNA. Sari and Dartz were hit with a direct blasts and send them to the ground but Kagen was only absorbing them.

"You guys take care of those two" Sky said. "Meanwhile I have some unfinished business."

"Good to go" Sam says

"Right" Bridge says

"Lets do this" Z says

"Payback's a bitch" Syd says.

The Rangers charged their opponents with everything they got. Sam and Bridge start off as they start to blasts Dartz with their Sliver Enforcers.

"Lets see your sword can take this" Bridge says

"Bring it on!"Dartz says

"Gladly" Sam says.

They started to use their sliver enforcers towards Dartz but he used his samurai speed to dodge them. It would of seemed he had the upper hand but one blasts from the sliver enforces was too fast for him. One blasts managed to hit him in the shoulder. Hr falls to he ground in minor pain.

"Oh damn you little shits managed to stop my speed a little." Dartz says. " I commend you but you are going to have to do a lot more than that to defeat me!"

"We are not trying to kill you" Bridge says.

"But we are going to take you in." Sam says.

"You'll never bring me in Rangers" Dartz says."I guess I'm going to have to kill you then."

Dartz dashes towards them with half speed due to his injury and the Rangers charges at him as well...meanwhile Z and Syd are in round two with Sari.

"Sliver Enforcers!"

"Bring it on bitches!" Sari says.

The blasts from both the girls sliver enforcers and Sari blaster are going head to head.

"Whoa Syd!" Z says. "My scanners are picking up something."

"What is it Z?" said Syd.

"Go ahead see for yourself." said Z.

Syd turns on her scanners from where they were fighting and see that Sari had planted more bombs from where they are fighting but this time they had the advantage.

"Hey you thinking what I am thinking?" says Z.

"Yeah lets blow this bitch sky high" Syd replies.

Z and Syd got ready as they going to use Sari bombs against her.

"Okay follow my lead." Z says.

"Right behind you." Syd says.

The girls started to charge at Sari but syd got behind to Z so she wouldn't been seen by Sari.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Sari says. "Whatever it is it is futile. You will die."

Sari starts to blasts her blasters at the rangers but what she didn't know that she was falling into their trap. Z uses her scanner to notice a bomb twenty feet apart from both of them. She knows by blasting that one can will cause a ripple effect and blow the others.

"Ready Syd" said Z.

"Ready!" said Syd.

Syd gets her grapple from her S.W.A.T gear and repels up to the top floor. Z uses her sliver enforcer to blast the bomb and soon after the others had blown as well.

"What the.." Sari says.

The flames from the bomb engulfed Sari, but Z grabbed Syd's grapple and went up as well. As they think they defeated Sari, her hand grabs onto Z's foot and brings her down with her.

"Z!" Syd screams as she watched her friend fall with their enemy...Sky and Kagen's fight continue.

It seems that despite his S.W.A.T gear everything he does is useless against Kagen.

"Red Ranger your weapons are useless against me.

"I'll show you creep" Sky says. "Sliver Enforcer!"

Sky charges at him while blasting his sliver enforcer but at the same time he absorbing the blasts multiplying his strength.

"Sliver Enforcer full power!" Sky says.

A full power blasts comes from his sliver enforcer charging straight into Kagen. But as soon the blasts clears Kagen is unharmed.

"Im waiting Red Ranger" Kagen says.

Sky continues his attacks but it still didn't do any damage. He tries to shoot another blasts but Kagen holds his hands out and absorbs the entire sliver enforcer.

"Well...since you won't show me, I guess I will." says Kagen.

Kagen starts to attack Sky effortlessly and does a great deal or damage to the Red Ranger. He then falls to the ground in pain.

"ARGHHHHHHH!" Sky shouts

" What's wrong Ranger you done already" Kagen says.

He starts to kick Sky in his ribs to add on the damage he's already done.

" Come on get up!" says Kagen. "I not through with you yet! GET UP!"

Sky barley gets up in pain as he stands.

"I...don't...think...you...should...of...done..that." said Sky.

"Oh why not?" said Kagen.

"Because.." says Sky. "I have this!"

"S.P.D. BATTLIZER! CYBER MODE!"

Just out of nowhere the robot k9 RIC shows up to aid the Sky to form the battlizer. The battlizer morpher comes out of Ric's compartment and forms on Sky's wrist. A red light surrounds sky and transforms him in to the red battlized ranger.

"So this is the battlizer." Kagen says.

"Alright lets see if you can handle this." said Sky.

Sky and Kagen started their fight again as the two clashed. Sky uses his sword to block Kagen attacks. He uses his enhanced speed from the battlizer to get a few quick hits and goes right back on the defensive. His enhanced strength can hold his own against Kagen. They are now both equal in battle. But the fight couldn't go on forever.

"Give it up Kagen I'm taking you in!" said Kagen.

"Never." Kagen replies. "Lets this be it red ranger because the fight is going nowhere since your in your battlized form."

"Agreed lets finish this!" Sky says.

Kagen and Sky charge at each other ready for their final assault.

"Die Red Ranger!" said Kagen.

"I'm taking you in!" said Sky.

Just as they are about to unleash their final blows, the fight comes to a complete halt at the sight of a spot light.

"What the hell?" said Sky.

"Who dare interferes?" said Kagen.

The origin from where the light is coming is a S.P.D. chopper with Commander Cruger inside.

"This is Commander Cruger you are under arrest. We have the place surrounded. This is your one and only warning."

"Damn this changes things" said Kagen.

"Yea well it seems you have two choices, you either turn yourself in or you have deal with the shadow ranger and the rest of S.P.D." said Sky.

"How about a third choice." said Kagen.

He snaps his fingers because he has a plan up his sleeve.

"Dartz! Escape plan!"

Dartz hears the command and uses his speed to get away from Sam and Bridge. He then heads over to save a wounded Sari. He regroups with Kagen and throws a smoke grenade at Sky.

"Wait! Where you think your going?" said Sky.

"Til next time ranger." said Kagen. "But the next time we meet we will finish this!"

"We'll see." said Sky.

The TSIRHCITNA disappears into the smoke. Soon after sky powers down and falls to his knees in pain.

"Phew what a morning."

"Sky are you okay?" said Syd.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little bruised that's all but I'll live." said Sky.

Soon Sam and Bridge run up to rejoin with their fellow rangers.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Bridge.

"Hey where is Z?" asks Sam.

"She is heading back to S.P.D." said Syd. "She's hurt pretty badly but she got caught in that explosion. Luckily her ranger powers protected her.

"Oh no!" said Sam. "I have to know she's alright!

Sam takes out his S.P.D. morpher to call his patrol cycle. He rushes to get on and revs up and speeds off to aid Z.

"Sam wait!" said Syd.

"Let him go." said Sky.

As the remaining three rangers tend to each other then their commander shows up to talk to them.

"Rangers are you alright?"

"Well we are alive." said Syd.

"Sir where is Jack?" asks Syd.

"He is in good hands." replied Commander Cruger. "By now he should be back at headquarters."

"That's good to hear" said Bridge.

"We should be heading back." said Commander Cruger. " While the rest of the officers do a perimeter check you guys are going to need immediate medical attention. Because your going to need your strength in the coming weeks. For I'm afraid that this was only the prologue.

_**To be continued...there won't be another chapter until next week because of thanksgiving. But since I've been getting good reviews im going to do three chapters at the same time. But until next chapter like I always say happy holidays from yours truly!**_


	5. Damage Report

**Damage Report**

The battle at New Tech City Hospital may be over, but things have only barely begun. Today is the time for explanations in what is going to be happening in the coming weeks and for one to know the future, one must relive the past to find out what that future is.

**S.P.D. HEADQUARTERS**

Commander Cruger walks into the infirmary to talk to the doctor about the rangers injuries and how long they will be out of commission.

"Good afternoon doctor." Said Commander Cruger.

"Good afternoon Sir." Said the doctor.

"So I need a status report on the rangers." Said Commander Cruger. "How are they?"

"Well Ms. Delgado's is in pretty bad shape from that explosion." The doctor said. "She has a concussion, a broken shoulder, and part of her hearing is gone in her right ear. But other than that a couple days of rest and she will pull through. We will fix her hearing problem as we go along."

"Okay that's good to hear and I hope so." Said Commander Cruger. "What about the others?"

"Mr. Tate has fractured ribs. Mr. Carson has a couple of bruises and cuts. Ms. Drew has a fractured knee. For Mr. Tate and Ms. Drew he have to get them to surgery immediately for them to be back to duty within a couple of days. Mr. Carson only needs stitches all he needs is to wait for them to heal that should be a couple of days tops."

"Damn." Says Commander Cruger. "A couple of days is too long but doctors orders. Your doing a fine job doctor and by the way where is Sam?"

"Sir I tried but Mr. Hansen denied medical treatment." Said the doctor. "He has the same injuries as Mr. Carson and if he doesn't get seen soon the cuts will be infected."

"Hmm..I'll to getting Sam here doctor." Said Commander Cruger.

Meanwhile outside, Sam is training. He has images in his head remembering the fight from this morning. He can't get over the fact that Z was hurt really badly.

"Damn why the hell I'd let this happen? I can't believe I almost lost her this morning without telling her how I feel."

While Sam feels sorry for himself Commander Cruger finds him.

"Whoa Sam where is the fire?" Said Cruger."

"Good afternoon Sir. Sorry Sir." Said Sam

"What are you doing out here I thought I told you to be resting." Said Commander Cruger.

"Sir I understand what you said loud and clear." Said Sam. "But I have to train in case they come back. I got a score to settle with them. They hurt Z and I can't let that happen again."

"Oh so that's what this is about." Said Commander Cruger.

"What?" Said Sam.

"Your in love with Z aren't you?" asked Cruger.

"Can't lie to you sir." Said Sam. "I have been for a long time. I didn't know what it was at first. I also don't know how to tell her how I feel. If anything were to happen to her and if I didn't tell her how I feel is my worst nightmare. It almost came true today."

"Well this would be the perfect time to tell her because in the coming weeks I'm not sure that you will have another chance." Said Commander Cruger.

"You know something we don't sir?" Asked Sam.

"In due time Sam, I'll tell you but not without the other rangers and not until I talk to Jack. Now I want you to at least try and tell her how you feel. But not until you seek medical attention for those wounds. I'm ordering you. Now the doctor is waiting for you"

Sam agrees to his orders and salutes Commander Cruger and heads inside to the infirmary. Next Commander Cruger is on to question the witness Jack landers...

Jack sits down in the witness room as he prepares to tell his old commander on what happened. Soon after Commander Cruger enters the room.

"Jack all aside on what's happened It's good to see you again after all these years." Said Commander Cruger.

"Nice to see you too." Said Jack. "Due to the circumstances. Is everyone okay?

"They'll pull through after they are they are the Power Rangers." Said Commander Cruger. "Okay down to business. You know why I'm here?"

"Yes I suppose you wanna know why those three psychos want to kill me. I have no idea." Said Jack.

"Well can you tell me anything that will help us Jack?" Commander Cruger asks."I know you lost piggy and the woman you love but anything that would keep others dying like those people at the hospital. I know in your heart you wouldn't want that to happen to anyone again. Please Jack!"

Jack looks away and thinks of Alley and knowing that she will tear him a new one if he didn't help to save more innocent lives. He sucks it up and he decided to tell.

"Okay!" Jack Said. "I'll tell you everything I know. I'll start back three months before today."

_**On to the next chapter...**_


	6. 3 Months Ago

**3 Months Ago**

Jack is living his life the way he wanted with Piggy and Alley the woman he is madly in love with. The day is like any other day. Jack wakes up beside Alley after they had a night of passionate sex with one another. Jack smiles as he looks at the beauty he lies beside every night. It is very obvious that he is very happy. Jack gets up without waking up Alley as he goes out to the balcony of their penthouse apartment.

"Man this is the life nine to five helping the homeless and I have the most beautiful woman in the world." Said Jack.

Jack stares into sunrise of 7am and not to mention that Alley was standing right behind him.

"Are you talking yo yourself again?" Alley said.

"Just enjoying the luxury." Jack said.

"Oh the luxury." Said Alley.

Jack grabs Alley and wraps his arms around her.

"Yeah I help the homeless, I live nice apartment, and I have you." Said Jack.

"I just rather be with you." said Alley.

"So you will give all this up just to be with each other?" Jack asks.

"I'll will take whatever as long as I with you." said Alley

"I love you Alley Samuel" Jack says.

"I love you Jack Landers." Said Alley.

They both share a passionate kiss. Soon after Piggy interrupts them as usual.

"Hey there love birds." Piggy says. "I'm raiding your garbage as usual. Oh does anyone want breakfast? I'm making a roasted diaper omelet."

"We'll pass Piggy." said Jack.

"Okay your loss see you at work." said Piggy.

"Speaking of work I got to get to the office before opening and go over the map because we hot a lot of ground to cover today." Said Alley.

"Okay meanwhile I'll check my emails and talk to the homeless shelters across the city" Jack said.

"Great see ya then love ya." Alley said.

Alley kisses Jack as she got ready and left for work soon after. Jack stays behind and gets out his virtual laptop as he goes over his emails to make sure to confirm their appointments for today.

"Well that's all the appointments for today." Jack said. "I'd better get going."

Just as soon as Jack was about to leave for work, the email notification goes off on his virtual Laptop.

"What the..."Jack says. "Who is this from? Email form a Comet? Subject line END OF THE WORLD!"

The email sounded like spam but Jack opens it anyway and he reads.

"Is this Jack Landers?" the emails says

Jack didn't want to reply but it is something that he just could not ignore. Jack then replies to the message.

"Yes I am Jack Landers. Who is this?"

"Jack sends the email and quickly he gets another email.

"Listen what I am about to tell you." said the email. "It could bring about the end of the world."

Jack writes back.

"The end of the world are you crazy?"

Jack and the mysterious person that is sending the emails continue to message back and forth.

"No Jack I'm not though I wish I was crazy."

"Far as you know the world was saved six years ago."

"This is going to be far worse than Grumm and his empire."

"Look I don't have time for this. I don't do that anymore. Talk to S.P.D. goodbye I'm already late for work.

"Oka y Mr. Landers but I'll keep trying to get through to you but in the end you can't deny your true nature. You're a hero!"

The emails stop for now and Jack wonders what is up with these mysterious emails but he neglects to tell Alley because he thinks that its not his problem to save the world anymore. He wants the life he has and to be with Alley forever.

_**On to the next chapter...**_


	7. 2 Months Ago

**2 months ago.**

Jack starts to forget about the emails from the mysterious person. He started to continue his perfect life he has from helping the homeless, being in love with Alley and throwing out Piggy of his house every time he does something totally disgusting things. It would have seemed that despite the whole email incident last month, he had resumed his daily routines.

**BACK ALLEY**

"Here you guys are enough food to last you for a while and a map are the nearest shelters to help you in the future." Jack said.

"Oh thank you young man." said the homeless alien.

"No problem I'm just here to help no need to thank me." Jack said. "See ya."

"Goodbye!" said the homeless alien.

Jack drives off to another location on where he is needed until his cell phone rings. Jack then answers.

"Hello." Jack said.

"Mr. Landers." said an unknown voice. "Are you ready to hear the truth on what is coming and what you need to do?"

"Who the hell is this?" Jack said.

"It doesn't matter!" the unknown voice said. "Do you know how much danger I am in just by talking to you? Do you know how much danger your going to be in? But you won't take the time to listen to me.

"Didn't I tell you its not my problem." Jack said. "I am a civilian now its S.P.D. job not mine."

"Unlike me your not a criminal they'll put me in their confinement cards before I get a chance to speak!" said the unknown voice.

"Whoa then I really don't wanna talk to you goodbye!" Jack says as he hangs up the phone.

Jack ignores yet again the warning that the unknown person is trying to reach out to him. He soon pulls over to a Jewelry store. He gets out of the truck and heads inside. Jack walks up to the counter and engaged into a conversation with the employee there.

"Bobby" Jack said. "Long time no see."

"Jack!" said Bobby. "What brings you here?"

"Well im here to pick up." said Jack.

"You mean you already paying it off?" Bobby said. "Its only been six months since you started your payments with us."

"Well you know I saved up" Jack said.

"Okay no problem here." said Bobby. "Let me go in the back and get it for you."

"Thanks." Jack said.

Jack waited as Bobby went in the back and grabs Jack package for him.

"Here we go one gold-diamond engagement ring twelve caret." said Bobby. "So your going to pop the question after six years?"

"Hey I love her." said Jack. "She makes me happy. Plus I have the perfect life. No aliens, robot fights, and saving the world type stuff. I'm done. Marriage will complete my life."

Jack looks at the ring and can picture his life in the near future kids, Piggy finally getting cleaned and to be a boring soccer dad. Life for him is looking kinda good right now.

Later that night at Jack and Alley's apartment...

"Alley! Can you meet me in the bedroom please?" Said Jack.

"Sure." Said Alley

Alley walks in the room and notices the rooms was dimmed. Candles were lit and rose pedals were everywhere.

"What's all this?" Alley says.

"I have a surprise for you." Jack says.

"What is it Jack." Alley said. "Oh no you and Piggy went to Las Vegas didn't you and you had a baby by a slut."

"What?" Jack said "Where would you get that from? Wait wait I don't wanna know. Just don't say anything okay."

"Okay." Alley said.

Jack then gets on one knee. Alley heart is pounding faster than it ever has before. She can't believe that this is happening.

"Alley you are everything I ever wanted in my life and I don't want to lose that. I want you to wake beside everyday for the rest of my life. I just want to thank you for bringing me back to what I truly love to do again...Alley Samuels will you marry me? Now you can say something."

"Jack..." Alley said.

She then jumps onto Jack and kisses him passionately and starts to cry.

"What took you so long?" Alley asked.

"So that is a yes?" said Jack.

They both hug each other and start to kiss as they make their way to the bed as they celebrated . Late at night Jack cell phone rings. He barely gets up tired from a long night and answers the phone.

"What!" said Jack.

"Mr. Landers your in terrible danger. Said the unknown voice. "It was only a matter of time before they found that I was contacting you. Can we meet please?

"Look I told you that has nothing to do with me I'll just call S.P.D. they will handle it.

"Are you that stupid?" said the unknown voice." you and your fiancé are in terrible danger you need to get to safety immediately.

"Wait wait wait!" Jack said. "How did you know I have a fiancé? Are you following me?"

"Just give me a chance to explain myself and after that I will stop contacting you deal?" the unknown voice asks.

"Alright alright! Can I get a clue on whats going on?" asks Jack.

"We can't talk about it over the phone we have to meet. It is quite possible that we are both being watched right now but I can have us meet in a place where we are hidden from them but only for a little while. I will call when the time is right. But I will tell you this. The fate of the world rest in your hands Mr. Landers.

_**To be continued...til next chapter. There you go three chapters in one day. Hoped you all had a good thanksgiving I sure did. I went to Atlanta saw a lot of celebrities like Jayden Smith, Terrell Owens, and the music producer Nitty Beat. But some bad news no new chapter for two weeks have to go house hunting because im moving next year. I appreciate your support and I will have the next chapter up when I get back god bless and happy holidays**_


	8. 1 Month Ago

** 1 month ago**

It has been a whole month since Jack agreed to meet with the mysterious caller. He is patiently waiting so that he can get it over it with so he can get back to his life. Jack takes a walk in the park on his day off thinking to himself.

"The fate of the world depends on me. How can I save the world I am not S.P.D. anymore. So why only me?"

Jack phone rings alarmed to think the mysterious caller finally calling. He picks up to find out that its only Alley.

"Hello." said Jack.

"Hey you" said Alley.

"Hey babe how is it going?" asked Jack.

"Where are you right now?" asked Alley. "I know your are not having second thoughts because if it is its okay we can wait."

"What? Are you kidding" said Jack. "I wouldn't dream of it. I meant what I said and that is it. I just got a lot of other things on my mind right now."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" asked Alley.

"No not right now its nothing to be concerned about. I'll be home soon okay see you soon. I love you." said Jack.

"I love you too." said Alley.

Jack hangs up his phone . He starts to walk home until unexpectedly a beam of light shines onto Jack and trapping him inside. The beams picks up Jack and pulls him into space. Jack later wakes up into a completely white room not knowing where he is or who had brought him there.

"What? What is this place?" said Jack.

"Oh you don't remember?" said an voice. "Think back six years ago. You and Sky Tate were hunting the dimension hopping General Tomars."

"I...I remember now." said Jack. "We were trapped here and Boom got us out. I'd never forget that day.

"Yeah don't worry about that I will have you back home in ten years." said the voice.

"Ten years what the hell? I don't have ten years. Are you crazy?" said Jack.

"Oh don't worry where you are I stole this technology from general Tomars himself. We are safe outside of time. Ten years here is like ten minutes back on earth. So don't worry I have plenty of time to explain to you on what is going on." said the voice.

"Okay." said Jack. "Don't you think its time we meet face to face."

"Oh I'm sorry." said the voice."Let me introduce myself.

A beam of light shines in the room and the mysterious person appears before Jack.

"My name is Comet. It is nice to finally meet you in person Jack Landers."

"Okay cut to the chase." said Jack."How do you know so much about me? What the hell is going on? I had the perfect life until you started stalking me!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Landers."said Comet. "I had to be sure that you are the one the world needs. So sit down and relax. What I am about to show you will change your perspective on what you need to do then what your suppose to do."

"Okay just get it over with." said Jack.

Comet pulls up a chair for jack to sit down in. He then pulls ups a t.v.

"What is this t.v. time?" asked Jack.

"Joke now Mr. Landers" said Comet."but you will understand when its all over."

Comet turns on the t.v. for Jack to watch. Jack watches the t.v. and what he seeing is changing his perspective and he knows that Comet is telling to truth. The world is in terrible danger...

Ten years have passed outside of time Jack is now finished with the information he has just learned. Comet re enters the room.

"THIS IS FUCKING HORRIBLE." said Jack."THE WORLD IS IN TERRIBLE DANGER AND I'M SITTING HERE COMPLAINING ABOUT MY PERFECT LIFE! HELL I WON'T HAVE THE PERFECT LIFE IF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT WILL END!"

"Now you know you're the one needs to stop this." said Comet.

"Yea but it is too much information it will get anyone that I care about killed." said Jack.

"What are you suggesting?" said Comet.

"I need to forget the information I just learned or at least block it until I need in a desperate time." said Jack.

"Okay." said Comet." Do you remember...well your don't because Doggie Cruger erased your memory. But you all went back to the year 2004 to help out the dino thunder rangers. Doggie Cruger erased your memories with a device that I now have.

"Really? So what are we waiting for lets do it." said Jack.

"Wait lets not jumped the gun here.." said Comet."But I will set the device to only block the memories until you truly need them. You will not remember the information I gave you but you will remember up to the time before and after you received it. Sounds good?

"Great lets do it." said Jack.

"Okay by the time I use the device you will be back to where you were the moment before you were transported here." said Comet.

Comet takes the device out and uses it on Jack blocking his memory from the ten years on what he had learned. The room what went white for Jack and instantly transported back to where he was before.

"Whoa I'm back." said Jack. "There is a lot of shit im fuzzy on but I know I need to prepare for what's about to happen."

Jack cell phone rings. He then answers.

"Hello."

Mr. Landers remember the world is in trouble and its up to you to stop it." said Comet. "In due time you remember the rest on what's going on. Its locked in your brain right now and only you can unlock it. It won't unlock until the time is right. Do you understand?"

"I understand." said Jack.

The phone hangs up now knowing that the world is in danger he knows what he has to do.

_**T**_**o Be Contin**_**ued...**_


	9. 24 Hours Ago

**24 Hours Ago...**

Jack is now worried that everything he has worked so hard for will come all to an end if he doesn't try to make things right.

"Jack" said Alley. "What's wrong you haven't been at work in days and you been depressed what is wrong?"

"Nothing" said Jack"Just know that I love you."

"Hey I got it." said Alley. "How about we take a vacation to the Islands you and me."

"That's a great idea." said Jack. "We can leave today."

"Great I just got to get to the office for a little bit and have Piggy drive since you been taking your personal days." said Alley.

"Okay." said Jack. "See you later."

Alley leaves for work. Jack decides to get ready for their vacation getaway. He packs up ahead of time so when Alley gets back they can leave. There was a lot of down time so he turns on the televisions. He flips through the channels and gets to the news where he makes a disturbing discovery.

"Hello Im an the New Tech City News reporter Gary Sol with a news update. Notorious criminal by the name of Comet has been found dead in the park last night . There is no evidence of foul play but more as it develops. Now back to your regular programming."

Jack turns off the t.v. with looks of astonishment.

"Oh no what the hell is going on here? He has General Tomars technology why didn't he just stay there. Damn it! That son of a bitch! Now its only a matter of time until whoever that killed him find me!"

Jack gets his phone to call Alley and Piggy at the office.

"Come on pick up. You should of answered after the first ring damn. I'll call Piggy's cell. Okay Piggy come on pick up its very important.

The phone keeps ringing but it goes to voice mail. Jack hangs up with anger.

"Man I hope nothing happened. Maybe they are busy yeah that's it. I'll just wait until they call me back."

Three hours later...Jack ponders and worries about Alley and Piggy he then picks up his phone up to call them again. Finally after all that time Alley's phone picks up.

"Alley..."Jack said. "Alley! Baby are you okay I was so worried!"

"Well hello there Mr. Landers" said a voice.

"Who is this?" said Jack.

"Oh I think you know a whole lot about us Mr. Landers." said the voice."See I can't have that. We have Piggy and the woman you love hostage."

"You hurt them in anyway."said Jack "I'll..."

"Oh I don't think your in any position to be making threats right now!" said the voice. "Come to the homeless shelter at midnight. Come alone. Try anything and we off Piggy and your fiance."

"But what do you want?" said Jack.

"You turn yourself over to us tonight and we will let them go." said the voice. "MIDNIGHT!"

Alley's phone disconnects. Jack is terrified as he was warned that this day would come but he didn't listen from all these months.

"Damn what I'm suppose to do now? How am I suppose to save the world if I turn myself to the enemy. They leave me no choice I have to give in to their demands."

It's five minutes to midnight. Jack arrives at the shelter ready to make the trade. Jack walks inside to meet with Piggy and Alley's kidnappers.

"Okay Motherfuckers! Im here come on out! Where's Piggy? Where is Alley!"

The lights turn on and shines on Jack . Jack is blinded by the light and is confused on what's going on.

"Your early ."said the voice "I see you are ready to trade yourself."

"Okay you got what you want."said Jack. "Now show me Piggy and Alley right now!"

"Okay as you wish Mr. Landers."said the voice.

A door opens up. Alley and Piggy emerges from the door. Jack is relieved that they are alright. Jack starts to run over to greet his friends as he makes the trade but suddenly two blasts shots sound and the blasts struck into Piggy's and Alley's backs. Jack smile turns upside down as he faces the horror of this reality. Jack grabs Alley into his arms and he started to cry that everything he worked so hard to keep has been snatched away.

"Alley...Baby I'm going to get you and Piggy to the hospital. Everything is going to be okay."said Jack. "Please don't leave me."

"Jack its okay." said Alley.

"No! I'm responsible for what's going on here because I was warned I chose to ignore it." said Jack. "Im sorry I wish I could take it all back.!"

"Its not your fault Jack."said Alley. "You only did what you thought was right. That's what I love about you."

"I love you so much!" said Jack.

"I love you too." said Alley

Alley closes her eyes as she is now gone. Jack is devastated that he lost the woman that he loves is dead. He feels that now he has nothing to live for now but revenge.

"YOU SON OF A BITCHES I WILL KILL YOU ALL! YOU HERE ME!"

As Jack screams out to murders that killed Alley and Piggy two unknown enemies come out to kill Jack. Jack didn't care anymore he started to attack him with everything he has. The two attacks has amazing skills in martial arts but Jack had a too much anger in him to care at all. The attackers didn't stand a chance. He took them out with only a few moves.

"Alright I took care of your shitbags come on out and face me your self !" said Jack.

Flashes of light blind Jack. Soon he started to shout in agonizing pain. Every type of pain he every imagined in his entire life. The flashes of light continued for hours. The morning comes Jack wakes up in the hospital not knowing how he got there but he only remember all the months until last night when Alley and Piggy died.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So that's everything I know for the most part but the other information that is locked in my mind is still up for grabs"said Jack.

"Im so sorry for your loss Jack."said Cruger. 'You have provided us with the information that we can use and to put a stop to what's going on. I will have to bring the rangers up the speed but if you really are what the world needs then you need to come back to S.P.D."

"Its too soon sir I need a little time before I get back in the game because my emotions might get in the way." said Jack "I'm going to tell you right now your making a huge mistake trying to put me back in. For whoever is involved in this I promise you I will not bring them in I will kill them!"

_**To Be Continued...**_


	10. Confessions and Revelations

**Confessions and Revaluations **

Sam is recovering from his injuries. He also remembers what commander Cruger had told him. He had decided that to tell Z how he feels about her today. He walks down to Z's room and he bumps into Jack.

"Jack are you alright? Its good to see you again man."said Sam.

"Im fine Sam."said Jack. "Its good to see you again after all this time. I mean since I last saw the younger you instead of future you."

"Oh I understand. I know a lots happen since you left."said Sam" Im really sorry about Alley and Piggy. I know how much they meant to you. Don't worry we are going to bring the ones responsible to justice."

"They don't deserve justice!"said Jack. "Sorry about that. A lot has happened and I just want to go to sleep I'll catch up with you guys in a little while."

"Sure man take whatever time you need." Said Sam. "We are here for you."

"Thanks."said Jack."I take it your going to see Z. I already spoken with she's fine but you are going to have to speak clearly because she is having trouble hearing. So be careful.

"Sure thing see ya."said Sam.

The two go there separate ways jack went to go to sleep and Sam went to go talk to Z. Sam makes it to the room and he see that Z is asleep but he can't bare the fact that she was hurt during the battle so he stayed for awhile to watch over her. After a few minutes he started to talk.

" Z you don't know how worried I was when I found out about you and the explosion you were in. I can't bare the fact of losing you Z. You were the first to believe in me. You saved my life. You gave me hope and a home that I can be proud of. Over the years I have grown close to all of you,but I grown more closer to you. With that being said what Im trying to say is that Im in love with you. I just didn't know how to tell you until the commander gave me some motivation. I hope that if we manage to save the world again I would want to share my life with you. That's only if you feel the same way about me."

Sam leaves the room to go check on his other fellow rangers. But little does he know that Z had woken up during the time when Sam started to reveal his feelings to her. She smiles as she didn't know he felt that way about her. It was a heart warming feeling.

Meanwhile Sky,Bridge,and Syd are still recovering from their battle with the TSIRHCITNA.

"Man were those guys?" Asked Syd. "They aren't any threat we never faced before.

"Yea we dealt with a lot of cold hearted criminals in the past. These guys are looking to kill right from the start."said Sky.

"And the skills they had, sounded like they had years worth of training."said Bridge.

"Ok they are good but I bet they are working for someone who is even more powerful than those three combined."said Sky."

"And why do you believe that sky?" Says Cruger entering the room.

"Well sir they were three complete psychopaths but...they kinda had restraint."said Sky. "My real question is what do they want with Jack."

"Very good question Sky and I know the answer to that question."said Cruger. "I spoken to Jack and what he has told me was very serious. The world is in danger and Jack is the only one that can stop it.

"What do you mean sir?"said Syd.

"Locked within his mind is information that he chose to hid even from himself."said Cruger. "It could be the name of our enemy and or how to stop them. He can only unlock it at the right time."

"What does that mean?"said Bridge

"It means exactly how it sounds Bridge."said Cruger."let's us hope that it will be sooner rather than later!"

While the rangers are discussing what's going to happen in the future the TSIRHCITNA make it back to their hide out.

"Kagan why did we run away from the rangers?"asked Dartz.

"Yea we could of easily taken them out. Why did we run?"said Sari.

"Silence there will be the better time and place for that."said Kagan. "Remember we can't let our existence be known yet."

"Okay so why are we at our hideout? Should we be consulting the boss?"said Dartz.

"We are receiving more orders on what to do next. We were told to meet here."said Kagan. "And here comes our messenger.

Before their eyes a a tall, overweight, black male overshadow them. His order was to die for literally and his eating habits shows that he has a turtle like metabolism.

"Nice for you to show up Jody."said Kagan.

"Why did the boss sent you Fatass!"said Dartz.

"You son of a bitches!"said Jody."The boss is very disappointed with you all. You killed one of your own and you let Jack Landers get away now he's in S.P.D.'s protection and it will be hard to get to him now. Plus its bringing more attention to ourselves and you know how he feels about that. You fuck with his plans your as good as dead."

"Surly your enjoying this Jody."said Sari.

"As much as I am im here to deliver your next assignment."said Jody."In two weeks you will attack the city. Whatever you have to do to draw Jack Landers out do it. His thirst for revenge will make him come running to y'all. Oh yeah the boss said you better bring him back dead or might as well join because they are all going to die in the end anyway. So good luck your going to need it HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh and by the way im betting against you all because I hate you all."

Jody walks away as he continues to eat. The TSIRHCITNA takes a rest as for this time in two weeks they have to bring Jack Landers to certain death no matter what or be killed themselves. It would have appeared Sky was right they are working for someone else the big question is who.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	11. What's to Come Pt1

**What's To Come Pt.1**

The rangers don't know about the attack that will happen in two weeks. S.P.D. is trying to gather intelligence around the clock trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle to find out who they are dealing with and what they want with Jack. Hours have passed and they could not find anything that will bring them closer tho the enemy's plans so they have to wait for the Jack's mind to be unlocked with the information that Comet has given him.

At the command deck Kat tries to cross reference any possible leads with their supercomputer. So far there is no luck.

"Damn no match"said Kat."I checked every possible records with the three criminals. I have checked the video over and over from the fight and it doesn't have any records until that day."

"Keep trying Kat I have faith in you."said Cruger. "There has to be something that connects those three hmmmm... Kat I have to check out a hunch. Let's hope I am wrong. I'll be back soon."

"Okay Doggie good luck."

Meanwhile Jack trains intently as he thinks about his chance to take on whoever is responsible for taking the love of his life away. As he trains he has flashes of horrific images in his head. He can't shake it and he shouts in pain and he passes out. He later wakes up not in S.P.D. headquarters but on the streets of New Tech City. He gets on his feet confused as he don't know how he got there. He looks around and see the city in ruins and it looks as if the city has been abandoned for years. Jack has some thoughts on what's going on but he had hoped he'd be wrong. He walks around for hours trying to find any citizens of the city around but no one turned up. Just then unmarked vans surround Jack. Odd men in black jumps out of the van holding blasters point black into Jack's face. He knows if he tries to fight that he will be shot. He had no choice but to surrender.

"Hands up!"said one of the men."Are you Marked!"

"What the hell? Am Im marked? What are you talking about?" said Jack.

"Don't play dumb asshole are you marked yes or no?"said the man.

"Honestly man I don't know what the fuck you are talking about!" said Jack.

"Okay enough of this take him to the camp." said the man.

The odd men were about to restrain Jack until several blast sounds came from afar and suddenly struck down the assailants. Jack tries to run away to but is cornered by more unknowns.

"Okay I don't know what's going on but im not going no where without a fight even if I die!"said Jack.

"Then you are exactly what we need then." said a female voice.

A woman comes out of the crowd. She is a beautiful African American female and Jack can't help by notice it.

"Who are you?"said Jack.

"My name is Janay." "And I know who you are Jack Landers."

"You do?"said Jack.

Janay circles around Jack examining him. Jack continued to look confused as she stared him down.

"I can't believe it your alive." said Janay. "The world had presumed you dead years ago."

"What do you mean dead?" said Jack." I want answers now!"

"We can't talk here we have to get to our hideout before they come back." said Janay.

"Man this is a fucked up week." said Jack. "By the way where are the rest of the citizens of the city? Who were those assholes? What is going on?

"Well I going to tell you this. The free world as you knew is now gone." said Janay. "Pretty much everyone and everything you ever loved in this world is DEAD! But I will explain more once we get back to our hideout lets go!"

Jack makes it back with Janay and her groups hideout to further discuss on what is going on. He sees that on what Janay was saying about almost no else on the earth was living is true.

"So Janay can you please tell me what is going on because I still don't know."said Jack. "Its like one minute I was in S.P.D. headquarters the next I wake up in New Tech City in ruins."

"Ok to better explain like I said before the world is now gone."said Janay. "What ever humans and aliens that live on this earth that are left are either given in as believers or taken to concentration camps."

"You mean like the holocaust of World War 2."asked Jack. "So that means the Nazi's are taking over?"

"Ha! Hardly."said Janay."They were taking out before they made their move on the rest of the world."

"Wait...you don't mean..."said Jack.

"Yes the illuminati" said Janay. "They have been in hiding since they been defeated back in 2012."

"Man sounds like they been planning this for years."said Jack."let me ask you this what happened to S.P.D.?"

"S.P.D. put up a good fight until the very end."said Janay."However they didn't stand a chance against the illuminati. Earth's special forces were defenseless. The illuminati had bought out every military branch, stocks, bonds, politicians, even the president. Eventually it was only a matter of time until they made their attack in the year 2031."

"Wait so what year is it now?" said Jack.

"It's the year 2045."said Janay.

With everything he cared about his friends the woman he loves is dead,Jack couldn't believe that the horrible future that will happen if he doesn't do anything about back in the year 2031. He started to see flashes in his mind and soon he started to remember all the information that Comet has given him.

"Jack are you okay?"asked Janay

"Im fine just had a relapse."said Jack."I need to get back to my time but I don't know how I got here nor I don't know how to get back. I know what I must do now. Janay I need your help. I need you to take me to your leader."

"Your looking at her."said Janay.

"Wow I can't imagine how hard was it for you to go through all this."said Jack. "But I have a chance to change that so none of this will happen I promise you all of you will have the lives you once had."

Just then a little girl comes in to where Jack and Janay were talking. She goes up to hug Janay and hides behind her because she sees Jack as a stranger because even though she's a four year old but she knows everyone in the hideout.

"Hey Jackie how's my favorite girl." said Janay.

"Mommy who is this?" said Jackie.

"Well sweetheart this is your father."

_**To Be Continued...Well I feel like this is a key chapter because now you know who the secret society is. I hope you guys like it You probably know why they want Jack dead. The next chapter will be up tomorrow night. Next week I probably won't be posting up a chapter until the weekend. I will try to get as many chapters as I can next weekend because I got school yeah vacation is over so I hope every one is enjoying the story so far I can't thank you all enough for whoever adds my stories and leaves great reviews for me. To tell you the truth you all make me get into the stories im writing. Well until the next time see y'all later. Oh yeah one more thing I got a question for y'all which ranger team will have a good fight with Broly the legendary Super Sayian **_?


	12. What's to Come Pt2

**What's to come Pt. 2**

"My daughter?" said Jack."I didn't even meet you until today and you said that I have a daughter. Janay what else did you forget to tell me?"

"I didn't want to freak you out Jack."said Janay. "I need to be sure that you are him. But you aren't the man I fell in love with yet."

"What do you mean yet?" asked Jack.

"You didn't meet me until several months after Alley passed."said Janay."We have been together for ten years until...you died. We have already conceived Jackie. I was going to tell you until you went off on your last battle and after that I never saw you again.

Janay started to cry. She tries so hard to conceal her tears because this wasn't the Jack that she knows.

"Janay don't cry." said Jack."It doesn't get any better trust me I know. I know that I'm not the Jack you once knew but I have a chance to save everyone."

"I hope you are right."said Janay."For our daughters sake I can't have her live in this world. I want her to live a peaceful happy life even if I have to die for her life to start. One question remains though how do you get back to your time?"

"I don't know myself." said Jack. "I wish Comet was here to explain."

"Actually he can."said Janay. "Right before you left us you left a very important video. You told me that I would know the right time and that Comet gave them to you a long time ago."

"Okay can I see them?" said Jack.

"Sure." said Janay. "Here you go."

Jack puts the video in the video player. As soon as he turns it on Comet appears.

" I pray that you never got these videos because it means a couple of things had happened ."said Comet." One Im already dead. Two the information I gave you and that was blocked in your mind relapsed. Which caused you to pass out and wake up in the future. Three you wanna know how to get back to your time. Your mind is physically here but you body is still back in 2031. You will wake up soon. Learn everything you can about this horrible future. This is the world I hope that you can change Jack. You just have to accept that this could happen if you don't give it one hundred percent in saving the world if you don' t I'm afraid that this world will have to live in internal darkness. So once again im counting on you Jack and good luck out."

"Okay so Im just in a coma. There is some good news."said Jack.

"Yes now there is hope for our daughter Jack."said Janay.

"Look I know I don't know you all that well but I promise that Jackie will have a better future even if it costs me my life."said Jack.

"I can't believe your saying this."said Janay."I know that you are still getting over Alley but it seems like that I'm falling in love with you all over again."

Janay runs up to Jack and kisses him. Trying to resists by not kissing her back he thinks of Alley. He pushes her off him and just stares at her. Janay starts to cry yet again.

"I'm sorry it was just in the heat of moment that's all." said Janay."Please you got to understand that I have missed you so much."

"Janay don't blame yourself." said Jack. "You are in love so why should you be sorry."

Janay was about to answer his question until the alarm to her hideout was sounded. One of her guards rushes in to warn her of an attack.

"Ma'am we been compromised it's the TSIRHCITNA they found us."

"I knew it would come to this."said Janay."set the hideout to self destruct after you get everyone out to our fallout location."

"Yes ma'am!"said the guard.

"You know that we can get everyone out in time they will kill everyone before that happens." said Jack."So I decided to hold them off until you all get away."

"No Jack that's suicide." said Janay "They kill you without hesitating."

"Its better than nothing if I don't survive today at least you all have a chance to save what is left. That I better than nothing." said Jack.

"You said the exact same thing the last day I saw you."said Janay"Somehow it feels that you are the man I fell in love with but you don't know it yet. If you think is the right decision then I will not stop you."

"Thank you Janay and besides I got a bone to pick with them."

"Okay before you go there is something I have to tell you."said Janay. "Years ago on the night you lost Alley you almost died yourself until I was the one who saved you."

"I know." said Jack.

"You do? How?" said Janay.

"When I woke up in the hospital the next day I saw you leaving."said Jack. "I just didn't know who you were then. I want to thank you for saving me Im forever in your debt."

"You already did that when Jackie was born." said Janay

"Now go time is wasting." said Jack.

Janay runs up to Jack and kisses him again. This time Jack didn't resist and kissed her back. They both pulled away from each other as Janay grabs Jackie and headed out the back until she pulled away from her to hug Jack.

"I love you daddy." said Jackie.

She runs back to her mother and they exit the room. Now Jack heads off to hold of the TSIRHCITNA as the rest of the people got away.

"Alright assholes!" said Jack. "The killing stops here!"

"Well well well. Look at what we got here." said Kagen." A dead man that doesn't know how to stay dead."

"It's pay back time for what you done I will stop you and the Illuminati once and for all." said Jack."When Im done with you you'll forever be erased from history!

_**To Be Continued...**_


	13. What's to Come Pt3

__**What's to come pt.3**

Jack charges at the TSIRHCITNA with full speed. They go on the defensive to counter his attacks. Jack starts to throw punches at them but they are blocking every single blow. Jack flips back and comes back in with a roundhouse kick. Dartz draws his swords and charges at Jack with his god like speed. Before Jack was about to get hit he uses his genetic powers to phase through Dartz. Before he could stop he plunges his sword into Sari.

"Oh no I can't believe this little shit got the best of me!"said Dartz." "This is such a disgrace."

Dartz took his sword out of Sari and she falls to the ground. Jack attacks the remaining two. Kagen is just standing there while Jack punches him. Jack is gets tired and stops his attacks.

"Now its my turn!" said Kagen.

Kagen gathers energy into his fists and thrust into Jack's chest sending him flying across the hideout. Before he hits the ground he phases through before he had hit but even though he phased through the ground he still shouts in pain from Kagen's attack. Dartz catches up to Jack with his speed to land a hit with his sword but Jack recovers from his injury just in time to roll away just before Dartz's attack connected.

"Whoa that was close." said Jack. "But that punch nearly killed me. I better watch it."

"THIS SON OF A BITCH IS GETTING ON MY LAST NERVE!"said Dartz. "THAT'S TWICE HE DODGED MY ATTACK! IM A SAMURAI MASTER! DAMN IT!

Jack catches Dartz off guard and takes his other sword and tries to cut Dartz but he detects it a speeds off.

"You bastard how can I let you just walk up and take one of my sword."said Dartz.

Kagen stands and watches as he grows inpatient with the fight and he runs and gain momentum absorbing all the mass from the ground beneath him gaining more speed and runs into Jack and Dartz sending both flying back to the ground.

"Kagen...what are you doing your running into your own teammate."said Dartz.

"That just shows how heartless you illuminati are!"said Jack.

"You know you can't defeat us!'said Kagen."So why even try. You think your beloved and her people will get away? When I'm through with you I will personally peel flesh of their bones."

"Never and I know I can't defeat you all but I know how to stall!"

"Stall for what?" said Dartz and Kagen.

Jack takes out a detonator and presses it. Several beeps sound all over the hideout. Dartz gets up and tries to run away but he is too injured to use his speed. Jack charges at Kagen with the strength he had left knowing that Dartz is not going to get away. He grabs his onto Kagen and has a tight grip on to him despite his strength.

"What the hell are you doing?" said Kagen."If your holding me when the bombs go off you will die as well."

"Whatever it takes!" said Jack." I will stop you here and I will stop you in the present that's my word! I made a promise!"

It was too late Kagen couldn't break free the bombs blow up the explosions were all over the hideout destroying everything in its path. Soon it makes to the three. Dartz was caught and disintegrated. Kagen tried to absorbed the explosions but it was too much it tore him apart inside and out.

"ARGH! YOU MAY HAVE BEATEN ME BUT THIS WORLD IS ALREADY OURS" said Kagen. "SEE YOU IN HELL!"

"I don't think so!"said Jack.

The scene went white. Jack wakes up back at the S.P.D. infirmary back in his time.

"Whoa you almost gave us an heart attack Jack." said Sky." Are you okay?"

"Im fine just glad to be back."said Jack.

"Back? Where have you been?"said Sky.

"It's a long story but I been to the future." said Jack.

"The future how is that even possible?" said Sky.

"I'll explain later." said Jack. "Right now we have a lot of work to do. Get the others and meet me at the command deck."

"Are you sure? The doctor said you were in a heavily induced coma." said Sky.

"Just meet me there now!" said Jack.

"Okay im going."said Sky.

Later the rangers meet at the command deck waiting on Jack to tell them on what he learned from the future.

"Okay Jack we are all here except for commander he hasn't came back yet."said Sky.

"Well guys I know the enemy that we are dealing with and it is the secret society the Illuminati."said Jack.

"The illuminati?" said the rangers.

"Yes they have been in hiding since 2012 when they tried to take over the world."

"Why they been hiding for almost nineteen years?" said Syd.

"All this time as we even speak they are buying off every military branch, every politician, and the president trying to bring them over to their side." said Jack."Kat bring up the screen please. See the Illuminati has also has the ability to grant you any wish you want. Power, greed, talent, etc. you name it all for the cost of your soul and total allegiance to them forever. It is only a matter of time until they strike we need to be ready! This will be the toughest thing we ever had to face in our life. It is unlikely that we will all come out alive but if you saw the future like I had you will fight to your last breath to free the future from them. My next question is are you with me?"

"Without hesitation!" said Sky."Right rangers.

"Right!" said the others.

The rangers accept the terms to battle the illuminati to save earth from a horrible future. Meanwhile Cruger was successful on finding out the origins of the TSIRHCITNA. He takes out his S.P.D. morpher to call back at headquarters.

"Kat come in this is Commander Cruger do you read?"

"This Kat go ahead Doggie." said Kat.

"I was right about those three." said Cruger. "Have the other rangers stand by and wait for my return."

"Sure Doggie" said Kat."Over and out.

Cruger puts his morpher away and starts to walk back to S.P.D. until an unexpected guess arrived to meet with him.

"So you know about my Co workers huh?" said Jody. " As much as I hate them I can't have their business out on the street like that."

"And who the hell you suppose to be?" said Cruger.

"Oh me?" said Jody. "Im the fatass you wished you never met. I am once and for all your executioner!"

_**To Be Continued...**_


	14. All Dogs go to Heaven

** All dogs go to heaven **

Cruger was in much surprise from his oversized enemy. He stares until he falls out in laughter.

"Hahahahahaha! You have got to be kidding me!"said Cruger. "This is the most funniest thing I ever came cross in my entire life. Your killing me smalls."

"Oh you think this is a joke?" said Jody. "Don't think just because im over weight doesn't mean Im to be underestimated."

Jody disappears into thin air. Cruger laughter turns into concern when he disappears. Cruger looks around for him until he reappears out of nowhere and punches him in his face. Cruger falls back in a daze in surprise that this oversized man is actually stronger than he looks.

"Wow I didn't expect you to be powerful and fast."said Cruger "I guess your as powerful as the TSIRHCITNA."

"Ha! Those three are no where near as powerful as me." said Jody.

"Well in that case I really got to bring you in!" said Cruger. "S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

Cruger is surrounded by a dark blue light transforming into the shadow ranger.

"S.P.D. SHADOW!"

"Okay bring it on ranger!" said Jody.

"You first big man."said Cruger "Shadow Saber!"

Jody starts to attack Cruger with his hard punches. Cruger blocks his attacks with his sword waiting for an opening to attack. He jumps and flips over Jody and slices his sword into Jody's back then the unusual thing happened. Cruger watches as the wound he gave Jody miraculously healed.

"What the hell... it was like the wound wasn't even there." said Cruger. "What are you?"

"Unlike you I have powers far beyond your reach." said Jody." I have the power of teleportation, cellular regeneration, and fists of steel. So in other words you can't win."

"So I'll have to try harder!" said Cruger.

"Just try!" said Jody.

The two battle it out. Cruger tries everything he could possible think of to bring down Jody but that is as far as it goes. Jody on the other hand attacks with his iron fists into Cruger's sword.

"Man I can't find a weakness to this guy." said Cruger." I need to get it together."

"Face old dog you can't defeat me." said Jody. "You don't need to try anymore it's over give up now or I will make this painful as possible."

"Never I may be old but I can still fight" said Cruger. "I'm ready to give it everything I got!"

Cruger sprints to Jody and he cuts through his body. However due to his ability to regenerate his wounds. Cruger goes on the defensive as Jody starts his attacks again. Cruger's sword can't take much more as it starts to chip.

Cruger grows more fatigue due to his old age he couldn't keep up like he use to.

"Looks like you should of retired years ago dog."said Jody. "Now you stuck your nose where it didn't belong now you must die."

"Damn!"said Cruger.

Cruger goes for another attack but is blocked by Jody once again. Jody goes for another punch and succeeds in landing a blow through his sword into Cruger's Chest. Cruger coughs up blood and whales in pain and falls to the ground. Satisfied Jody walks up to the fallen ranger and picks him up by his neck.

"Well...I...guess...this is it...this is how I die..."said Cruger. "I never thought my life will come to an end by a fat fuck...hahahaha.

Jody smiles and punches Cruger in the face.

"So any lasts words ranger?" said Jody.

"Yeah takes this asshole!"said Cruger.

His morpher falls from his back side. Jody notices that he had it open. Soon he hears an engine roaring. The sound gets closer and closer until Jody was able to see it but it was too late. It was none other than Cruger's Delta ATV. It was going at a very fast speed and crashes right into Jody causing an explosion. Several minutes later Bridge and Sky show up to find their Commander.

"Sky I know this explosion its from Cruger's vehicle." said Bridge." Its off the charts!"

"Well we have to keep looking Bridge he will turn up."

"I hope you are right Sky." said Bridge." Wait I'm getting something a faint life signature there are actually two of them."

"Let's split up and check them out." said Sky."

The two go to the two signatures hoping to find Cruger. Bridge comes to the first and what he found was Jody. From the looks of it he is having trouble regenerating.

"Damn I didn't expect to find this." said Bridge."Who are you?

"Hahahaha...why Im the man that killed Doggie Cruger!" said Jody.

"Well from the looks of things looks like he got you as well." said Bridge." And that's impossible no one can beat him."

"Well looks like the dog was on his last leg from the beginning." said Jody.

"I take it that your from the Illuminati aren't you." said Bridge.

"Oh so you finally know about us huh. No matter its too late anyway." said Jody.

"Well no matter we will try til our last breath." said Bridge." Now we have a suspect to take to custody. Hoped you enjoyed your freedom while it lasted CONFINEMENT!"

Bridge uses his morpher to put Jody into a confinement card . Meanwhile Sky follows over to the other life signature and he finds Cruger barely hanging on to life.

"Sir are you alright?" said Sky.

He takes out his morpher to call an ambulance for help.

"Hello! Officer down! We have commander Cruger here severely wounded he need an ambulance here immediately."

"Sir we are going to get you out of here as soon as we can hold on!"

"Sky...here take this..."said Cruger." It is the information on the TSIRHCITNA. make sure you learn everything about them and save the world."

"Sir you are going to make I promise you are going to make! Just hold on" said Sky.

"I only wished I can be there to help, but it looks like fate has bigger plans for this dog." said Cruger."I swear if you guys lose I swear I will haunt you for eternity. Do you understand?"

"Understood sir!" said Sky.

Cruger takes his last breath and closes his eyes passing on. This is S.P.D. darkest hour. Anubis Doggie Cruger is now dead. Now down one ranger how will the rangers and the rest of S.P.D. coupe with this tragedy?

_**To Be Continued...**_


	15. Tragedy

**TRAGEDY **

It is the day of Cruger's funeral and everyone at S.P.D. are torn by the horrible event. Many questions remain. Who will be the new S.P.D. commander? Will there be a new shadow ranger? Will the other rangers focus in the coming battle from the Illuminati? Friends and family gather to say farewell to a fallen hero.

"Hello fellow officers and friends." Said Supreme Commander Birdy." We are here today to say farewell to a solider, husband, ranger, and a hero. Anubis Doggie Cruger had sworn his life to protect the universe from evil. A few days ago, he gave his life doing just that. He and I did not always see eye to eye but at the end of the day he ended it up saving it. Now lets us take this moment of silence and remember all the good times we had shared with him. Think back as if is not for him the planet would be enslaved by Grumm as of today. Let's us remember the day we met him and take on the wisdom and guidance he had gave us all."

Everyone at the funeral took in Birdy's words and remembered all the things that Cruger had done for him. Jack and Z remember the day he recruited them for S.P.D. years ago. He gave them a chance where most people would have turned their back on them a long time ago. They are happy that he saved them from that. For Sky he was taught the lesson that leadership is in all race, gender, and ranger color. At the time, he had thought Cruger was punishing him when he made him the blue ranger. After a while, he learned that it was a part of his training not a punishment that made him a better ranger than he did was back then also a better person. For Bridge, even though he acts weird all the time Cruger believed in him that he is smarter than he looks after all. Syd had to learn that people who were not brought up in a wealthy family were as equal human beings as she was. Sam was encouraged to tell Z how he really felt. He thanks Cruger for giving him the courage to finally tell but he does not know that she feels the same way. In all ways, the rangers Cruger forever changed lives and they will never forget.

Everyone paid his or her respects to Isinia Cruger. It is most difficult for her to deal with her loss because it felt like they had just found each other again those six years ago.

"Ma'am your husband was a true hero." Said Sky. "I know this is a difficult time for you but he would want you to pull through for him and stay strong for him."

"Thank you Sky." Said Isinia. "I know he loved his job in saving the world. If he never joined S.P.D. he would have never found me and saved me from that monster Grumm."

"I would like for you to have this ma'am." Said Sky. "It's Cruger's Shadow Saber. I know that the first person that needs to have it is you."

"No it wouldn't be right." Said Isinia. "Keep it. It will do you a lot better when the time is right you will see."

"Thank you Ma'am. "said Sky.

"Please call me Isinia."

Later several hours after the funeral, the rangers are all at the command deck as they continued to grieve over this horrific day. They are trying to plan their next move to anticipate the Illuminati moves now it is a game of chess. The information they have so far are the pieces and the world is the board.

"I can't believe Cruger is gone." Said Syd. "What are we going to do now?"

"I know what we are not going to do." Said Jack. "We are not going to sit here and let them get away with this!"

"Calm down Jack. We have the killer in custody."

"Yea your being irrational." Said Sky. "Let us go question this Jody to find out what the illuminati next move is."

"Alright fine we will do it your way for now." Said Jack.

"Me and Bridge will question him I don't want you getting heated and kill someone." Said Sky. "Sam you go check on Z. She is supposed to be getting an enhanced hearing aid. That's mean she will be back to full duty."

"Right!" said Sam.

Jack, Bridge, and Sky went off to question Jody. Syd stayed back in the command deck to monitor the city in case of any attacks. Meanwhile Sam went to check on Z to see how the enhanced hearing aid is coming along.

"There you are Ms. Delgado." Said the doctor. "It is going to take a while to get use to so take it easy."

"Thanks doctor." Said Z.

"How are you feeling?" said Sam.

"I'll be fine. I will feel a whole lot better when I kick those Illuminati asses." Said Z.

"Hey take it easy there hotshot. "Said Sam.

"Wow Sam since when did you care so much?" said Z.

"Since I found out that…" Said Sam.

"Shhhh its okay Sam. I know. I heard you on that day." Said Z. "Question is did you mean everything you said Sam?"

"Z….Elizabeth I meant every word of it." Said Sam." I regret not telling you all those years ago, but I just did not have the courage. My question for you is do you feel the same way?"

"Well tell me what you think." Said Z.

Z walks up to Sam, grabs him, and kisses him. Sam starts the blush as he grabs Z and kisses her back. Z grabs his hand, runs out of the room leading him into her room, and closes the door.

Jack, Bridge, and Sky make it to the interrogation to question Jody.

"Can't teleport huh?" said Sky. "See this room it blocks all genetic powers. You can thank Dr. Manx for that.

"Cut the crap pretty boy." Said Jody. "It has been a week, I haven't received my phone call, and I haven't had a decent meal. So forgive me if I am very irritable right now.

"I don't think you in any position to make any requests." Said Jack. "So sit your fatass down and shut up."

"Plus you are the murderer and we got the whole thing on video and that will put you away forever and beyond." Said Bridge.

"So depending on what information you give us will knock off a couple of lifetimes off your sentence." Said Sky.

"Also we could let you go, but you must have know that your boss or whoever it is that you are working for won't kill you as soon as we let you go." Said Bridge

"So you have a choice to make Klump!" said Jack.

"Odds are against me huh?" said Jody. "So that leaves me no choice I will give you whatever information that you need. But first I need some fucking food!"

"Okay Bridge bring our huge friend here some burgers." Said Sky.

"Okay while we wait for your food my first thing I want to know is the TSIRHCITNA. What does the name mean and what are the three origins?" said Sky. "What I have so far is that they were all from all the orphanages they been to but I want to know who are they?"

"Well sit down rangers I got a story to tell." Said Jody. "I'm going to tell you where they came from and why they are on our side. I will start with Sari.


	16. TSIRHCITNA ORIGINS:SARI PT 1

TSIRHCITNA ORIGINS:

SARI PT.1

Born in a broken home of New York, Sari was the only child of two parents that were dysfunctional. George her father was ex-military. He was dishonorably discharged for making IED's for the enemy. He always had a drinking problem. For the love of protecting Sari, he taught her how to make bombs from scratch. Eliza her mother was addicted to drugs and but she also loved her daughter very much. She taught her to the ways of marksmanship due to her being a retired contract killer. Sari did care for her parents she will also do anything to protect them no matter how dysfunctional they are.

**15 years ago…**

"Dad I want to go start going to school." Said Sari.

"First I heard of that girl." Said George. "My question is why?"

"Because I want to learn other things other than what you and mom taught me." Said Sari.

"Sari me and mom are teaching you how to be tough so you won't take shit from anyone." Said George. "Another reason why is that you have an anger problem just like your father. One day you will use that to your advantage."

"I know you all are trying to protect me but I want to go to make friends and graduate." Said Sari. "So please dad can I go."

"Child…hand me that bottle of rum and get out of my face." Said George." If your mom says it is okay then you will be there first thing in the morning. If she isn't high yet." But you got to put this C4 together before you go to bed."

"Gotcha Dad and thank you." Said Sari.

Sari finished up with her dad and went to tell her mom about school tomorrow. She catches her in time before she lights up a joint.

"MOM! Dad said if I can start school tomorrow if it was okay with you."

"Anything for you sweetheart now you must let your mother take her…medicine okay…" said Eliza

"Thank you mom." Said Sari.

As her parents took their drugs, Sari was excited about her starting school tomorrow. The next day she jumps out of bed ready for school. She does not bother to wake up her parents due to George's intoxication and Eliza smoking weed all night made her sleep. She walks out the house and takes the bus to school. Sari sits on the bus excited about the first day of school. The boys on the bus were just stunned by her beauty but the girls were jealous because of Sari was getting all the attention. Later the bus gets to school she gets off the bus soon a boy walks up to her.

"Hi there haven't seen you here before I'm Drake. Captain of the football team, Student body president, and homecoming king. Therefore, what is your name?

"My name is Sari."

"Well Sari I was hoping that you can sit with me and my friends during." Said Drake.

"Okay." Said Sari.

Just then, a nerd bumps into Drake and Sari. Their books had flown everywhere as they fell to the ground.

"Hey watch the fuck you are going geek." Said Drake.

"Hey I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it." Said Sari. "What is your name?"

"Oh it's….uh…uh…. its Paul….Paul Chiklis."

"Yeah you forgot king of all geeks." Said Drake." If you want to fit in around here Sari then you ought to steer clear from these abominations."

"Wow isn't that a little harsh?" said Sari. "On second thought I am going to have to take a rain check on lunch Drake."

"Okay fine your loss." Said Drake.

Drake walks away inside the school. Sari helps Paul gather his books and starts a conversation with him.

"Sorry if I ruined your chance at popularity." Said Paul.

"It's alright it probably wouldn't last long anyway." Said Sari. "Any way how is this school anyway?"

"A giant cesspool." Said Paul. "I can't wait until these four years are over so I can leave this place forever but you will probably won't have that problem."

"Why do you think that?" said Sari.

"Because your insanely beautiful." Said Paul.

Paul walks off into the school as the bell rang. Sari couldn't help but smile because other than her parents telling how beautiful she is. She never heard another person told her that before in her life. Months had gone by and Sari is enjoying her life in school. She is making the best grades in her class. Her parents could not be more proud even though half the time they will be drunk and high to review her grades. She unexpectedly became popular over these couple of months. Drake wanted to have a relationship with her but she would not give him the time of day. Sari developed a friendship with Paul they have been best friends since the day they met. Drake tormented Paul extremely for him being friends with Sari but that only made their friendship stronger.

"Hey Paul what happened to you and where are your clothes?" said Sari.

"Well Drake and his goons took my clothes after we got done with Gym class." Said Paul." That was before they beat me up."

"Oh I'm sorry. He knows he cannot have me that is why he does that because of all people I decide to be friends with is you he seems to can't take it."

"Well do me a favor and tell him that." Said Paul.

"I did so many times." Said Sari. "Hey come to my house after school today there is something I wanted to try."

"Ok. Your father is not going to try and offer me alcohol again is he?" said Paul.

"You know he will." Said Sari." See ya then."

After school, Paul meets Sari at her house. He she says hi to her parents and goes straight into her room. He walks into the room and he sees Sari in her bra and panties.

"Sari what is going on?" said Paul. "Why are you half naked."

"Paul we been friends for a long time and ever since the day I met you I been in love with you." Said Sari.

"Really I know foe a fact that Drake is not going to like this." Said Paul.

"I don't care about Drake or what anyone else thinks I just know that I love you and you are the best things that ever happen to me. I also have school and loving parents in a way." Said Sari. "I would kill to keep all of it."

"Oh man I can't believe you out of all people you want to be with me." Said Paul. "I can be with a girl actually loving you. Moreover, you want to have sex. Tomorrow I want to flaunt our new relationship in front of Drake. I can't wait to rub it in."

"Anything you want my love." Said Sari. "First get over here to make love to me."

Paul closes the door. Him a Sari had passionate sex to start off their relationship.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…MORE OF TSIRHCITNA ORIGINS: SARI **_


	17. TSIRHCITNA ORIGINS:SARI PT 2

**TSIRHCITNA ORIGINS:**

** SARI PT.2**

Sari is enjoying everything she could of possible want in her life. School, her parents, and now her relationship with Paul. Ever since they went public with their relationship, everyone at school was shocked. They were thinking that what she is doing with him. She can do better than that geek. Drake was angry that he lost the girl he was after to the geek that he has tormented since elementary school.

**Three years later…**

Sari and Paul have been together for the past three years of high school. People at first did not accept them being together due to her being popular and Paul being a geek but eventually they saw what they have is a beautiful, healthy relationship.

"Wow it has been three years since we been together." Said Paul. "Who would have thought that you would change my life forever?"

"I changed your life?" said Sari. "It was you that changed my life and I can't thank you enough. I love you.

"I love you too." Said Paul.

They both share a kiss staring at each other's eyes. Later Drake walks to the couple.

"Well look at what we have here the schools power couple. Nice to see you got this geeks popularity status."

"Give it a rest Drake." Said Paul. "You just mad that she chose me instead of you."

"Oh point Dexter has balls now huh." Said Drake. "You must have really put it on him huh Sari."

"Actually Paul was the one putting it on me." Said Sari. "Who would have thought huh?"

"Well I didn't and I still don't so let me warn you now enjoy this while you can but you're not going to have her for long. "Said Drake. "I will see to that."

"Hey if you do anything to Paul, I swear you will regret it." Said Sari.

"Pretty girl like you won't hurt a fly." Said Drake.

He grabs Sari by the arm pulling her over to his side. Fed up Paul punches Drake in the face and he falls to the ground. Humiliated in front of the school

Drake has a bloody nose, gets up, and runs away.

"This isn't over geek!" said Drake.

"Wow babe I didn't know you had that in you." Said Sari.

"That is because I have you." Said Paul. "I can't believe I did that. It felt good."

"Well that's the first of your graduation present." Said Sari.

"Really I did not know that I was even getting an graduation present." Said Paul.

"You will see later." Said Sari.

Months have gone by everything was going all right until Sari's mother died of drug overdose. She was devastated but George and Paul were there for her. Since then Drake had several more attempts in sabotaging her relationship with Paul but failed. Despite her mother passing away, she continued with her life with school and Paul. It is the week before graduation. It has been a long road for Sari since she first convinced her parents to let her attend school.

"Well we made it babe." Said Paul.

"Yea I only wished my mom was here." Said Sari.

"Cheer up Sari." Said Paul. "I know she will be proud of you if she was here."

"Thanks Paul." Said Sari. "Since when did you knew what to say."

"I'm not the shy geek I use to be." Said Paul.

"That's a shame." Said Sari. "That shy nerdy you is what made me fell in love with you."

"You also made me more confident in myself and I finally stood up to the bully that tormented me for years." Said Paul.

Just then, the principal and two S.P.D. officers walked up to both Sari and Paul.

"Sari I hate to be the bearer of bad news but your father has been arrested for Conspiracy for terrorism." Said the Principal

"What how is that even possible I know that he was discharged for making bombs for them, but I did not think that he started doing that again." Said Sari.

"See that is the problem Ma'am." Said the Officer." He'd never stopped making them."

"What…this…isn't….right…"said Sari. "This is impossible. I lost my mother now my father I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry. For as your living conditions your house it is unfit to live in so you are just going to have to live in an orphanage due to you still consider to be in school. It is just until we can get you into a girl's home. "said the principal." Nevertheless, if we cannot find you one before you graduate you can just stay at your parents' house. I'm truly am sorry about this Sari."

The principal and the two officers walk away. Sari is devastated that her she will never see her father again for the rest of her life. Later the whole school knew about what happened. Some felt bad for her. The rest picked and made fun of her because her father was a terrorists. She could do nothing but cry because of how cruel the other students were. Paul hugs her, skips the rest of their classes for today, and takes her home to pack up her stuff and take her to the orphanage today.

"Paul why is this happening to me." Said Sari. "I mean I don't understand."

"Maybe there is something bigger planned for you." Said Paul. "Hell there is something bigger planned for all of us. You just have to give it time okay."

"At least I still have you the love of my life." Said Sari.

"I'm not going anywhere." Said Paul. "I'm here to stay. Hey lets finish packing and get to the orphanage I start putting some of your things in the car."

"Okay just give me a minute to get myself together." Said Sari.

"Alright anything you want." Said Paul.

Paul leaves Sari and takes some of her things to his car. Sari looks around the house thinking of all the good and the bad memories with her parents. She remembers the time when she made her first crate of C4 with her father. She recalls the time of her mother acting out her favorite fairy tale story while high on drugs. There were days at the time where her father would give Sari patron shots and she had to get her stomach pumped. There was the time when her mother went missing weeks at a time not knowing when she will come back. Even though she had, some memories were bad but they were her memories and she has to leave it all behind now. She was heading outside until she heard massive gunshots. She rushes outside to see what it had happened and what she had seen was Paul on the ground in a pool of blood.

_**TO BE CONTINUED….MORE TSIRHCITNA ORIGINS: SARI**_


	18. TSIRHCITNA ORIGINS: SARI PT3

** TSIRHCITNA ORIGINS:**

** SARI PT. 3**

Tears started to flow out of Sari's eyes as she saw the love of her life on the ground barely alive. She sprints to him and picks him up. Blood was everywhere on her hands, clothes, and hair. She cries so hard that the entire planet could have heard her.

"No….No….Not you too Paul." Said Sari. "Please hang on. I love you too much for you to leave me. You all I have left."

"Sweetheart it hurts so bad I think judging by the multiple bullets I'd say I'm not going to last much longer." Said Paul.

"Don't you dare say that to me." Said Sari. "After all we been through together this can't be happening."

"You changed my life forever and I thank you for that." Said Paul. "Don't ever change.

Paul life force was gone leaving Sari with nothing but his memories.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Sari.

The next few days were the worst for her. Her grades started to slip; she was lifeless at the orphanage. It would have appeared to seem her whole life that she worked so hard to keep. Her sanity was completely broken. It is a week before graduation, and Sari is not looking forward to it.

"Hey there sexy lady." Said Drake.

"I'm not in the mood Drake. Take your week game somewhere else." Said Sari.

"Come on babe I know you want me. When are you going to give in to all this loving?" said Drake.

"Get lost asshole." Said Sari.

"Oh I can't believe you are still crying over that geek Paul." Said Drake. "I gave you time to heal but time to let go. Besides, I am too much man to be waiting like this."

"Paul is more of a man than you'll ever be." Said Sari. "Just leave me the hell alone."

"Whatever you will learn that it was all for you." Said Drake.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Sari

Drake walks away to his next class. Sari thought for a minute about what Drake said but quickly ignored it. Next, she was called to the principal's office to talk to him about the murder of Paul.

"Hello Sari." Said the principle." I am sorry for your losses but I just wanted to know if you are okay."

"If you lost the only people you cared about in the same year would you be okay." Said Sari.

"Calm down Sari I just wanted to know that if you are going to pull through of all this." Said the principal.

While the principal was talking, Sari was thinking out in her own world. Sari looks off into space knowing that her world had come crashing down. Sari then looks over at the principal's pictures and see that the principal and Sari's father were in the same platoon in the army. She then figures out that she was told by her father long ago that someone had turned him in discharging him from the army. She is then enraged and walks out the office and runs down the hallway to leave the school. All the students there were laughing and picking at her calling her the terrorists' daughter, geek fucker, etc. Later that night she never made it back to the orphanage and went to her abandoned home and cried for hours. All night she tried to kill herself but she thought on what Paul had told her. An hour later, she gets a knock on the door and when she opened the door, she saw a tall built black man eating a foot long hotdog.

"Who the hell are you?" said Sari.

"My name is Jody but that is why I am not here. I'm here to tell you that your boyfriend dying was no coincidence."

"What do you mean?" said Sari.

"This can tell you everything that happened that had your boyfriend shot. Plus the hand your principal had in when turning in your father." Said Jody. "However if you choose to take the information from me you will return your gratitude with your soul."

Sari thought if Jody was telling the truth but decided to take that chance and took the information. She then views the information and what she saw broke whatever sanity she had left.

"Looks like revenge is next for you other than graduation." Said Jody.

"So when do I give my soul to you?" said Sari.

"You already have." Said Jody. "I will come for you when the time is right."

Sari looks at the information again to confirm that it is true. She looks to see that Jody had disappeared. She then realized she knew what she had to do. The next week at school, everyone notices that Sari did not come to school the entire time. Drake hoped that she would of came around and gave into his advances but she hasn't been at school. Today everyone that it was going to be another boring day until there were screams across the school. No one knew what was going on until they started to hear blasts shots everywhere. There were people dying all around the school people constantly being shot in the back. Limbs were going everywhere. The rest of the school body tried to get to their cell phones to call the cops but the cell phone reception was disrupted. After a while the only few people left were Drake, his friends, and the principal. They thought they were safe from whoever was killing everyone but they were wrong. Several minutes later Drake's friends were killed one by one. Drake and the principal were terrified.

"What the hell is going on here?" said Drake.

"I don't know." Said the principal. "But we need to get through this."

"I hope you are right." Said Drake.

"WRONG!" shouted a voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Said the principal.

"Oh you know who I am." Said the voice. "I'm the person whose life you two destroyed and I will go to show you how cowards get rewarded."

"I don't know what you're talking about. "said Drake.

"Oh you know what the hell I'm talking about." Said the voice. "You Drake took the love of my life away by paying the local gang to handle a job." In addition, you principal ratted out my father. Even though he was helping terrorists. He was a good man and he loved his family."

"Sari is that you?" Said the principal.

"Oh I you knew it was me the whole didn't you?" said Sari.

"Yes I did." Said the principal. "I know now the pain you must be feeling. For what Drake did was unforgivable. However, we both deserve to be punished."

"Speak for yourself." Said Drake. "Yea I killed Paul, but the geek had it coming."

Sari's voice was not heard anymore. Drake thought they were in the clear until several beeping noises were all over the school. Drake wanted to know what it was so he followed the sound and saw all around him was C4 ready to blow in ten seconds. Trying to get out the principal and Drake desperately yelled for help and no one could hear them it was too late the school had exploded. Hours later Sari stares at the debris from afar and laughed hysterically as she avenged her family.

"Mom…..Dad…Paul my love. All of this was for you and I will never regret it. Rest in peace.

She walks off into the sunset back to the orphanage completely covering her tracks. Meanwhile the mysterious messenger Jody was watching her from a distance.

"She is almost ready now we need the other two master!"

"EXCELLENT SOON THE PLAN TO TAKE THIS WORLD BACK WILL BE IN EFFECT AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME!" said an evil dark voice.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…THAT CONCLUDES SARI'S PART. NEXT WE GO INTO DARTZ'S ORIGINS! STAY TUNED.**_


	19. TSIRHCITNA ORIGINS: DARTZ PT1

TSIRHCITNA ORIGINS:

DARTZ PT. 1

Dartz was training in the ways of the samurai since he was a toddler. Ill-mannered and short-tempered Dartz does not have the morals of a normal samurai. He wants to be the best and anything less is unacceptable. He wants to fulfill his destiny and become the master samurai of the Ozuma clan. Centuries ago, his family became the first samurai. There teachings had gone all over the world. Today they continued that tradition. Dartz's father Ozuma was the head of their samurai clan has taken in new students to be the next generation of samurai.

"Welcome children." Said Ozuma. "I know it must be hard to leave your families but you have a chance of a life time to become samurai warriors. This is my son Dartz. Unlike yourselves he was born in this samurai legacy but now you have a chance to change all that."

"Father these are the samurai you pick ha what a joke." Said Dartz." How do you know if they are ready to be samurai?"

"Don't underestimate the new students' son." Said Ozuma. "They have more potential than you think."

"Heh we will see." Said Dartz.

The new students began their training. For years the students have gone through the hardest training they ever had. Dartz did not make it any easier for them. In sparing matches, he would always injury them beyond training purposes to show that he is superior to his peers. One student stood out though his name was Haru. Although Haru did not have the natural strength of Dartz, he has courage and morals that a samurai is supposed to have. Years have passed and the students have become exceptional samurai.

"My students I am proud to say that you have become impressive samurai." Said Ozuma. "I have some terrible news I've came close to you all to consider you family and be a sibling to Dartz, but I have come across a terrible illness that is incurable. I'm afraid I don't have much time to live."

The samurai were upset as their teacher and father like figure is dying.

"Father how can this be?" Said Dartz. "You're the samurai master of our clan. You are the strongest of us all you can beat this!

"My son I lived a full life and learned the lessons life has taught me."said Ozuma.

"But father who would take your place as samurai master?" Said Dartz.

"I will make preparations for that for when the time comes son. Now go and start training for today we will talk on this later." Said Ozuma.

Dartz and the other students train for the next couple of days until the day had come when Ozuma passed on. It was a beautiful funeral. However, it was time to see who will be the samurai master of the Ozuma clan.

"Alright students I'm sorry for your loss, but i have here his will and specific instructions on what needs to happen." Said the lawyer.

"Yes the day I will inherit being the master samurai." Said Dartz. "Now i will be the best and nothing less.

"Okay here goes." Said the lawyer. "Alright for the next samurai master everyone here has to train for the next ten years. Sharpening your skills as samurai. Then it will be decided who will be the new samurai master."

Everyone was in shock to find out that not only that it will train for the next ten years but also the other students are amazed that they have a chance to be the samurai master. Dartz is pissed to find out that his father just did not pick him right from the start.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Said Dartz. "I CANT BELIEVE THAT MY FATHER WOULD DO THIS? THIS IS EMBARRASSING! NOT ONLY THAT IM NOT THE MASTER BUT THERE IS A CHANCE THAT ONE OF THESE SHITS WILL POSSIBLE BE THE MASTER OF MY FAMILY's CLAN!

"Calm down Dartz." Said Haru. "I'm sure there is a reason for all this."

"What do you know peon." Said Dartz. "You are not even born in this family. To think that my father would think that you all have the chance to be the master samurai I will not let that happen. You all will not disgrace my family's name. Therefore, for now i will take this as a stepping-stone to fulfill my birthright and to become the samurai master. My blade will forever take those who are in my way down!

"We will all train hard Dartz. Meanwhile we will leave it up to fate to decide who the master would be." Said Haru.

"Fuck fate!" Said Dartz. "This is my destiny and I will not let the likes of you stand in my way.

Dartz walks off with looks of determination, as he gets ready to start training for the next ten years to see who will be the next samurai master. While the others were sleeping, Dartz starts to train all by himself. For hours, he drenched in sweat. He grows tired but he knows that the harder he trains, the more of his chances he will have in order to become the samurai master. It was almost morning. It was hours before anyone else had got up. Dartz was about to take a break until an uninvited guest showed up on the training ground.

"Very good Dartz." Said the unknown man. "Keep this up and you will be the master in no time."

Dartz immediately draws his sword and point it's at the man's face.

"Who the hell are you?" Said Dartz. "How did you get in here? State your name now or face certain death!"

"My name is Jody and I'm a friend."

"Oh...well that was easier than I thought." Said Dartz. "And I don't have friends! So what do you want?

"What I want nothing more than makes you the best nothing less right?" Said Jody. "I know what it means to be a warrior with power."

"Heh judging by the looks of you, you're about a hamburger away from obesity." Said Jody.

"Hey I love to eat." Said Jody. "I will tell you what how about we have a duel. One hit wins the duel. If I win, you hear what I have to say. If you win, I leave no questions asked.

"Okay sure you're on. I doubt it will last long but I will let you humor me." Said Dartz." Now take your stance!"

The two warriors got ready to fight. Dartz being confident starts the battle. He uses his speed to get the advantage over to end the battle quickly. He draws his sword, boosted his speed and tries to strike his sword into Jody but as soon it tries to connect Jody had vanished.

"What the hell?" Said Dartz. "I could have sworn he was right here."

"Not quite." Said Jody.

Jody punches Dartz in the jaw sending him flying across the ground.

"What is going on here?" Said Dartz. "How is this even possible? I am supposed to be the next samurai master. To lose like that by that tub of lard!"

"It's simple my friend never underestimate your opponent." Said Jody." Now since I am the winner, I am here to give offer you an opportunity of a lifetime.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…..MORE TSIRHCITNA ORIGINS: DARTZ**_


	20. TSIRHCITNA ORIGINS: DARTZ PT2

TSIRHCITNA ORIGINS

Dartz Pt. 2

"Ok one question." Said Dartz. "How can you be so fat and be faster than me?"

"I have the power of teleportation." Said Jody.

"But what about your power?" Said Dartz. "I never felt so much."

"Fist of steel literally." Said Jody." Also if were manage to hit me, it would have not work due to my cellular regeneration. Therefore, in other words no one has defeated me.

"So what is this offer you wanted to inform me about?" Said Dartz.

"Okay you want to be the best samurai that ever lived right? So why i don't i give you a chance to make history and do so."said Jody.

"Go on." Said Dartz.

"There is a weapon deep in the mountains of Japan called the black box." Said Jody. "This weapon was used by the power rangers samurai. It was the ultimate weapon for the samurai rangers boosting their samurai skills and powers.

"Sounds really powerful." Said Dartz. "However I know of the black box. For years, my father researched its whereabouts but it was never heard from again since the year 2012. Therefore, I feel that you have been wasting my time. So leave here and never return here. I don't care how powerful you are.

"The reason why your father couldn't find it because I have the only map." Said Jody.

"What? Impossible!" Said Dartz. "My father searched everywhere and he never came across any map. I will not believe that your greasy little hands has a map of the most powerful samurai weapon that ever existed."

"The reason why he could not find it because it was on the planet Onyx. I had to kill a lot of people to get this." Said Jody.

"You lie!" Said Dartz.

Okay if you don't want it I think I will just go." Said Jody. "I will tell you what i will hold on to this offer for as long as it takes, because eventually you will be begging to for the map. So until next time Dartz. Now I have to get out of this country before I starve. All honesty I hate sushi."

Jody leaves the Ozuma clan house. Dartz is confused on how An oversized man like that came across the map of the black box. However, he thought nothing of it because he was not going to chase something that has not been seen in years. Dartz went on for the next ten years training hard as if he intended to do. He has thought about Jody's offer occasionally but he did not want to disrupt his training. The day had finally come for the samurai warriors to see who will be the samurai master of the Ozuma clan.

"Samurai warriors it's been ten long years and i hoped you trained well for today one of you will be the samurai master." Said the lawyer.

"This is it the day i take my rightful place as the master. Once I achieved my destiny will be fulfilled." Said Dartz.

"First thing I am not just a lawyer. I am Master Samurai Shina of the Kang clan. Other words I am Ozuma's sister and your aunt. I have been watching you train hard, dedicating yourselves to your father and master last wishes. I am here to make the next samurai master."

"Ok here it is." Said Dartz. "This is my time and this is the day I become..."

"I came to the decision that the next samurai is Dartz and Haru. Congratulations." Said Shina.

The rest of the samurai warriors were happy for the selected two to be the masters. Haru was surprised that he was picked at all because he had no good luck in his life. Dartz could not believe it that he has to share his destiny with someone else.

"WHY? WHY? HOW THERE ARE TWO MASTERS INSTEAD OF ONE. "said Dartz. "THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!"

"Well Dartz your father knew that you would be a very strong samurai but you lacked the morals of a samurai. Thats why your father choose Haru as well." Said Shina. "You two together make one powerful samurai. One that has power and be humble at the same time! Therefore, this is your fathers will and it cannot be undone. Farewell to you all.

Shina leaves the Ozuma house finishing her part. Everyone else was happy for the two of them. Dartz however did not like the outcome of this day. He thinks to himself asking himself why his father would do this to his own flesh and blood.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU ALL ARE SO HAPPY!" Said Dartz. "DON'T YOU PEONS REALIZE THAT MY BIRTHRIGHT WAS SNATCHED AWAY FROM ME?"

"Dartz I am just as surprised as you are." Said Haru." Having to have come this far in my life and now, I am a samurai master. It is a great honor to be highly thought of by our master. I only wish that I could thank him in person, but I will do that by obeying my masters will."

"THIS IS A DISGRACE!" Said Dartz. "I WILL NOT LET THE LIKES OF YOU JUST COME IN HERE AND BE A MASTER OF MY FAMILY's CLAN!"

Dartz leaves the house for the first time in anger. His destiny that he was training so hard for is now shared with someone else. He could not have been more furious. For days, he has not returned to the house. While he has been gone he trains to his heart's content hoping that his one day the decision that his father had made. One day he stumbles upon the city of Tokyo and walks into a bar for the very first time. He walks in trying to find a meal because he has not ate in days.

"So what it will be?" Said the waiter.

"He take the same thing I having." Said Jody." I'm paying for it all."

"It's you." Said Dartz. "You are back here in Japan.

"Yea I knew you would be here so I came back." Said Jody. "So what brings you here all the way from your huge house? Did you become the samurai master of your clan?"

"Not quite." Said Dartz. "Unfortunately I have to share being the master samurai to that peon Haru. It makes me sick that I have to deal with this. I have not been home in days. The only thing I could do is train until I couldn't train anymore and I kept training."

"Wow what a bummer." Said Jody. "Well if a certain someone had a certain samurai weapon then he would be the only master because he is the first one in decades to find it and wield its power."

"SAVE IT FATASS!" Said Dartz. "HERE YOU GO AFTER ALL THIS TIME YOU STILL WANT TO SELL ME THAT LIE!"

"It's not a lie." Said Jody. "What I tell you is the truth. The offer still stands as long as you agree with the term and conditions that I give this to you."

Dartz thought long and hard about the offer Jody had given him. He sees that no amount of training he puts in for the next twenty years will make him the only master of his clan. He came to realize that Jody gave word for word about the black box and after ten years, his story was the same.

"Alright if what you say is true, then I have no choice. "Said Dartz." In order to claim what is rightfully mine and only mine. So what are the terms and conditions?"

"Finally I see you came around." Said Jody. "Okay here's the deal I give you the map to the black box; however, once you find the black box and take your place as the samurai master all I need from you is your soul."

"MY SOUL!" Said Dartz. "I don't know it sounds pretty steep."

"So I guess you don't want it. Oh well I came here for nothing." Said Jody." Good luck sharing your birthright with Haru."

"Wait!" Said Dartz "Will it hurt?"

"No think of it as you are being employed for my boss." Said Jody. "Also you will be fighting pretty much all the time.

"Ok a least I get to fight." Said Dartz. "Let's have that map!"

Jody hands Dartz the map. He opens it up and the location to the black box is reveled.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…..MORE TSIRHCITNA ORIGINS: DARTZ**_


	21. TSIRHCITNA ORIGNS: DARTZ PT3

TSIRHCITNA ORIGINS

DARTZ PT. 3

The black box location has been revealed but it is in a place where no mortal where dare to go and that is the demon door cave in Mt. Fiji. The place where evil samurai have fallen.

"This place is forbidden." Said Dartz. "How I'm supposed to get the black box in the place where the darkest samurai rest at. This is truly impossible."

"Hey it's there." Said Jody. "Sources say the gold samurai ranger put the black box there after they defeated the nighlok but no records of the battles were kept just the map of the black box shows proof that those battles took place."

"I don't know about this." Said Dartz.

"Dartz this is the chance to finished what your father couldn't do." Said Jody.

"What I'm saying black box is there and it can be in my grasp less than twenty-four hours." Said Dartz. "I'm leaving now."

"Hey aren't you going to eat your food?" Said Jody.

"There is no time for food." Said Jody. "See ya later in twenty four hours."

Dartz takes the map and runs to Mt. Fiji to obtain the black box. For hours he couldn't stop running because the longer he rests the further away, he gets to fulfill his destiny. He then makes it to the beginning of Mt. Fiji. He pulls out the map and looks at the instructions that he had to follow to enter demons door cave is to have evil ambitions. Dartz ponders as he walks to door and instantly the door opens.

"Ok that was easy." said Dartz." Now for the black box.

Dartz runs down the dark cave. He could feel the mystical energies of the fallen evil samurai warriors. He had never felt anything so evil in his entire. He runs until he sees a light at the end of the cave and finds dark energy all around the room. In front of him, he sees a dark ball of energy surrounded by binding symbols. He notices that it was the symbol power that the gold samurai uses. He knows for sure that he found the black box.

"Now it is time for me to take back my birthright and claim the black box to be mine."

He reaches for the black box but is repelled by the symbol power from the gold ranger.

"Damn I am so close how I'm supposed to get the black box out from this powerful symbol power?"

"We can help you." Said a voice.

"Who the hell is that?" Said Dartz. "Show yourself now!"

"We are the dark samurai spirits trapped here for all eternity. But we can help achieve your goal and obtaining the black box."

"How? Why should I trust you?" Said Dartz.

"Absorb all of our dark energy. Combine it with your energy and you will release the black box." Said the dark spirits. "We only want to be free of this terrible curse if you absorb all our energy then you will free us. Also you will have more power than what you had before you came here today."

"More power? You said the magic word." Said Dartz. "Okay let's do it."

The dark spirits infused themselves into Dartz increasing his power to break the seal over the black box. He couldn't believe the power he had obtained by absorbing their energies. He reaches for the black box and he easily breaks the seal. He absorbs the power of the black box increasing his power tenfold.

OH MY GOD! I NEVER FELT SUCH POWER!" Said Dartz.

Dartz starts to see images from the black box from the final battles of the samurai rangers. In addition, they were not alone another ranger team was present it was the dinothunder rangers. They destroyed the nighlok but they had to face a terrifying new foe known as The Pagan Gods.

"What the hell are the images? It seems that the black box was the only thing that held the records of their final battle. This is interesting. Now I have to claim what is rightfully mine!

Back at the Ozuma clan house Haru and the other warriors are worried about what happened to Dartz the past week. They were going to presume him dead until the front door of the house blew open without warning. The warriors went to find out what it was. It was none other than Dartz. What they noticed about him was dark and cold. They sensed that there more people present in the house other than them.

"Dartz what's going here?" Said Haru. "What this dark presences I sense in you?"

"It's simple." Said Dartz. "I have the spirits of the dark samurai from demon door cave and I have absorbed the power of the legendary black box.

"Dartz how could you absorb the dark samurai powers?" Said Haru." In addition, the black box was intended for good not evil! Our father will be disappointed in you!"

"HE NOT YOUR FATHER! DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM FATHER AGAIN ANY OF YOU?" Said Dartz. "THIS IS MY DESTINY TO BE THE SAMURAI AND YOU ALL IS A DISGRACE BE GONE FOREVER!"

Dartz swings his sword killing the others in an instant. He laughs hysterically with no remorse that he killed his samurai siblings.

"SEE THIS MY TRUE POWER HARU! YOU EITHER SUBMIT YOUR POSITION OR DIE!"

"I will do what I must and I don't care how long it takes Dartz but I will save you from your ambitions." Said Haru.

"WRONG ANSWER!" Said Dartz. "NOW DIE!"

Dartz swings his sword at Haru. Haru draws his sword and blocks his attack. Dartz is surprised with Haru blocking effortlessly.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Said Dartz. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT? I HAVE THE POWER OF THE DARK SAMURAI SPIRITS AND THE POWER OF THE BLACK BOX YOU SHOULD BE DUST BY NOW!"

"It is simple." Said Haru.

"WHAT IS IT? TELL ME!" Said Dartz.

Just the Jody appears behind Haru punching him in the chest. Sending him flying across the mountains.

"Well I see that you wasted no time." Said Jody.

"YOU FATASS YOU I COULD OF KILLED HIM IT WAS NO PROBLEM. "Said Dartz.

"Just be thankful you brat!" Said Jody. "So I see you grabbed a little more than the black box."

"YES I HAVE EVEN MORE POWER THAN I IMAGINED!" Said Dartz.

"You know the rest of the samurai masters are going to find out about this." Said Jody.

"WHERE THE HELL YOU THINK IM GOING NEXT?" Said Dartz.

"Ok have fun with that but remember our deal." Said Jody.

"Yea I know." Said Dartz.

Dartz and Jody go their separate ways. Dartz heads for the other samurai clans killing them all and leaving no trace of their existence. Dartz had a new goal to be the only samurai master in the world. Meanwhile Jody meets his boss in an unknown location.

"Master we have the samurai and he has the black box." Said Jody.

"Excellent work Jody." Said the unknown man. "Now it's time for the last piece of the puzzle for my fighting force. You know what to do. Do not fail me Jody!"

"Yes master I won't fail you."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…THAT CONCLUDES DARTZ'S ORIGIN. NOW KAGEN IS NEXT SO STAY TUNED. **_


	22. TSIRHCITNA ORIGINS: KAGEN PT 1

TSIRHCITNA ORIGINS

KAGEN PT. 1

Twenty years ago at a Chicago hospital, a woman by the name of Lisa went into labor at ten o'clock in the evening. As she shouted in pain, the doctors are baffled because this is a very unusual birth. The used x-rays to look inside her womb and what they found were utterly disturbing. Inside her body was indeed a baby; however, it is absorbing everything that is inside Lisa's body. The doctors tried a C-section to get the baby out but it even absorbed the cutting utensils mass. It was too late Lisa had succumbed to the pain and had died. The baby was born he started to cry loudly as he absorbs every solid object around him including the doctors. The next morning the entire hospital was gone. Police were confused that the only survivor was this baby. This is the story of the TSIRHCITNA leader Kagen.

Kagen was taken to a secret underground facility in Canada. The scientists have been keeping a close eye on him since he was a baby. Trying to figure out how to tap into his abilities. The only time his abilities would show is whenever he throws a temper tantrum or when he is having nightmares. Dr. Calloway has been the main one observing him since Kagen was a child. Dr. Calloway was the closest thing he had ever had to a parent.

"Dr. Calloway do I have to do this all the time?" Said Kagen. "When am I going to do any other normal person would do?

"Because you're not any other normal person." Said Dr. Calloway. "Plus we have been through this before you have to learn to control your abilities."

"I'm trying here okay. I for one didn't ask for this." Said Kagen.

"Well in life we don't ask for a lot of the things that happen to us." Said Dr. Calloway. "However is what we choose to do to make it work for us?"

"I never thought of it like that." Said Kagen.

"Yea just give it more time. Heaven wasn't created in a day." Said Dr. Calloway.

Dr. Calloway and Kagen have become over the years. Kagen has gotten better with controlling his abilities. He can now absorb of what he wants to absorb. He now has the ability to absorb the mass from up under him and gain the power of super speed. Dr. Calloway gives a daily report to his boss that funds his research.

"My report sir." Said ." He has made great progress since he made it here twenty years ago. He learned to control his abilities and plus he learned the power of super speed by absorbing all the mass up under his feet."

"Well that's good progress doctor." Said Dr. Braxton. "However will be vulnerable to any operation tool? Because we need to reproduce his DNA for the military to make super soldiers."

"Yea there is one problem." Said Dr. Calloway. "I haven't told him that we are going to need his DNA yet because I just want him to control his abilities for now. To me that was the great objective."

"Well we need to do something soon or I will cut your funding and you will be fired. No one will hire you ever again when I am done with you. "said Dr. Braxton.

"Ok ok I will try to do something. Just give me until next week. I will have his DNA sample to you I promise."

"You had better!" Said Dr. Braxton.

The next morning Dr. Calloway was nervous because he had one week to get the DNA sample. He knows he has to tell Kagen the truth about his true purpose on why they trying to do with him.

"Good morning Dr. Calloway." Said Kagen. "Hey last night I learned a neat trick I can gather magnetic energy and short out any electrical appliances.

"Amazing!" Said Dr. Calloway. "At this rate if you keep at it you can cause a black out to a whole neighborhood hell maybe a whole city!"

"Yea I am starting to really get a hang of my abilities. I say after all this time I can't believe that I progressed so much and I have you to thank for that Dr. Calloway." Said Kagen.

Dr. Calloway could not help but feel bad because he has been deceiving Kagen the whole time using him to help the military make super soldiers.

"Kagen I proud that you made a lot of progress but we today we are going to do something entirely different." Said Dr. Calloway.

"Ok. What is it?" Said Kagen. "I feel like I can do anything I feel nothing can hurt me."

"See that's just it." Said Dr. Calloway. "You can't get hurt. We are going to need a sample of your DNA but it seems that we cannot because you are invulnerable. Therefore, we need to find a way to get part of your DNA or I will lose my job.

"Ok sure if it's to save your job then ok." Said Kagen.

Kagen pulls out a piece of his hair and gives it to Dr. Calloway

"Kagen..." said Dr. Calloway

"You don't need to say anything. You are the closest person that I ever had to a father and I am thankful that you helped me control my powers." Said Kagen.

"Kagen thank you. You saved my job and for that I can't thank you enough." Said Dr. Calloway.

"No worries. Oh yea by the way what do you need my DNA for?" Said Kagen.

"Oh nothing at all. We just need it for a little research that is all. But that is it for today I will see you tomorrow." Said Dr. Calloway.

Dr. Calloway leaves Kagen with a full day to himself. However, he had to lie to keep him from the truth. Kagen will be devastated that the man he has looked up to as a father is using him to supply the military with new super soldiers.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…..MORE TSIRHCITNA ORIGINS: KAGEN**_


	23. TSIRHCITNA ORIGINS:KAGEN PT2

TSIRHCITNA ORIGINS

KAGEN PT.2

Dr. Calloway delivered Kagen's hair to Dr. Braxton. They began to experiment immediately to go into production of the military super solider. Weeks later they met with the worlds military to the discuss Project Deities.

"Gentlemen I have discuss Project Deities with the president it is unanimous. "said Dr. Braxton. "We have the other DNA sample from subject Kagen. It took us years to figure out but luckily, Dr. Calloway has pulled through for us.

"So doctor when the project will be finished." Said a marine Lieutenant

"Within the month." Said Dr. Braxton. "We have all more than enough DNA to synthesize enough serum for human trails."

"Listen doctor I don't approve of this project but frankly you're funding comes from a different third party source with no name. So I'll be keeping a close eye on this project." Said the air force Lieutenant.

The meeting was dismissed. Meanwhile Kagen was enjoying countless days off. Dr. Calloway comes by and checks on him every now and then. He barely even speaks to Kagen because he lied to Kagen about the use of his DNA.

"Man it's been awhile since I last spoke with Dr. Calloway. Doctors just coming in and out. People working overtime. Something big is going down and I want to find out."

Kagen waited for the opportunity to sneak out of his room until a doctor walks by the room. He grabs him knocks him out, takes his clothes, and can easily walk around the laboratory. So far, he does not see anything out of the ordinary. He sees nothing interesting to go on until he come across Dr. Calloway's desk and finds a folder marked Project Deities.

"What the hell is this? The doctor never told me about this. He tells me everything that goes on around here. Well it looks like not everything."

Kagen further looks into the folder and he finds his name and all the progress he has made since he has been at the facility. He later finds that his DNA was recently acquired to further progress the project. Kagen was disappointed that Dr. Calloway has been lying to him for years. He then discovers another person that had also taken a DNA sample from another and his name was Bahgtru.

"Well not only the doctor been lying to me but there is another one that's here. I have to find him."

Kagen learns the location of where Bahgtru is being held. It was several levels below to where he is now and security is going to be tighter. Kagen grabs Dr. Calloway's green card and proceeded on to the lower levels. He had to look inconspicuous the whole time or he would have been caught. Hours have passed by he had made it to the lowest level. He walks in and sees does not of doctors working around the clock. He figures that they are working on Project Deities. He looks over and sees a cryogenic tank with someone inside of it. He walks over to it and he sees that it is none other than Bahgtru frozen in the cryogenic tank.

"Whoa so this is him. Why is he frozen like this? What the hell is going on here?"

"So you are Kagen?" Said a voice.

"What who the hell is that?" Said Kagen. "Where are you? I hear you but I don't see you."

"I'm Bahgtru and I am speaking to you telepathically."

"But how? You are frozen." Said Kagen. "Also it looks like you been here a long time. Exactly how long?

"I've been here since the year 2012." Said Bahgtru. "I was wounded really badly in battle thus being captured by the government I have been experimented on ever since for their projects. All I want to be released but I can't due to me being froze please can you help me? I can tell that you have been deceived also.

"Yea I just found out actually." Said Kagen. "So how I'm supposed to help you?"

"Shutdown the machine and I will be free. Please be advised that once you do this there is no going back." Said. Bahgtru. "Do you understand?

"Yes! I do!" Said Kagen.

Kagen head towards the machine starts to shut it down. Soon as he even touched it, the alarm goes off. Then an intercom comes on.

"ATTENTION SUBJECT BAHGTRU CHAMBER HAS BEEN COMPROMISED. IN ADDITION, SUBJECT KAGEN IS MISSING AS WELL!

Just then, security guards make it to the lower level and found Kagen tampering with the machine. They tried to restrain him but they were no match for him. Kagen finished turning off the machine and Bahgtru quickly thawed.

"Thank you my friend." You have done me a great service." said Bahgtru. "For your reward I will spare your life. As for this facility it will forever be erased from history!"

Just then, Dr. Calloway walks in to find Kagen and Bahgtru.

"Kagen what have you done son?" Said Dr. Calloway. "Why have you done this?"

"Okay answer me this. Why have you lied to me all this time?" Said Kagen. "I trusted you with everything and you used my DNA for your experiments. I can never forgive you but...Bahgtru can you spare his life please."

"Heh well I suppose. Stand back." Said Bahgtru.

Bahgtru holds his hand out and teleports away from the facility.

"Hey one more thing." Said Kagen. "What are you? Are you human at all?"

"Don't ever compare me to humans my friend." Said Bahgtru. "For I am and for always will be...A GOD!

Bahgtru ignites his body and the scene had gone white. Several minutes later, the underground facility was no more. A large truck shows up at the destruction where the facility used to be. A very large fat man gets out of the truck with disappointed look on his face as he stares at the destruction. He gets on the phone to report to his boss.

"Uh boss this is Jody reporting in. Everything that was Project Deities has been reduced to a pile of rubble. So what now?"

While talking on the phone Jody he hears some of the rubble moving. He heads over to it and he finds an unscratched Kagen.

"Boss all may have not has been lost. Because this guy here will speed up our plans for months I promise you that."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…..TSIRHCITNA ORIGINS WILL CONCLUDE.**_


	24. TSIRHCITNA ORIGINS:KAGEN PT3

TSIRHCITNA ORIGINS

KAGEN PT. 3

Jody walks over to Kagen picking him up by the arm out of the rubble of the destruction.

"So it seems that part of Project Deities has survived." Said Jody. "Hey you wouldn't by chance know what happened here huh?"

"Yeah...I helped the god Bahgtru escape and he blew up the place.

"Oh so your responsible for all this?" Said Jody. "You ruined over a billion dollars. My boss will not be happy about this.

"Fuck your boss!" Said Kagen. "He wanted to get out. So I let him out."

Jody punches Kagen in the stomach. Kagen had never felt pain before in his life.

"What? How in the hell is this possible? He hit me effortlessly. I thought nothing can hurt me." Said Kagen.

"You stupid shit! You cost my boss a lot of money." Said Jody. "You have any idea how long this project took to assemble? Do you know how many years we are going to be set back because of you? No matter you are going to pay every single cent with your soul."

"Hey it wasn't my fault I was kept like a lab rat for the past twenty years of my life. In addition, do you honestly think that you could have kept that god in forever?

"We will never know that now. You are coming with me!" Said Jody.

Jody knocks Kagen out. Kagen wakes up in bed several hours later in a daze in an undisclosed location. He looks around and he sees two other beds to where the room is in. Later Jody walks in eating three whole pizzas.

"So how did you sleep?" Said Jody.

"Like a baby." Said Kagen.

"Now now no need to get sarcastic there Kagen." Said Jody. "Are you hungry?"

"No the fuck I am not." Said Kagen. "I don't need any food. I want to know why I am here."

"You are here to pay your debt. All seven hundred billion dollars of it." Said Kagen.

"What I don't have that kind of money." Said Kagen. "Hell I never even had money in my entire life."

"Well looks like you are going to have to do something else to pay it all back." Said Jody.

"Like what?" Said Kagen.

"Oh you will work with a team and perform jobs with no questions asks." Said Jody. "With that you will buy your freedom."

"And if I refuse?" Said Kagen.

"Oh I knew you would say that." Said Jody. "See while you were sleeping I managed to get a piece of you DNA and synthesized it to inject nanite bombs into your body. I have the detonator here with me. Disobey any orders and I will detonate it and it is bye bye to your head."

"You're lying." Said Kagen. "Impossible."

"Oh I'm lying try me." Said Jody.

Jody takes out the detonator and turns it on. Kagen starts to shout in pain as the nanites in his body are crawling to his head.

"Argh! Okay alright I will do it." Said Kagen. As soon as I am free of my debt I will make sure that, I will kill you. You fat fuck.

"Well today is not that day." Said Jody. "As of right now we are partners so deal with it."

"Whatever!" Said Kagen.

"Okay let me be the first to tell that we are the group called the Illuminati." Said Jody. "I would like for you to meet your new teammates.

A male and female walks into the room. The two were not anything like Kagen has seen before. The female was African American and she armed with every kind of bomb known to man. The white male was wearing a black Kendo with two swords are as long as himself.

"Let me to introduce you to Sari the marksmen and bomb expert. This is Dartz the ill-mannered samurai master." Said Jody.

"Hi there." Said Sari.

"Heh he doesn't look that tough to be our leader." Said Dartz. "Once again fatass you managed to prove you have poor judgment unless it's for food."

"I don't care what you think I just want to repay my debt and have my freedom." Said Kagen. "So Jody since we are partners who do we work for?"

"That I can't tell you that right now." Said Jody. "But he gave me the name of what to call your team. You are the TSIRHCITNA.

"Ok what the hell does that mean TSIRHCITNA?" Said Kagen.

"It is ANTICHRIST spelled backwards." Said Jody.

"Hmm...unique." said Kagen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So that's the whole story." Said Jody. "Everything you need to know about The TSIRHCITNA. Is that all ranger?

"So now we know why they have joined the illuminati" said Jack. "So now what?"

"Thank you for all the information there Jody." Said Sky. "Now back to your cell CONFINEMENT!

Sky uses his morpher to put Jody back into a confinement card. Hours later, the rest of the team was told the story of the TSIRHCITNA.

"Rangers I brought up old military records of the Project Deities that the prisoner was talking about." Said Dr. Manx. "They were trying to use Kagen's and Bahgtru DNA to make their super soldiers. The part about the unknown buyer is also true. This goes all the way back to the year 2012. This project has been in the works for over twenty years.

"What else did you find Kat?" Said Jack. "The more we find out about the illuminati the more chances we have to defeat them.

"Well it is true that the facility was destroyed and every doctor was killed except Dr. Calloway but there was another that survived. Actually she had the day off." Said Dr. Manx." Hold on I will pull up her picture. Here look Jack we need to find the both of them because I doubt they know that their secret is alive with ordinary people.

Jack looks onto the Screen. He was surprised to find out who the other doctor was.

"Jack what is it?" Said Dr. Manx

"I can't believe it." Said Jack. "It's Janay!

_**TO BE CONTINUED…THAT CONCLUDES THE TSIRHCITNA ORIGINS. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THEIR BACK STORIES AS MUCH AS I DID WRITING THEM. NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL GET BACK ON TRACK SO STAY TUNED.**_


	25. Trail Of Destiny

TRAIL OF DESTINY

Jack was shocked to find out that Janay was part of Project Deities. What part did she have in this? The main question that is going through Jack mind is how much involved was she in? Does she even know the danger she is in? Find out today!

"Jack you know this woman?" Said .

"Yea she is the woman I met in the future." Said Jack. "We had a kid together. She was the cutest thing. However, she neglected to tell me that she was involved in Project Deities. This is very troubling."

"My question is why in the hell she was involved in Project Deities?" Said Sky. "Jack isn't she supposed to be on our side?"

"I know I am just as surprised as you are." Said Jack. "I have to find her. Kat where does she live?"

"Jack you have to find the both of them not just her." Said . "Do not let your personal feelings get in the way.

"Ok I won't. Now give us the addresses and we will all split into two teams to find them." Said Jack. "Hopefully they will be both be still alive by the time we get to them.

"Well she could be judging that you met her in the future." Said Bridge.

"Wow Bridge that's comforting." Said Jack.

"Alright Sam and Bridge you go with Jack to find Janay. Z, Syd, and I will find Dr. Calloway." Said Sky.

"Here is where Janay lives in a small town called of Bainbridge Georgia." Said Dr. Manx. "Dr. Calloway lives on a military base in Jacksonville North Carolina. The base is called Camp Lejeune. Let's hope that you all won't run into any illuminati there."

"Looks like he still working for the military after all that." Said Jack. "Alright guys' top priorities get Janay and Dr. Calloway here and safe."

"Ok let's do it." Said Sky. "Im ready to start hitting back."

"Guys you go on ahead Sky you are going to have to hang back because there is special assignment that needs your attention." Said Dr. Manx.

"Kat can it wait?" Said Sky. "We are talking about the fate of the world here."

"No it cannot. The others can manage for now." Said Dr. Manx.

"Don't worry Sky we will grab the two doctors and be back before you know it." Said Bridge.

"Yea don't worry about us." Said Sam. "We are power rangers after all."

"Speaking of power rangers Jack I want you to hold on to my morpher for this mission." Said Sky. "Just think of it as returning the favor you did for me years ago."

"Thanks Sky I will have it back for you in no time." Said Jack. "Let's go guys."

The five rangers head off to the eastern side of the world. Meanwhile Sky wanted to know why he had to stay back.

"Okay Kat why the hell I had to stay? I should be out there with the others." Said Sky.

"Yes but they wanted to speak with you." Said Dr. Manx.

"Who?" Said Sky.

Just then, two aliens come in to greet Sky. They both resemble Commander Cruger.

"Sky I would like you to meet Doggie's brothers Wepwawet and Set." Said Dr. Manx.

"Wait I thought he was the last of his race." Said Sky. "How is this possible?"

"We were on a distant planet that was galaxies away at the time." Said Wepwawet."

"Well that makes sense." Said Sky. "So why are you guys here?"

"We are here to carry out Anubis will if anything were to happen to him." Said Set.

"What did his will say?" Said Sky.

"It said that his shadow saber and his powers were passed on to you Schuyler Tate." Said Wepwawet. "You are the first and only human to be part of The Shadow Society."

"But why me?" Said Sky.

"Because like Jack you also have a destiny." Said Set. "You will are to be the new shadow ranger. You see we also battled the illuminati for centuries and we have always managed to spoil their plans. This time we have to watch on the sidelines as your generation fights this evil that our ancestors fought since the beginning of time."

"So what do you suppose to do this destiny of mine?" Said Sky.

"It is your sworn duty to make sure Jack fulfills his destiny to rid the world of the illuminati once and for all." Said Wepwawet. "Protect him at all costs."

"He is my friend of course I will help him save earth. Because that's what friends do" Said Sky.

Sky accepts the terms on what he must do. In order to save earth he must become the new shadow ranger. Meanwhile. The other rangers split up to find the doctors associated with Project Deities. First Syd and Z make it to Jacksonville North Carolina to the military Camp Lejeune to find .

"Okay Dr. Calloway should be working at this 2nd Supply Bn. In the genetic research department in H&S Co." Said Z.

"You sure he is going to cooperate with us?" Said Syd. "I mean he was practically Kagen's father. Can we be sure that we can trust him?

The girls were walking up the building until they bump into two young marines.

"Oh I sorry ma'am I didn't see where I was going." Said the young Marine." Hey, your S.P.D. aren't you?

"Yea we are and it's okay." Said Z "Hey we are looking for a Dr. Calloway you guys may have seen him by chance. What are your names anyway?

"My name is Lcpl Thumbi and this is Lcpl Grey. Yea we were just about to go and see him.

"Ok can you take us to him?" Said Z.

"Sure let's go." Said Lcpl Grey.

The two marines lead Z and Syd to Dr. Calloway, but little did they know that the entire Bn is covered with Illuminati agents.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…NOW THAT WE ARE DONE WITH THE ORIGINS. I DECIDED TO USE THE OLD BATTALION WHEN I WAS IN THE MARINE CORPS. SO IF YOU HAD ANY QUESTIONS CONCERNING THAT SO YEA…LOL BUT I HAVE THE FEELING THAT I WILL HAVE A NEW CHAPTER EVERYDAY SO STAY TUNED.**_


	26. Syd and Z Mission Save Dr Calloway

SYD AND Z

MISSION SAVE DR. CALLOWAY

Meanwhile inside the H&S Company, two Staffnco's 1stsgt Lambert and GySgt Stewart notice that two officers S.P.D. have come to their Battalion.

"What the hell? S.P.D.? What the hell are they doing here?" Said 1sgt Lambert.

"I don't think they are any ordinary S.P.D." said GySgt Stewart.

"You don't think that they are power rangers?" Said 1stsgt Lambert.

"I believe so 1stsgt." Said GySgt Stewart. "They were fighting the TSIRHCITNA, a week ago in New Tech City.

"Damn it how did I let them slip through the gates?" Said 1stsgt Lambert." The boss is not going to like this. You know they also have Jody in custody?"

"Things are looking bad so far." Said GySgt Stewart. "However look at this we have two rangers right here and if. We take them out now the boss will promote us.

"You have a point there gunny." Said 1stsgt Lambert. "Look they are also with the two troublemakers Thumbi and Grey. I wanted to get rid of them for a long time, since that day they were telling everyone about the illuminati existence. However the boss says who would believe them so he said for us to make their lives as miserable as possible giving them a chance to back down."

"Yea planting evidence of Spice in their rooms, setting them up to sleep with underage girls etc." Said GySgt Stewart. "Hey how about we just kill them along with the rangers?"

"But the boss said that we should not." Said 1stsgt Lambert.

"Leave that to me."said GySgt Stewart. "Besides we have to do whatever that is necessary to rid us of our enemies.

While the two marine Staffnco's were plotting their demise. Thumbi and Grey lead them to Dr. Calloway's lab.

"Dr. Calloway sir, this is S.P.D. and they need to speak with you." Said Thumbi.

"Oh really so how can I help you today ladies?" Said Dr. Calloway.

"Project Deities." Said Syd. "It seems that no one knows that you are still alive."

"Project Deities?" Said Dr. Calloway. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Doctor there is no need to lie to us." Said Z. "We know you were part of it. Using Kagen and Bahgtru DNA to make super soldiers."

"Ladies I like to help you but I have no recollection on what you are talking about."

"Okay let's see what Judgment has to say about you." Said Syd. "JUDGMENT MODE!"

Syd uses her morpher to find out if the doctor was telling the truth or not. The judgment mode reads he is telling the truth.

"I told you I was telling the truth." Said ." Is that all ladies?"

"Not quite." Said Z. "Even though you are telling the truth, your life may still be in danger. We need to get you to safety."

"Safety from what?" Said Dr. Calloway.

"The secret society known as the illuminati." Said Syd.

"The illuminati? So it is true." Said Thumbi.

"What do you know of them?" Said Z.

"Oh nobody they are just out to take over the world." Said Grey.

"Well hate to tell you it is true." Said Syd. "That's why we have to get Dr. Calloway out of here and to safety.

"My question is how are you going to get out of here now?" Said Thumbi." Because majority of the people we work for are. Agents of the illuminati. They have made our lives a living hell since we were telling everyone else about it. We been NJP'd twice. We have not been home in half of year. Life has truly been a living hell literally.

"Sorry to hear that Thumbi." Said Syd. "Hey why don't we take them down for you?"

"Uh Syd I don't think we are in the liberty to be making promises." Said Z. "We need to get Dr. Calloway out of here quick, fast and in a hurry."

"Okay but can we at least get them out of here?" Said Syd.

"Yea if they know about them chances are that they will be after them. "said Z.

"Hey how would guys like to join S.P.D.?" Said Syd. "We could really use y'all in the fight against the illuminati."

"Yea." Said Thumbi and Grey.

"Okay that's all good but what the hell is going on here." Said Dr. Calloway.

"We will explain later but we have to get back to headquarters." Said Z. "Your safety is the main one important."

"I'm afraid that is not going to happen." Said 1sgt Lambert.

"You see you two ladies made a big ass mistake but coming here."said GySgt Stewart. "Thumbi and Grey looks like your new friends has got you a court martial signed by the Bn Commander himself. Oh yea rangers I have here a little sample from what was left from Project Deities. It was never tested by for our bosses cause. I will be the guinea pig."

GySgt Stewart pulls out a needle and injects it into himself. His body started change dramatically. His muscles started to get bigger. He grew taller over six feet and he has a dark aura surrounding him.

"Oh fuck." Said Syd. "This is the super solider that they were trying to make?"

"Yea the power of Kagen and Bahgtru all in one." Said Z. "This is not good. Thumbi and Grey get Dr. Calloway out of here right now! We will hold this brute off." Our S.P.D. vehicle is 3 miles from here go now!"

"Okay you can count on us." Said Thumbi.

"We will get him to safety." Said Grey. "Doesn't worry about us just kick this guy's ass."

Thumbi and Grey grab Dr. Calloway and started to run away. 1stsgt Lambert went after them to try to stop them from getting away.

"Alright Syd you ready!" Said Z.

"Oh hell yea!" Said Syd.

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

Z and Syd are about to head into battle to defeat a now super GySgt Stewart. However, will they succeed or will this be their last battle?

_**To BE CONTINUED…YES IF YOU WERE WONDERING I WAS USING THE ASSHOLES FROM MY COMMAND. OH, I HATED THEM SO MUCH. HOWEVER, ALL I CAN DO IS PUT AS BAD GUYS IN MY STORY. BUT NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW EVENING. OH YEA DON'T FORGET TO WATCH POWER RANGERS SUPER SAMURAI FEB 18**__**TH**__**.**_


	27. Abomination

**ABOMINATION**

Z and Syd turn into their ranger forms and went straight into S.W.A.T. mode. They have their sliver enforces ready to battle super Stewart the GySgt that injected himself with an untested Project Deities serum transforming him into a walking nightmare.

"SLIVER ENFORCERS FIRE!" Said the rangers.

"HA JUST YOU GO AHEAD AND TRY!" Said Super Stewart.

They shot their sliver enforcers right into Super Stewart chest but too much as they are not surprised that he had absorbed the energy blasts. His powered has increased tenfold.

"Wow knew that was going to happen." Said Syd. "What the hell are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Who would have thought that we would have to deal with this?" Said Z. "We weren't prepared for this. I hope Thumbi and Grey are doing better than we are."

"I highly doubt it." Said Syd.

"HAHAHAHAHA! COME LADIES THIS IS THE DAY OF YOUR DEATH!" Said Super Stewart.

Meanwhile Thumbi and Grey are trying to get Dr. Calloway away from the battle. Little did they know that 1stSgt Lambert was following them.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE MARINES!" Said 1stSgt Lambert "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING? I KNOW YOU ARE NOT GOING UA! ESPECIALLY YOU DOCTOR!"

"Doctor gets in the car." Said Thumbi.

"Whatever." Said Dr. Calloway.

When they were trying to get in the car, it blew up instantly.

"What the hell was that?" Said Thumbi." Doctor are you alright."

"FUCK THE DOCTOR! LOOK AT MY CAR! WHO DID THAT?" Said Grey.

"Well that comes from the power from one of the early illuminati experiments." Said 1stSgt Lambert. "Just splice together spider DNA with human DNA and combining with machine weapon technology.

1sgtSgt Lambert transforms his body into a spiderlike mutant experiment.

"What the fuck?" Said Thumbi.

"One of my early experiments." Said Dr. Calloway. "However at that stage whenever they transform they won't survive another sixty seconds. Why would they do this to you?"

"WHAT?" Said 1stSgt Lambert. "You mean to tell me the minute I transformed I was dead from the beginning? No matter I will just kill you before that time."

1stsgt Lambert chases Thumbi, Grey, and Dr. Calloway. They run and scream like little girls as they have no idea how to get away from him.

"Guys I don't think we can last much longer." Said Grey. " I am getting tired."

"Oh don't be such a pussy." Said Thumbi. "Now that you mention it I getting tired too."

"Oh look I caught you all by you little lonesome." Said 1stSgt Lambert." NOW DIE!"

As the three scream in fear. 1stsgt Lambert stops in his tracks. The three look to see why they are not dead yet they see that 1stSgt Lambert has turned into ashes.

"What the hell happened?" Said Thumbi.

"Looks like the poisonous part of the spider DNA took over his body and burned him on the inside out." Said Dr. Calloway."Question is why they would experiment on him if the project were shut down. Very strange. Guys it seems those girls were telling the truth after all. We have to get out of here now."

"But what about Syd and Z?" Said Thumbi.

"We have to pray that they will make it out alive." Said Grey.

As Grey, Thumbi, and Dr. Calloway get away to make it back to S.P.D. headquarters, Syd and Z were having trouble fighting Super Stewart.

"Shit this guy is really serious about getting rid of us." Said Syd.

"You see ladies the powers of project Deities is more than what you and I have ever expected." Said Super Stewart. "Your efforts are futile. You will die today. Just then, a blinding light comes into the battle area it was none other than the God Bahgtru.

"What is this?" Said Super Stewart.

"I am Bahgtru and I sensed that my powers are being misused by you humans."

"What do you mean?" Said Syd.

"What you are fighting before you right now is an abomination to my powers and I will not allow it." Said Bahgtru.

"Say what you want there Bahgtru." Said Super Stewart. "You just mad at the fact that I now have the same power that of a god."

"Heh give me a break." Said Bahgtru. "You are an abomination nothing more, nothing less."

"YOU DARE MOCK ME?" Said Super Stewart "WHY DON'T I GIVE YOU A SAMPLE OF MY POWER."

Super Stewart runs in rage towards Bahgtru. Not worried at all he just stands there with a smirk on his face. Super Stewart goes for a powerful punch and tries to land a blow until Bahgtru catches it. Super Stewart tried to move but the god was just too strong for him.

"Heh Pathetic." Said Bahgtru. "Now let me show you real power of a god."

Bahgtru hand glows bright onto Super Stewart's fists. He still tried to move until he saw his hand quickly starting to disintegrate.

"WHAT THE HELL BUT I THOUGHT I HAD THE POWERS OF A GOD." Said Super Stewart.

"Like I said nothing more than an abomination." Said Bahgtru.

Soon after Super Stewart, whole body was no more. Syd and Z were scared for their lives. They do not know if they should try to fight or run away the first chance they got.

"Power Rangers you can stop thinking on whether to attack me or not." Said Bahgtru. "I have no quarrel with you because you were not the ones that capture me. So I am doing you a favor right now I will decide to let you live. I just needed to get rid of that abomination. However don't think I am on your side. I hate all humans. As far as your Dr. Calloway on why he doesn't remember project Deities because I erased his memory when Kagen ask me to save him. In addition, they made it back to your headquarters so they are safe. I will transport you back home, but heed my warning you better to pray whomever it is that you pray to that you will never see me again.

"Z and Syd were speechless because of how scared are they of Bahgtru. He transported them back to S.P.D. headquarters safely like he had promised.

"Z, Syd you guys made it back." Said Grey. "I knew it you kicked his ass."

"Sorry to tell you that it wasn't us." Said Z.

"Then who was it?" Said Thumbi.

"I can't tell you that." Said Z. "Just by saying his name terrifies me. What I can tell you is that I hope to god we will never see him again.

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	28. The Set Up

** THE SET UP**

Jack, Bridge, and Sam arrive at Bainbridge GA to find Janay. They had a small advantage the town was no bigger than the courtyard of S.P.D. headquarters.

"Wow what a small ass town." Said Jack.

"I love small towns easy to figure out." Said Bridge.

"Makes you appreciate the big city we live in." Said Bridge.

"Whatever you guys say." Said Jack. "Now where are we going to find Janay?"

"Her last place of employment is she is a science teacher at the only high school here."

"Alright let's go check guys." Said Jack.

The rangers head to the local high school of Bainbridge high to find Janay.

"Hello there officers can I help you today?" Said the principal.

"Yes we are looking for Ms. Janay Jones." Said Jack.

"Oh I'm sorry officers I'm afraid that she had called in sick today."

"Do you know where she is?" Said Sam. "It very important to our case."

"She stays on Brouhton Street right in town." Said the principal.

"Alright thanks let's go." Said Jack. "No time to lose."

As the rangers leave the school to go and find Janay, someone comes into the room where the principal was. It was none other than Janay.

"Good afternoon principal Baxter." Said Janay. "Why was S.P.D. was here?"

"Oh nothing they were just looking for a criminal." Said Principal Baxter." Do not worry I took care of them. I pointed them in the right direction.

Janay leaves the room. Principal picks up her phone to call someone.

"Good afternoon sir, I wanted to let you know that the power rangers have come to town. Do not worry I sent them to Brouhton Street. Trust me they will not be coming out alive."

"You had damn well better." Said a dark voice." If you fail me, I will send the TSIRHCITNA to pay you a visit. Do you understand Principal Baxter?

The rangers make it to Brouhton Street to find Janay. Not knowing that the Illuminati agent Principal Baxter had misled them on Janay's whereabouts they are about to walk into a trap.

"Judging by the looks of this place it looks like the homeless reside here." Said Jack. "It looks like it's been this way for years."

"Well according to the history data, these streets have been the center of drug trafficking for years." Said Sam. "No other data shows that law enforcement tried to neither stop this nor try to slow it down."

"I feel great sympathy for the ones that are trying to do better." Said Jack. "Drug dealers make me sick. Look that's look like Janay's house on what the principal told us."

The rangers walk up to the house and knock on the door. For a while, no one answers the door. It would have appeared that no one was home. The rangers walk off thinking that it was a dead end until the door opens up in front of them. As they were walking up to go inside a huge blasts comes from the door. The rangers quickly evaded the attack. A huge hulky man emerges from the door. He has a grenade launcher on where his left hand should be. The rangers were figured out that Principal Baxter set them up.

"That bitch set us up." Said Jack.

"That's an understatement." Said Bridge.

"Who the hell are you?" Said Sam.

"Who the fuck are you? Coming on my property and disrupting me." Said the man

"We are S.P.D. so that means you assaulted officers." Said Jack.

"Wait you came to my property that I been paid for years ago. I have the right to shoot any trespassers." Said the man.

"Okay let's calm down here." Said Bridge." We mean you no harm we were just looking for someone."

"Yea we were tricked by the principal at Bainbridge high. Just wait to I get my hands on her." Said Jack.

"Jack calm down. "Said Sam. "She will be arrested for giving false information."

"Whatever." Said Jack. "So what's your name anyway?"

"The name is Sin and I am sorry if I attacked you. I'm just use to gangsters and druggies breaking into my house."

"What the police have done?" Said Bridge. "I'm sure they wouldn't let this type of stuff to go on like this. "Said Bridge.

"No. Every cop that ever came here were either bought or killed." Said Sin.

"That's sad. Hey have you ever heard of the illuminati?" Said Sam.

"No not at all. Why you ask?" Said Sin.

"So this neighborhood has nothing to do with the illuminati. Looks like the principal sent us here hoping to be killed by the locals here." Said Jack. "Look Sin clearly this was all a misunderstanding, but we apologize for intruding. Come on guys we must get back to the school we have to find Janay. The illuminati know we are here."

"The rangers walk to make it back to their vehicles but then a blinding light appears in front of them. The rangers were in surprise because before their eyes was the god Bahgtru.

"Power Rangers. Everywhere I go I ran into you guys." Said Bahgtru.

"So this is the other lab rat for projects Deities." Said Jack.

"Oh No." Said Sam.

"That's no good." Said Bridge.

"I DON'T THINK YOU HAVE ANY LIBERTY TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Said Bahgtru.

"I don't care who you are." Said Jack. "God or not!"

"You must don't know what I can do to you. I can destroy you all in an instant." Said Bahgtru.

"Whatever! So why are you here?" said Jack.

"I'm looking for someone. You see rangers that person has something of mine and I am here to get it back." Said Bahgtru.

"What is it?" Said Sam.

"My DNA." Said Bahgtru. "Just a piece of my DNA was needed to complete their Project Deities to make their super soldiers. They are nothing but abominations to me. I will kill for whoever has it. I can feel it here somewhere in this city.

"Well so? You're a God you can find it yourself." Said Jack.

"It's not that simple even though it was a piece of my DNA, but it is just as powerful. However, I know that it was a Doctor." Said Bahgtru. "The doctor who came up with the project. That person is none other than Dr. Janay Jones!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	29. Bahgtru's  Game

**BAHGTRU'S GAME**

Janay? Impossible!" When I went to the future Janay was on our side." Said Jack. "What the hell is going on?"

"Jack maybe she didn't know that when she created Project Deities that it was for the illuminati." Said Sam.

"That may be true but that doesn't change the fact that she was involved." Said Bahgtru." She will know my wrath."

"You honestly think I would let that happen?" Said Jack. "God or not I will try and I won't stop you until my last breath

"I know you would of tried human." Said Bahgtru. "Hey since I'm in such a generous mood, I will make a bet with you. If you can get my DNA to me in three days, I will let you her live. If you don't I will not only kill her but I will destroy this whole city with everyone in it."

"No way I have no time for these games of yours." Said Jack.

"Wait Jack. Maybe this can be good for us." Said Sam." Let's just play along for now."

"Okay Bahgtru we will play your game for now." Said Jack. "You're on.

"Okay three days from this time. You better be here with my DNA."said Bahgtru.

"Count on it." Said Jack." Now let us go guys back to the school. We have to be on alert in case illuminati agents jump us.

"Right!" Said Bridge and Sam.

"Good luck humans you are going to need it." Said Bahgtru.

Bahgtru teleports away. The ranger say their goodbyes to sin and leaves on to get back to the high school to save Janay from the illuminati.

"Ok we have a total of three days to get Bahgtru DNA, but how do we know that. " said Sam. "It could over a dozen illuminati agents there.

"Your right Sam it's a big ass trap." Said Bridge."

"Hmm...Sounds like fun." Said Jack let's do it!"

"Are you crazy?" Said Sam.

"Hey that's Jack for ya." Said Bridge." If he's not scared then I'm not."

"Okay but do we have a plan?" Said Sam

As the rangers were driving, the missiles from two helicopters attacked their vehicle.

"Damn I knew getting back there wasn't going to be easy." Said Jack. "They must have a plan B. Sam get us out of here."

Sam revs up there car going over eighty miles per hour. The helicopters continue their assault on the rangers' vehicle.

"Damn we are coming up on the school we can't bring this here." Said Sam.

"Okay I will take care of them. I will meet you guys there." Said Jack." S.P.D! EMERGENCY!"

Jack transforms into the red ranger. He then pulls out his morpher again to call on his battlizer.

"S.P.D. BATTLIZER! SONIC MODE!"

"Go get'em Jack." Said Bridge.

"He's exactly what I remembered all those years ago." Said Sam." He has not changed a bit.

"Let's go Sam on to Bainbridge High." Said Bridge.

While Sam and Bridge drive away, Jack distracted the attacking helicopters. He flies towards them playing a game of possum seeing who will give first. Just before they connected, the two helicopters turned in opposite directions.

"Whoohoo! This is the main thing I missed." Said Jack. "Looks like they are running scared now. It's too late for them now to run away its time to finish this."

"BATTLIZER! CONTAINMENT MODE! FULL POWER! AYAH!"

Jack destroys the helicopters. He catches the criminal confinement cards and transported them back to headquarters.

"Alright that was fun." Said Jack. "Now to catch up with the others."

Later Sam and Bridge make it back to Bainbridge High.

"Alright everything looks quiet." Said Sam.

"Looks can be deceiving." Said Bridge. "I wonder if Jack manages to lead them away."

"Why don't you ask him yourself? Look!" Said Sam.

"Hey guys did ya miss me?" Said Jack. "POWER DOWN!"

Jack demorphs and descends to the ground.

"What happened Jack?" Said Sam.

"I managed to destroy the helicopters and captured the criminals. It was almost too easy." Said Jack. "Looks quiet around here."

"Let's try to stay alert." Said Sam.

"Not to mention we only got three days to have that DNA. Let's us hope she has it on her." Said Jack. "Alright guys let's get to work.

The rangers run quickly to enter the school and find Janay. In addition, they are here to confront Principal Baxter. Meanwhile on Brouhton Street, another plot was brewing. A mysterious group of thugs has managed to kill Sin and they are now awaiting further orders. Warner Fryer, Brandon Bush, Carlisha Murphy, and Erick Benton were part of the group that is working for the illuminati while destroying their city from the inside out.

"Heh that fatass had it coming to him." Said Warner. "We were counting on him to at least kill one of them."

"Now we have to get our hands dirty." Said Erick.

"Judging by what we just saw, how in the hell we suppose to beat that the battlizer?" Said Carlisha.

"Maybe that's why we are awaiting further orders." Said Brandon.

Later a black SUV pulls up before them. A man in a Marine Corps uniform gets out the SUV. He is over six feet, has tattoo's going down his arms, and he looks as though he has a real attitude on him. This man goes by the name of Sgt. Casper Stephens. Who is he you ask? He is the only undocumented test subject of Project Deities. The only test subject that survived.

"Alright listen up. S.P.D. is at the high school right now trying to collect Jones. Even though we have agents, they will not stand a chance against them. Therefore, I need you to make sure at all cost they do not leave with her. Also there is a plan in the works in case you fail but for your sake you had better not." Said .

The group of thugs understand and the terms of their mission and runs off to stop the rangers from leaving with Janay. picks up his phone and calls the boss.

"Sir they are on their way to intercept the rangers. However, I do not know why you are sending them. You know they don't stand a chance."

"It's no matter Sgt." Said the boss. "Even if the rangers successfully get the Doctor, NO ONE IN THE STATE OF GEORGIA WILL BE ALIVE. LET OPERATION EARTHQUAKE GEORGIA BEGIN!

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	30. Lock Down

**LOCK DOWN**

The rangers managed to get through to the school fighting off any illuminati agents. They hope that Janay is still alive being that they were attacked as soon as they walked in the school. They also hope to get to Principal Baxter and arrest her. Little did the rangers know that the thugs are on their way to try to stop them from completing their mission?

"Good thing all the students went home." Said Sam. "It would of been real difficult to fight if they were here."

"Alright guys we are not through yet." Said Jack. "We still have to find Janay and that bitch Baxter."

"Hey there are still cars out here." Said Bridge. "Luckily we can find Janay a.s.a.p." Said Bridge.

"Alright let's do it." Said Jack.

They ran off upstairs to the second floor to try to find Janay. They narrowed it down and look over to the science wing. They see that one room door was still open. The rangers sprinted over to the room and entered. Jack had much surprise in his face that she was just as beautiful as he remembered but she was also younger than when he met her in the future.

"Can I help you with something?" Said Janay.

"Yes we are S.P.D. and we need you to come with us." Said Bridge.

"Oh my god is there anything wrong? Said Janay.

"Ma'am your life may be in danger." Said Sam.

"Danger from whom?" Said Janay.

"From the Illuminati. Also the God you had cryogenically frozen for years is after you as well." Said Jack.

"I don't what the hell you are talking about." Said Janay. "I have been a science teacher all my life."

"You can cut the lies Janay. We know all about Project Deities." Said Jack. "Also that's why you were kept alive all this time. However, they see you as a loose end now. We can protect you Janay."

"Why are you saying my name like you know me?" Said Janay.

"It's a long story and I wish I had time to explain but we are not safe here." Said Jack. "Just take the time to look inside yourself. You do not have to trust my friends. I'm asking you to trust me."

"I don't know who you are, but you are right something inside me is telling me to trust you. I don't know how I just do." Said Janay. I am sorry if I lied to you all. When I found out that my research was being used for evil world domination, I quickly resigned and passed on my research to god rest his soul."

"Janay I was wondering if you have that DNA sample with you because the so called god Bahgtru wants it back." Said Jack.

"Yea and he was going to kill you but we made a deal with him to have it back within three days." Said Sam.

"If we don't he will destroy the whole city." Said Bridge.

"That's why it's imperative that we get you out here ASAP." Said Jack.

"Okay then that means we have to get to my house. It is on the outskirts of town in the countryside." Said Janay.

"So the sample is there?" Said Sam.

"Not quite" said Janay. "It under my house my grandfather keeps close eye on it so it is safe."

"Okay let's go!" Said Jack.

The rangers were about to leave the school until the power was cut out. They knew that the danger was just beginning. Soon the PA system comes on.

"Attention! We are on locked down! No one gets in. No one gets out." We have special security guards to come in to make sure the school is security system is up to date."

"Damn that bitch Baxter. She managed to trap us here." Said Jack.

"Janay there must be another way out." Said Sam.

"I'm afraid since once the school is on lock down, it will be impossible to escape. Unless we get the security codes from the guards, we will be stuck here."

"Let's call the others." Said Jack. "Z come in this is Jack do you read? Damn nothing, I will try Syd. Syd come in. Syd this is Jack come in."

"Looks like they blocked all communications as well." Said Bridge. "Ingenious."

"Just wait until I get my hands on that bitch!" Said Jack.

"Wait let me try to use my genetic powers to get out of here." Said Sam."

"That's right you can change into your ball of light can't you." Said Jack.

"Yea I just figured it out a couple of years ago." Said Sam.

"Okay then I got a mission for you Sam." Said Jack. "Get to Janay's house and retrieve the DNA sample. We will manage things here until you get back. Bridge can you tell if anybody is in the building and to find Principal Baxter. We get her, we get out!"

Bridge uses his genetic powers to search for lifeforms inside the school.

"I got several life froms. They dont look friendly at all judging by the heat they are packing."

"Okay Sam get going now! We will just manage to take them on." said Jack.

"Right! I won't let you guys down." Said Sam.

Sam turns into his ball of light, flies into the ventilation system, and gets away from the school to get to Janay's house to get Bahgtru's DNA. Meanwhile back at the school the group of thugs are the so-called security guards to hunt the rangers and Dr. Janay down. Will Sam make it in time to Janay's house to retrieve the DNA sample? Will Jack, Bridge, and Janay make it out alive from the thugs? Find out as this exciting story continues!

_**TO BE CONTINUED…..NEXT SATURDAY SUPER SAMURAI CANT WAIT!**_


	31. Two Chapters In one

**TWO STORIES IN ONE: SAM MEETS MR. JONES; REVENGE IS NEVER THE ANSWER!**

Sam touchdowns at Janay's house. He knew that the others were counting on him to return with Bahgtru's DNA to ensure the safety of the city. Sam walks up to Janay's house. He notices that the house was old but it looked like it was just built. He runs up to the house to see if anyone was home until cribots appeared from out of nowhere.

"What the hell? Cribots I thought they were destroyed years ago." Said Sam. "Shit I don't have time for this I have to finish this quick."

The green ranger starts to fight the Cribots. The robots could not keep up Sam because he would jump in and out of his ball of light ability. Landing blows from his fists Sam manages to finish them off with ease.

"Okay that was too quick." Said Sam. "Now to find the DNA sample.

Sam walks up to the house. As he tries to open the door, he falls through trap door. Minutes later Sam wakes up in a cage with his morpher gone and weapon was taken away.

"Welcome green ranger." Said a voice. "You intrude into my home an expected everything to be that easy to come here."

"What the hell is this?" Said Sam. "I thought this was the house of Dr. Janay Jones."

"It is my granddaughter's house but it belonged to my mother when she married again to my step farther. It was passed on to me and I passed it to her."

"So that means we are on the same side." Said Sam. "Which brings to my next question why did cribots attack me? And who are you?"

"They are my security I managed to buy all the scraps when they invaded earth six years ago. And just call me ."

"Okay Mr. Jones. Your granddaughter and my friends are in real trouble. Hell this whole city is in trouble." Said Sam.

"And why is that boy?" Said .

"The DNA sample that is under this house is the reason why I am here." Said Sam. "I need to retrieve it right away if this city is to survive."

"Personally I don't give a damn on what happens to this city." Said Mr. Jones. "This city is nothing but misery." However, if it's to save my granddaughter life. Then I will help you.

"Thanks Mr. Jones. You won't regret it." Said Sam.

"Yea I apologize for the cribots attack." Said Mr. Jones. "I was scared. Here to save you the trouble I managed to retrieve it for you."

"Thanks." Said Sam. "Oh yea can I have my morpher and weapon back.

"Here is the DNA sample and your personal belongings." Said Mr. Jones. "Now get out of here."

Sam was about to leave Janay's house until a very loud tremors shake the city of Bainbridge. A few minutes ago Bridge, Jack, and Janay were still trapped inside the high school. They are also being hunted down by the group of thugs that killed Sin hours ago.

"Damn I hope Sam makes it back alright." Said Jack.

"I'm sure he has made it by now." Said Bridge.

"Not to mention there are thugs are after us." Said Janay. "It is only a matter of time until they catch us."

"It's already too late." Said Warner.

"That was easier than I thought." Said Carlisha.

"Heh. Most work you did all year huh Bitch?"Said Brandon.

"Shut the fuck up! I didn't see you did anything to find them!" Said Carlisha.

"Both of you shut the fuck up!" Said Erick. "We came here to do a job and we don't have time this for ex-lovers quarrel. So get your heads in the game. Jones we cannot allow you to leave with S.P.D. We will not kill you but your friends are another story so they must die."

"Heh just try it." Said Jack. "Janay get behind us we will keep you safe. Ready Bridge?"

"Ready!" Said Bridge.

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

Jack and Bridge transform into their ranger forms and started to fight the thugs. Bridge, Carlisha, Brandon, and Warner started their fight. Bridge draws his deltamax striker and he charged them. The three thugs charge as well at the blue ranger.

"I'm taking you guy's STRIKER! FIRE!" Said Bridge.

The thugs go on the defensive and dodge most of Bridges attacks. The fight. Goes on and eventually the thugs start to slow down. Bridge had managed to land a blow to each of them.

"Damn this ranger is getting on my nerves!" Said Carlisha.

"Heh. Maybe because you get on everyone else nerves. You useless bitch!" Said Brandon.

"Don't you test me motherfucker!" Said Carlisha. "I didn't see you land any hits on him!

"I don't even know why I even dated you in the first place." Said Brandon.

"Heh I tell that to your kids' every day!" Said Carlisha.

"Hey maybe you will work all this out." Said Bridge. "But not today. Now I'm taking you guys in!" CONFINEMENT!

Bridge captures the three thugs into confinement cards. Meanwhile Jack and Erick face off.

"Heh so it would have appeared that you're the leader of this bunch." Said Jack.

"Yes. You should know that better than anyone." Said Erick.

"What do you mean?" Said Jack. "Explain yourself now!"

"Oh Jack I'm offended." Said Erick. "We met several weeks ago at your homeless shelter."

"Wait." Said Jack. "You don't mean..."

"That's right Jack. "Said Erick. "I am responsible for Killing Alley and Piggy. Now I have the opportunity to finish the job I started those weeks ago.

Jack sees flashes of his memories of Alley and Piggy. He then notices those flashes of light he saw after they died he sees clearly through as he sees Erick's face, as he now knows that Erick was telling the truth. Janay listens in as she looks at Jack dropping his guard. Even though he is in his ranger form, she could tell that he was hurt. Seconds later, she then notices that how hard he grips his delta blasters!

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Said Jack.

"Why do you laugh?" Said Erick.

"I'm laughing because this is so much easier than I thought it is." Said Jack. "Now I finally found the one responsible for taking my whole life away from me."

"Oh it doesn't matter!" Said Erick. "Because you will never take me in."

"Take you in?" Said Jack. "HA! I do not want to take you in. That will be the easy way out for you. For I am going to make sure that I will not stop until you are dead! S.P.D. BATTLIZER! CYBER MODE!"

Jack transforms into his battlizer charging at Erick with everything he has. Erick tries to defend but Jack speed managed to break through Erick's defenses. Jack punches him vigorously in the face and breaks his nose. Erick falls back in pain but Jack does not give him the chance to recovery and starts to kick him in the chest sending him flying covered in blood. Before Erick could get up Jack had his sword point blanked up to his neck.

"What are you waiting for?" Said Erick. "Revenge is in your grasps!"

"Jack what are you doing?" Said Bridge. "Aren't you going to take him in?"

"Stay out of this Bridge!" Said Jack. "This is between me and him."

"Come on Jack do it!" Said Erick. "Aren't you going to avenge the love of your life? COME ON! OR ARE YOU TOO MUCH OF A PUSSY TO DO IT! GO ON DO IT!

"YOU JUST MADE YOUR OWN DEATH WISH!" Said Jack. "SEE YOU IN HELL!"

Jack was about to make the final blow to Erick until Janay runs up and grabs him from killing him.

"Huh...Janay." said Jack. "What are you doing?"

"Jack I know it must be hard for you to go through you loss of the woman you love. I also feel your pain." Said Janay. "I too also lost someone I loved. My husband and my newborn son both were murdered. I would kill for the chance to find out who killed them but time went by I concluded that if I did find out all I ever wanted was vengeance. I am so sorry Jack that you had to find out the way you did but revenge is never the answer. Please Jack don't do this.

"Oh so you are going to let me get away with this? "Said Erick. "You are going to let poor Dr. Jones tell you what to do?"

"Janay is right revenge is never the answer. Alley would never have wanted this." Said Jack. "Thank you Janay I was being stupid. As for you Erick its judgment time for you!

Jack takes out his S.P.D. morpher and uses judgment mode to sentence Erick.

"Erick Benton you are being charged with attempted kidnap of Dr. Janay Jones, assaulting an officer and...The murder of Alley Samuels and Piggy.

Seconds goes the morpher reveals that Erick is guilty of his crimes.

"Guilty! This one is for Alley and Piggy!" Said Jack. "BATTLIZER SONIC MODE! CONTAINMENT MODE! FULL POWER!

Jack uses his battlizer to put Erick in a confinement card.

"Power down!" Said Jack.

"Power down!" Said Bridge." Good job buddy I knew you would do the right thing."

"I'm proud of you." Said Janay. "It took a lot to do what you did today."

"Thanks guys I appreciate it." Said Jack. "I don't know what I would of done if you guys weren't here. But enough about me we need to meet up with Sam and get out of here.

The rangers and the doctor start to leave the school until an unexpected earthquake happens.

"What the hell is going on?" Said Jack.

"I don't think there are earthquakes in Georgia." Said Bridge.

"Your right Bridge." Said Janay. "This is historically impossible. Something is not right."

Soon Sam shows up with horrible news.

"Sam you made it." Said Jack. "Did you get the sample?"

"Yes but we have an even bigger problem." Said Sam. "I'm pretty sure you been wondering about the recent earthquakes."

"What's going on? Said Janay.

"I saw the news and reporters say that the whole state of Georgia will break off from the rest of the country."

"Oh my god." Said Janay.

"This is insane." Said Bridge. "No doubt the illuminati are involved."

"Not a doubt!" Said Jack. "Sam did they say how long?"

"In the matter of hours!" Said Sam.

Everyone looks within shock as they only have a matter of hours to escape before the whole state sinks. Find out as Power Rangers S.P.D. 2031 continues.

_**To be continued…..sorry it has been awhile since last chapter but I have been going through many problems with myself. Plus I had a bit of a writer's block but now I am back and ready to do what I love again. Although things may be a little slow until I really get back into the groove. Thanks to all the people that gave great reviews because without your great reviews my story would of never continued so thank you and stayed tuned!**_


	32. Preperation

**PREPERATION**

Back at S.P.D. headquarters Dr. Manx, Syd, and Z were also disturbed by the recent news.

"What are the odds of this happening as soon as we have a mission to complete?" Said Syd.

"Katt any word from the others?" Said Z.

"None. It would have appeared that something is blocking our communications." Said Dr. Manx. " I don't like this. "

"Hey where is Sky?" Said Z.

"He is off on a big assignment. Don't worry about him for the time being." said Dr. Manx.

"What should we do in the mean time? Jack and the others are sitting ducks." Said Z.

"We should go and help them." Said Syd.

"You cannot." Said Dr. Manx. "We need rangers here just in case the TSIRHCITNA tries to attack again. We need to be on the look out for them."

"Oh I haven't forgot about them at all." Said Z.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the TSIRHCITNA hideout, the villains train and wait as they plan to attack the city in less than one week.

"Man I can't wait to take a crack at those Power Rangers again." Said Dartz.

"Calm down Dartz I don't want you wasting your energy before the fight." Said Kagen. "Sari how are those bombs coming?"

"Almost done." Said Sari. "This town wont know what hit'em!"

"Hey guys take a look at this." Said Dartz. "Looks like operation Earthquake Georgia is commencing. Looks like the master is not playing around right now."

"Do you think they found Dr. Jones?" Said Sari.

"Guess so." Said Dartz. "Wish we could fight the rangers right now. But we have our orders."

"Which brings me to my question. Where the hell is Jody I haven't heard from him in days." Said Kagen.

"Yeah he should of checked in by now." Said Sari.

"He's probably at an eating contest." Said Dartz.

As the TSIRHCITNA try to figure out what happened to Jody they get a video call from their master. They all kneel before him in respect and fear.

"Master its always a honor to be in your presence." Said Kagen.

"My TSIRHCITNA as you may know that a power ranger has meet his demise. The shadow ranger Anubis Doggie Cruger has meet his death by the hands of Jody." Said the master." However S.P.D. managed to capture him. Now he is forever lost. But the plans will remain on schedule now what are the plans again?"

"#1 Bring Back Project Deities." Said Kagen.

"#2 Destroy our enemies." Said Dartz.

"# 3 Take the world as ours." Said Sari.

"Good now, #2 of our plan will commence in one week. Sgt. Stephens will be in command for the attack. "said the master. "No screw ups or you will wish that the power rangers capture you!"

"Yes Master we wont fail you!" Said the TSIRHCITNA.

"See that you don't!" Said the master."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Bainbridge, Jack and the others managed to make it out of the high school but with the whole state breaking away from the rest of the country.

"Okay our communication is blocked, we can't manage to get out of the state in mere hours." Said Jack.

"I still can't believe this is happening." Said Janay. "My home everything thing that I loved. My family's name lived here for years and now its going to be reduced to nothing."

"I know its hard to take in Janay." Said Jack. "But the most we can do is get most of everyone out of here including your grandfather.

"How can we do that?" Said Janay.

"Leave it to of very own Bridge." Said Jack. "Sam help Bridge find a way to communicate with Syd and Z. We need to get as much people as we can to safety before this place goes down."

"Right Jack!" Said Bridge. "Come on Sam."

Sam and Bridge run off to find a way to get in touch with the other rangers. Jack and Janay stayed behind.

"Thanks Jack for trying to help. It seems impossible to get everyone out in time though." Said Janay. "

"Don't worry Janay we will manage ok." said Jack.

"I believe you." Said Janay. "I don't know what it is but something tells me that I can trust you with everything in me."

"Yea...Janay I have to tell you something." Said Jack. "This isn't the first time we met."

"What do you mean?" Said Janay.

"I know this may sound crazy but somehow I went to the future." Said Jack. "I met you and we were together. We had a daughter named Jackie. She was the most beautiful little girl I have ever laid eyes on."

"How is that even possible." Said Janay."You time traveling I mean."

"I dont know but I have had this on my mind for awhile now and I had to get it off my chest." Said Jack."

"Wow. What was the future like." Said Janay.

"Its not a pretty one. Lets just leave it at that." Said Jack.

"Well at least some good came out of it." Said Janay.

"What do you mean?" Said Jack.

"You and me together. Having a child. To me that's one hell of a bright side." Said Janay.

"Yeah it is." Said Jack.

Jack and Janay look into each others eyes. Their heads get closer and closer and they both were about to share a kiss until Bridge and Sam interrupted.

"Guys I figured it out." Said Bridge. "I found this old radio and hooked up my cell phone up to and directly tap into our satellite and managed to get in contact with headquarters and they came up with a plan to get everyone out of here.

"What thats impossible." Said Jack.

"No its not. Or at least I don't think it isn't." Said Sam. "Their is a device long ago and its has been used before with the first power rangers. Its the teleportation system."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the planet Sirus, Sky begins his training with the Shadow Society.

"Welcome Sky to the Shadow Society." Said Set. "Here you will learn the art of the Shadow saber and ranger powers. Question is are you ready?"

"Yes I am ready." Said Sky.

"Ok first we have to give you a little history on Sirus." Said Wepwawet." The first of our race is the Egyptian god Anubis. He ruled over Egypt as pharaoh having peace throughout the country. One day the illuminati tried to destroy that peace by bringing strife and discord. The pharaoh had to react and created the shadow society. They had fought vaitently throughout the century. Eventually Anubis died of old age and never saw the outcome of the war. The shadow society managed to defeat the illuminati but at a great cost. The earth was too badly broken and the planet was not fit to live on anymore. So they use their magic to find another planet to live on eventually they found the planet Sirus."

"Wow I never knew thought that your race originated form earth." Said Sky. "So I take it that commander Cruger knew about the illuminati all along."

"Yes since he is the direct descendent of Anubis." Said Set. "He knew of their return and his death."

"And I must carry on that mission of the shadow society." Said Sky." I will train hard and I will help Jack fulfill his destiny no matter what."

"Here is the where you will train for the next 100 years." Said Wepwawet." But this 100 years are not the same as Earth years. Only a whole day will pass after you are done training so I suggest you start training now."

"Just one question." Said Sky. "Why the fuck are we still talking?

_**TO BE C ONTINUED…**_


	33. Clash Of the Gods Part 1

**CLASH OF THE GODS PT. 1**

"That's a great idea." Said Jack. "How long until it is up and running?"

"In about thirty minutes. Lets hope it is enough time." Said Bridge.

"Lets move out then." Said Jack. "Janay I was hoping that we could finish our conversation once we are to safety."

"Of course." Said Janay. "I will be waiting.

As the rangers and Janay got ready to get out of the state of GA, the earthquakes started to get more intense.

"This place is going to go." Said Jack. "Bridge you got to tell Kat to hurry up!"

"She's going as fast as she can Jack." Said Sam. "But we will contact her again."

"We need to hurry before everyone including us will die." Said Jack.

The rangers were running to get to a safe place for the teleportation system to kick in until Sgt Stephens shows in their way.

"I cant let you leave with Dr. Jones." Said Sgt Stephens. "You and everyone here will die in this state and I will see to it personally."

"Are you out of your mind?" Said Jack. "I don't care who you are but you will die also if stay here."

"Don't worry about me." Said Sgt Stephens. "I will survive no matter what! Because I am the perfect super solider."

"Oh no guys. I never thought the rumors were true." Said Janay. "You are the only trail of Project Deities that survived and perfect."

"This is big trouble for us." Said Sam.

"It does not matter!" Said Jack. "This guy wont let us leave. So we have to fight!

Jack takes out his S.P.D. morpher. Sam and Bridge took out theirs as well and morphed into action. The rangers charge at Sgt. Stephens. The battle began. Sgt Stephens was using his bare hands against them.

"Delta Blasters!" Said Jack. "Take this asshole!"

Sgt. Stephens walks through Jacks blasts like it was nothing. Laughing evilly he knocks Jack to the ground with his fist. Bridge and Sam counter with their delta max strikers but Sgt. Stephens breaks them with his barehands. He then double kicks the both of them knocking them down. They were in major pain.

"Come on guys! We are not through yet!" Said Jack. "DELTA BLASTER COMBO MODE! FULL POWER! FIRE!

"Sorry excuse for an attack!" Said Sgt. Stephens. "It didn't even tickle!"

"Damn it!" Said Jack. "This guy is way more powerful than Kagen hes a monster. I don't think I can do it. Im afraid that we might lose. I cant think like that. It is my destiny to save the world and if I have to die in order to do it then I must. Sam and Bridge are you with me?"

"We are right behind ya buddy!" Said Bridge.

"Lets do it!" Said Sam.

"Good motivation there power rangers but you still can't defeat me!" Said Sgt Stephens.

The rangers were ready to fight Sgt. Stephens again until a blinding light appears before them. Before their eyes it was Bahgtru.

"Just things couldn't get worse he shows up." Said Jack.

"Well look at this another abomination to deal with." Said Bahgtru." Tell me something how come I did not know about you before?"

"Heh you think a perfect solider like me will be easily detected by the likes of you?" Said Sgt. Stephens. "Face it Bahgtru your time was over ever since you and the rest of you Pagan Gods were defeated in 2012. By who by chance no other than the  
>Power rangers."<p>

"That may be true I do hate the rangers will all my might, but I hate humans who just try to be god and that cant happen." Said Bahgtru.

"I will show you that the power of project Deities!" Said Sgt. Stephens.

Sgt. Stephens charges at Bahgtru. Amused he just stands there until Sgt. Stephens lands a blow. To his surprise Sgt. Stephens fists makes a direct hit sending Bahgtru flying to the ground. The rangers and Janay were shocked that an experiment managed to land a hit on Bahgtru. Bahgtru gets up and to his surprise he starts to cough up blood.

"WHAT THE HELL? HOW CAN AN ABOMINATION CAUSE ME HARM!"

Said Bahgtru.

"I told you I am the only experiment that was perfect and the miltary knew my power was far better than yours Bahgtru. Face it I told you your time as a God is over. ITS MY TIME NOW!" Said .

As Bahgtru and Sgt. Stephens conversation goes on, Jack's morpher goes off.

"This is Jack go ahead Katt." Said Jack.

"Jack the teleportation system will up and running in five minutes."said Dr. Manx. "Just a little while longer so hold on a little while longer."

"I figured that all we can do for right now!" Said Jack.

While Jack and Dr. Manx talk, Bahgtru and Sgt. Stephens stare off for their epic battle is about to start. They both charge at each other they powers clash and they began to shake the whole state of Georgia. The battle continues the earthquakes get worse speeding up the breaking of the state of Ga.

"Jack I got some bad news. Due to the massive power clashes of Bahgtru and Sgt. Stephens its causing the time for the break away to be the matter of minutes to slow it down you have to try and stop them." Said Dr. Manx.

"Are you crazy Katt they are way too powerful!" Said Jack.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Said Dr. Manx.

"I was hoping but no. I don't have a choice. Alright I will try!" Said Jack.

"Jack be careful man they are really powerful." Said Bridge.

"Go sonic mode! You will have the best chance against them or at least slow them down." Said Sam.

"Jack I hope you make it out alive so we can finish out our conversation." Said Janay.

"Most definitely Janay." Said Jack. "S.P.D. Battlizer, Sonic Mode!"

Jack transform into his battlizer and heads in to be the third party in the battle but can he slow them down long enough for Dr. Manx to get the teleportation system up and running or will our heroes will die along with the residents of Georgia find out next time.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	34. Clash Of the Gods Part 2

** CLASH OF THE GODS PT. 2**

The final minutes of the state of GA is arriving and Dr. Manx is trying to get the teleportation system up and running. However Bahgtru and Sgt. Stephens powers are making the earthquakes come faster than originated. Jack has to stop them or at least slow them down long enough for everyone to be teleported to safety. Time is running out!

Jack jumps in the fight. Bahgtru and Sgt. Stephens disregard Jack and continued to fight each other. Jack had no choice but to fight them both.

"Your bastards got to stop this. Cant you see that you guys are making things worse than they already are." Said Jack.

"Out of the way ranger!" Said Bahgtru. "This is between me and the abomination!"

"Now get out of our way!" Said Sgt. Stephens.

Bahgtru and Sgt. Stephens punch Jack in his chest shattering his chest plate of his battlizer. Jack falls to the ground in pain as he tires to get back up.

"These guys are getting on my last nerves." Said Jack. "Only three minutes left I can do this!"

Jack tries again to stop the two from fighting but his attempts were useless. Bahgtru gets more furious that Sgt. Stephens are putting up more of a fight than he expected.

"Would of thought that an abomination like you can hold their own against me?" Said Bahgtru.

"Face old man your time came and went. Now I will be the new generation of Gods!" Said Sgt. Stephens.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Said Bahgtru. "YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO TELL ME THAT! WHEN IM DONE WITH YOU NO ONE AND I MEAN NOONE WILL KNOW YOU EVEN EXISTED."

Bahgtru started to glow. Sgt. Stephens does not know what's going on but it looks bad.

"What the hell is going on?" Said Sam.

"What's he doing." Said Bridge.

"Oh no!" Said Jack.

"What is it Jack?" Said Bridge

"I seen this before." Said Jack. "Those ten years. Besides Comet telling me about the Illumintai he told me besides the battle with them back in 2012 another one took place. It was between the Samurai rangers and the Dinothunder rangers. They were fighting the Pagan gods. One of them was trying to reset the whole freaking time line!"

"So that's what's happening right now?" Said Janay.

"Yes and Im afraid if we don't do something quick everything we know wont exists." Said Jack. "That's it I got it. Katt come in this Jack is the teleportation system up and running?"

"Just one more minute." Said Dr. Manx.

"Good because I have a plan so listen up." Said Jack." These are special instructions so listen up."

Back on the battle field Bahgtru' s body gets brighter and brighter. Sgt. Stephens does not know what's going on. He tries to get closer to Bahgtru but he gets repelled every time.

"Ok Jack the teleportation system is fully operational!" Said Dr. Manx.

"Ok teleport everyone else first." Said Jack. "I will manage to get the two together that will be the single Katt."

"Ok good luck Jack!" Said Katt.

Dr. Manx starts to teleport everyone from the state of Georgia to safety. Bridge, Sam, and Janay teleported as well. So the only ones that were left in the entire state were Bahgtru, Jack, and Sgt. Stephens. Jack starts to sweat heavily under his helmet. He knows that he might not make it out alive but that's what being a ranger is all about.

"Lets do it." Said Jack.

He flies forward to the battle. He manages to grab Sgt. Stephens.

"What the hell are you doing?" Said Sgt. Stephens.

"Saving the world!" Said Jack.

Sgt. Stephens tries to break free but Jack has the tightens grip known to man. He flies straight to Bahgtru. Not knowing what's going on he body continues to glow birghter.

"KATT DO IT NOW!" Said Jack.

"Got it." Said Dr. Manx. "Teleporting now!"

Katt teleports the three. Outside the planets orbit, the three were teleported there.

"Heres your guys stop." Said Jack.

Jack grabs the both of them and uses his strength to swing the both of them around. He sends the flying further out into space. Just in time Bahgtru body ignites causing a huge blinding light. Jack flies as fast as he can to get away. But the light was catching up to him faster than he is flying. The light disintegrate the majority of his battlizer armor started from his wings on down.

"Damn it. Uh Katt I am going to need a little help here!" Said Jack.

"Its going to take me a couple of seconds...but...got it." Said Dr. Manx. "Teleporting now!"

Just before the light could catch Jack he was teleported just in time. Minutes Jack shows up back at S.P.D. headquarters. Gasping for air he was relieved. Everyone was glad that he made it.

"Jack that was amazing." Said Bridge.

"You saved the world." Said Syd.

"Im glad you made it bro." Said Z.

"That was crazy Jack. But you wouldn't be you if you weren't crazy." Said Sam.

"So what do you think happen to Sgt. Stephens and Bahgtru." Said

"Not dead. Like I said before Bahgtru was trying to reset the time line here on earth but I am more and positive that they reset themselves if you know what I mean. So in time they will be back.

"Regardless of that we are just glad that you are alright." Said Dr. Manx.

"Thanks . For a minute I thought I wasn't going to make it." Said Jack. "Word to the wise never go into the light.

Everyone burst out into laughter from Jack's joke. As he was laughing. He looks over and sees Janay with her Grandfather. He was glad that everyone made it out ok. He excuses himself from the group walking towards Janay. Janay noticed that he is coming. She kisses her grandfather and walks away from him.  
>She meets Jack in the middle of the room. She then jumps into his arms hugging him and started to cry.<p>

"Jack! I was so worried that you wouldn't make it." Said Janay. "You are so crazy! Are you out of your mind?"

"Yea I get that Im crazy." Said Jack. "Im glad you guys made it."

"I want to thank you for saving my family. I don't know what I would of done if they were gone." Said Janay.

"It was nothing. Im sorry I couldn't save your home." Said Jack.

"Yea it was terrible." Said Janay. "History will be forever changed. At least you guys saved everyone. That was very impressive."

"But it was scary. I thought it I was wasn't going to make it. Without finishing that conversation me and you were having." Said Jack.

"Well we can. Tonight if your not busy and all." Said Janay.

"Im pretty sure I deserve a break after today." Said Jack. "But I will meet up with you later ok."

"Alright see ya then." Said Janay.

Janay gives Jack another hugs and walks away. Jack rejoins his team to go over today's events.

"What a day." Said Bridge.

"Yea what me and Syd went through was child's play to what you guys went through." Said Z.

"Now that we have the doctors to safety, we can get back the current business at hand." Said Jack. "You seen how powerful the illuminati have grown. They sunk the entire state of Georgia in a matter of hours. Right now we are blind because we do not know the next time they will attack and its our job to find out."

"Don't forget the TSIRHCITNA is out there still." Said Syd.

"Yea its been awhile since we seen them. Who knows what they might be planning." Said Sam.

The rangers try to figure out the illuminati' next move but little do they know within just a few days the biggest battle of their lives will take place. Will they be ready?

_**To Be Continued...**_


	35. Penultimate

1 PENULTIMATE

Hours had gone by since the destruction of Georgia. The whole world was watching but they don't know that the Illuminati has caused it nor that the battle that will decide the fate of the free world in just three days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rangers have deserved a little R&R since the retrieval of Dr. Calloway and Janay. Z and Sam were increasing the time of their new found relationship. Bridge along with Boom had to rebuild Ric due from battle damage from the fight today. Syd was worried about Sky but she didn't know that he was training to be the new shadow ranger on the planet Sirus. Jack wanted to finish his conversation with Janay but he knew that the Illuminati weren't resting so he wasn't. He spent the hours training, on monitor watch and going on patrol to show that the regular criminals are still criminals so they are not excluded. As the day ends the rangers all turn in for a full nights rest as the attack on the city will commence in three days.  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

In the TSIRHCITNA hideout, they had to re group their plan because of what happen to . besides that everything else was in place for the attack on New Tech City. They know that if they defeat S.P.D. on that day then all of earth will fall to the Illuminati. Bringing the world into the next dark ages. Remember all those years ago that Kagen, Sari,and Dartz have given their souls to as payment for something they wanted the most. Sari was given the chance for revenge for the death of her love Paul and the incarceration of her father George. Dartz was given the location of the black box increasing his power ten fold. Kagen just want to pay the billion dollars back to have his freedom. The TSIRHCITNA have come this far and obeyed their masters orders without question but they never have met him personally. They just know that he is more powerful than Jody and Sgt. Stephens combine. But in three days they are very excited because it is the day they will finally meet him. Tonight they trained hard. Sari practices her marksmanship and makes more bombs. Dartz dons his skills with the black box. Kagen just sits and think to himself as he just thinking on what being a freeman will feel like. He also wonders if Sari and Dartz will either go their separate ways or stay in the illuminati because they never really talked about their goals for themselves. If the nanites weren't in his body, he would kill both Sari and Dartz and disappear forever but that's what he thought when he had first met them. Now he has grown quite fond of them and considers them to be friends. The TSIRHCITNA will not sleep for those three days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On Sirus a nearly century has passed and Sky has completed his training into the shadow society and became the new shadow ranger. Set and Wepwawet were surprised that Sky was already ahead fifty years of his training in his first twenty years. He has fought ancient monsters, been through months of meditation, and living without food or water for days at a time. His mentors also sent him to other dimensions to write the wrongs of certain situations like racism, poverty, dictators, human trafficking, and etc. In all those years he became more dedicated to being a ranger than he ever was. He became so anxious to finish up so he can return to earth and fight the illuminati to help Jack fulfill his destiny to save the world. The century of his training has come to a close but only a whole day has passed back on Earth. He was ready to leave as Set and Wepwawet congratulate him. They have made him a new shadow sword and gave him his new morpher. For the first time in history that a human was accepted into the shadow society and successfuly completed their training ahead of time. Sky said his goodbyes to his mentors. They wished him good luck because like they said before their time to fight the Illuminati has came and gone. Sky knows of these terms. But he only had one request is to get a couple of hours of sleep. A couple hours is Earth time. But on Sirus it is a whole entire week. Set and Wepwawet honored his requests and let him sleep for when he wakes up he will return to earth ready to fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep in the mountains of an undisclosed location, lies the illuminati main hideout. Inside their were small toddlers training, learning so they can one day be full illuminati agents. Attack vehicles were bought from the military ready to strike when commanded. They were over fifty to one hundred thousands were all ready to attack every city in the world. Soldiers were still being experimented on for project Deities trying to replace Sgt. Stephens but every experiment died while trying to combine the two different DNA's of Kagen and Bahgtru. Agents are working around the clock preparing for their return in three days. No one rested. No food was being digested. Generally all of the agents were running off their masters ambitions to keep them going. For if they slack up they will face the penalty of certain death. They also were recruiting their army through subliminal messages in media, music, movies, etc. With the capture of Jody and the disappearance of Sgt. Stephens, there was no right hand man to deliver orders straight from the master. The master would of appointed the TSIRHCITNA as the right hand man but he has he reasons on why he will not do it. First Sari still has some compassion and it will cloud the rest of the agents judgment and ability to perform. Second Kagen stills owes a debt. Third Dartz would go mad with power like that and cause a munity against him. So he had brought in two new second in commands their names are Teivel and Hecate. They are the masters adopted children. No one knows where they came from but they both possess powers beyond what potential The TSIRHCITNA could bring. The master didn't not want to get them involved in his quest for world domination because they may have the appearance of adults in their early twenties but they have minds of children. Being so young they are still learning to use their powers. However they will do anything for their father since he was the only one that took them in. The master had insurance all along if ever either the TSIRHCITNA, Jody, and Sgt. Stephens were to fail him. Right now the only obstacle that is in The Master's way is The Power Rangers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>The majority of the world has no idea that the peaceful world of Earth is about to become the biggest battlefield the world has ever seen. For years the world has always counted on the power rangers to save. Everyone gets the last couple of days of a good nights rest with their love ones because the day of the battle the people of earth will have to pray that the rangers will be victorious or they will forever be enslaved by the Illuminati.<p>

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._I DECIDED JUST TO DO A NARRATIVE ONLY CHAPTER BECAUSE I THINKS ITS TIME TO DO A LITTLE CALM BEFORE THE STORM CHAPTERS. THE FINAL BATTLES ARE DRAWING NEAR AND I FOR ONE CAN'T WAIT TO START WRITING SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER.**


	36. Messenger In Your Dreams Alley Samuels

** MESSENGER IN YOUR DREAMS: ALLEY SAMUELS **

Jack takes an evening walk along the city. He sees normal people without a care in the world spending time and having fun and enjoying life. They don't know that someone like the illuminati wants to destroy all of it. He Continues to walk about the city until he comes upon to where he has not been since he lost Alley and Piggy, his apartment. He couldn't believe his eyes that he would of came upon the place that made him the most happy. So he goes inside to reminisce on all the good times until that fateful day. He observes that everything remains intact. He goes in the bed room and remembers the wonderful nights of him and Alley making love. He starts to smile and then he starts to cry and he still blames himself for what happened. Then he looks over out to the balcony and he sees the back of someone head it was a woman but he thinks that his eyes are playing tricks on him. He walks out to the Balcony and puts his hands on the woman's shoulder to get her attention. When she turned around he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Alley...is that you?" Said Jack.

"Wow Jack im insulted because you couldn't of tell from the back of my head." Said Alley. "Ah look at this view Jack. This view always reminded us how precious life is."

Tears started to flow from Jack eyes.

"Are you real?" Said Jack. " I missed you!"

"I haven't missed you." Said Alley.

"Wha...what?" Said Jack.

"What I meant was I never left you Jack." Said Alley. "Ever since that day I was with you through all the nightmares, the battles, even your trip to the future. I always watched over to see that you are safe and to continue to do what is right."

"Im sorry Alley. But I haven't been that good of a person lately." Said Jack. "I almost took a man's life."

"But you didn't." Said Alley. "Im so proud of you that you stayed being a ranger even after you brought our killer to justice."

"Things weren't suppose to be this way." Said Jack. "I thought I was done with S.P.D. six years ago! I should of went to them as soon as I found out about the illuminati and you would of been still alive today. How im suppose to save the world if I can't even protect the ones I care about the most."

"Honey sometimes we can't save everyone and everything. If its not some total stranger or the person that is close to us or some bodies home." Said Alley. "I told you that from the day we went into business together in helping the homeless."

"Yes but today we saved the people of Georgia from being sunk and possibly drowning to death." Said Jack. "Plus the world was saved from the biggest time paradox."

"I know but you couldn't save their home." Said Alley. "In every situation you will have to make a choice. In the coming days you will have to make choices that you have never made before. Like today when the God Bahgtru was going to reset time. You was in a corner not knowing where to jump. But you made a decision to where only you, Sgt. Stephens and Bahgtru, were to be caught in the time reset. If it hadn't been for Dr. Manx, you would be far worse than dead."

"But it wont be like that all the time." Said Jack. "I know that. By the way what do you mean in the coming days?"

"Oh I thought you wouldn't of caught on to what I was saying." Said Alley. "The mastermind behind everything that's been going on. Do you wonder why you haven't seen any sign of the TSIRHCITNA for over a week now?"

"No." Said Jack. "Alley if you know something tell me."

"Okay within three days the illuminati will make their move and attack the entire world." Said Alley. "The heart of it will be in New Tech City. If they defeat you there, that means no one will be left to fight and the rest of the world will fall."

"Wait how do you know about this." Said Jack.

"It doesn't matter how I know. It only matters that you know now." Said Alley.

"Well do you know the masterminds name." Said Jack.

"No I don't." Said Alley. "But I do know that his power makes Grumm look like a petty thief. His more powerful than anyone you ever faced before. I am warning you right now to be on your guard."

"Thanks Alley I don't think that we would of stood a chance if they attacked by surprise." Said Jack. "I just hope we will win."

"I know you will Jack." Said Alley. "I have faith in you."

"I appericate that." Said Jack. "So can I have a hug?"

"Sure just one more thing." Said Alley. "I know about you and Janay.

"Oh...Alley...see about that..."said Jack.

"Its okay." Said Alley. "She is an amazing person. She will give you what you need."

"How can you say that?" Said Jack. "How can you tell me that its okay to be with another woman?"

"Because she can handle what's going on right now." Said Alley. "She will be by your side just like I was. Also she will love you like I did. Maybe even more. But you got to let me go."  
>"Let you go?" Said Jack. "That is just insane."<p>

"You have to in order for you and Janay to work. I will always love you but you can hoping that we will be together and resume our happy lives. Janay is who you need. Please Jack just let me go!" Said Alley.

Jack turns his back to Alley. Tears start flowing from his eyes. He never thought those words would come from Alley. But he comes to terms that she is right he must let her go.

"Okay I will do what you ask but can I have one last kiss?" Said Jack.

Alley started to cry. She tried to hold her tears in but she just counldnt hold them in. She walks up and gives him a hug and a kiss.

"I love Jack." Said Alley. "Even when you let me go, you will always have a special place in my heart.

"As will I Alley. As will I." Said Jack.

"Now wake up!" Said Alley.

"Huh?" Said Jack.

Jack wakes up from now he knows that it was a dream or was it?

"What a dream." Said Jack. "But it felt so real. I have to warn the others Immedieatly!"

Jack jumps out the bed and rounds the rest of the rangers up and meets in the command deck to hear the startling news.

"The illuminati is going to attack?" Said Syd.

"Three days from now?" Said Z.

"Damn that's not a lot of time." Said Sam.

"Well I for one can't sleep now." Said Bridge.

"How did you know Jack." Said Z.

"Its a long story." Said Jack. "But it doesn't matter how I know. We need to be ready. Hell the whole world needs to be ready!"

"Glad I came just in time." Said a voice.

"Sky? Where the hell have you been." Said Jack.

"Training on the planet Sirus." Said Sky. "You are looking at the new shadow ranger!"

"No way." Said Bridge.

"That's amazing." Said Sam.

"Yes it is. Look guys whatever Jack tells you is the honest truth. Its also his destiny to rid the earth of the illuminati once and for all." Said Sky.

"But how?" Said Syd.

"I don't know but we need to do whatever we can to find out." Said Sky.

"Alright guys we need to get in contact with S.P.D. all over the globe. We want to keep the military outside on what's going on because we don't know how many military generals are in with the illuminati." Said Jack.

"Guys you go on ahead. I need to talk to Jack alone." Said Sky. "We will catch up."

The other rangers exit the command deck as Jack and Sky started their conversation.

"Look the reason why I wanted to get you alone because you and I have a destiny together." Said Sky.

"And what is that?" Said Jack.

"My destiny is to make sure you fulfill yours at all costs." Said Sky. "Whatever you need I am there."

"Well funny you should say that because I am going to need there by my side in the battlefield on the day of the attack." Said Jack. "Also I need you to handle any surprises that come our way no matter what it is I need you to handle it."

"Whatever you need my friend." Said Sky.

"Glad to have you back man." Said Jack.

Jack and Sky finished their conversation. Later Jack makes it Janay's room. He knocks on the door and she answers half sleep.

"Jack its 3 a.m. what's wrong?" Said Janay.

"Janay I just found out that the fate of the world will be decided in just three days."Said Jack."And I'm here to tell you that I am ready to finish that conversation that we were having earlier that is if you don't mind."

"Well I thought you never was going to come around." Said Janay. "Come on in."

Jack has warned the other rangers of the attack. Sky the new shadow ranger has returned and is willing to do anything for Jack to fulfill his destiny. The countdown has to the big battle has begun! But one question remains how did Alley manage to come in his dreams and warn him of the coming attack?

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	37. Day One: Morning

DAY ONE

MORNING

Knowing of the climactic battle, the rangers and the rest of S.P.D. secretly prepare themselves for when the day comes. The rangers were on their own separate assignments. Jack and Z were out on patrolling the city. Syd and Sky were keeping monitor in the command deck searching for the TSIRHCITNA wherever they might be hiding. We now join Bridge, Sam, and Boom is trying to rebuild Ric. So far, they accomplished nothing because they do not have technologies that build Ric because most of it was erased by Bahgtru's time reset.

"Damn we tried everything to get Ric back online but it's hopeless." Said Bridge with sadness.

"We just can't give up." Said Boom. "Ric is part of the team we already lost too much already."

"Boom is right Bridge. I think there is one thing we have not tried yet." Said Sam going into his pocket. "Maybe we can use this."

Sam pulls out Bahgtru's DNA.

"Whoa you still have that?" asked Bridge with surprise.

"Yea I guess he had more things to worry about." Replied Sam.

"You think it will work?" asked Boom.

"Anything to get Ric back online." Replied Bridge. "Let's get to work."

The three tech wizards went into hardware mode and went started to rebuild Ric. They worked all morning until they manage to pull off the impossible. Ric was rebuild as if he was brand new.

"Wow would you look at that." Said Bridge.

"Ric looks incredible!" said Boom.

"Alright let's get him online." Said Sam.

Bridge hits the switch on Ric and turning him on. Seconds later Ric is online and operational. The rangers and Boom were successful. His look had completely changed from pure white to a mixture of black and red.

"Ric we are glad you are back online!" said Bridge with happiness. "You had us worried there."

"It's good to be back and I'm sorry I scared you guys!" said Ric.

Everyone's mouth dropped, as they were surprised that Ric could talk.

"Wow guys not only you got Ric looking brand new but also got him to talk." Said Boom as he looks at Bridge and Sam with a look of terror on their faces." Guys what's wrong it's like you guys seen a ghost."

"This is impossible." Said Bridge with fear. "Ric why in the hell do you sound like Bahgtru?"

"I don't know." Replied Ric. "I guess because of his DNA inside me.

"Bahgtru? Guys you mean to tell me the God that almost destroyed the world?" asked Boom. "His voice is frightening."

"Guys I am fine." Said Ric. "I'm still the same old Ric you know and love."

"So you don't feel a need to destroy us?" asked Sam.

"The exact opposite." Replied Ric. "I want to help you guys in the coming fight.

"I trust you Ric." Said Boom.

"Who I am kidding? Your right buddy just because you got someone voice doesn't mean your anything like that person." Said Bridge.

"Alright let us get to work with the testing stages." Said Sam.

Testing for the new version of Ric had begun. They started simulations of to test the new K-9 cannon. Bridge and Sam had morphed to test it out. Soon a simulated Dartz had appeared before them.

"Alright Ric! K-9 Cannon mode. Ric are you ready?" asked Bridge

"Ready!" shouted Ric

"K-9 CANNON FIRE!"

The rangers fired the cannon. Huge blasts came from the cannon and made direct contact on the simulated Dartz but it not only made a hit on him but it destroyed him.

"Whoa talk about fire power." Said Sam.

"That was a little too much power." Said Bridge.

"Maybe we should turn down on it a notch." Said Ric.

"Ric is right we have to bring them in not destroy them." Said Sam.

The next phase of testing was a new battle mode called demolition mode. Ric's body transformed into a large tank with spikes on the side and with the toughest wheels known to man. A simulated version of the city appeared before him.

"Okay Ric commence plowing!" said Bridge.

"Right." Said Ric

Ric started to plow through the simulated city and destroying everything in its path. Several tests later for the demolition mode were a success. It can survive in all types of weather; can withstand the toughest falls from over thirty thousand feet into the air. Demolition mode was a success. Another new battle mode for Ric is called Jet mode. It can traveled supersonic speeds in less than thirty seconds breaking the sound barrier. It also has a high power missile that packs quite a punch close to a nuclear missile; however, they had to cut back on the nuclear part of the missiles due to the virtual casualties. By the end of the morning after they had proper testing of the new and improved Ric, he was ready to go back on duty.

"Wow who knew that you were able to transform into three cool battle modes?" asked Boom with excitement.

"I didn't know either." Said Ric. "I just saw it in my mind and it became a reality."

"Well you are all tested out. Should we reintroduce you to the others?" said Sam.

"Yes I would love to see my friends again." Said Ric. "But there is one more thing that we forgot."

"and what is that?" asked Bridge.

"Jack's battlizer." Answered Ric.

"Damn I totally forgotten about that." Said Bridge. "We need to test that out immediately!"

"Jack is on patrol right now with Z.," said Sam. "I will call them and tell them to get back right away.

"Get to it then." Said Boom. "We need to test it ASAP."

"Guys I'm worried though." Said Ric. "With Bahgtru's DNA inside of me can we be sure that he can handle. Also we are going to have to ease him in the situation due to the fact that I have Bahgtru's voice."

"Oh that is a problem." Said Bridge." With his hatred for Bahgtru, we better hope that he won't try to destroy you."

The good morning of day one is over and with High noon and the horizon, the rest of the rangers are in for a big surprise for once they seen Ric. The others will accept him; however, there is only one problem: Will Jack look past Ric with Bahgtru's voice?

_**TO BE CONTINUED…..Well I am back. I would have had five posted in one day but my phone started to act up because that is where I type up my stories. Now I have to start all over again. I got a question for all my followers who kept up with the story for months. After the next four chapters should I start fillers to keep the suspense or should I continue the main story to the end? Your vote decides see you guys next chapter!**_


	38. Day One: Afternoon

Day one

Afternoon

It is high noon. Z and Jack had made it back from patrolling the city to hear that Ric has been rebuilt, new, and improved; however, will Jack accept the reality that Ric can talk and has Bahgtru's voice? Find out Right now!

"What is up guys?" asked Jack and Z.

"Jack we did it. We managed to save Ric." Said Bridge.

"That's fantastic!" said Z hugging Bridge.

"So where is he? "Asked Jack.

"Here he is. Ric version 3.0" said Bridge, Sam, and Boom.

"Wow Ric! You look incredible!" said Z.

"I'm glad you're okay Ric." Said Jack. "Sorry about what happened."

"It's alright Jack. I know that the fate of the world was at stake and you did what you had to do." Said Ric.

Jack and Z mouths dropped as they drew their blasters.

"Bridge you didn't tell us that Ric can talk." Said Z

"More importantly, why in the hell does he sound like Bahgtru?" asked Jack angrily

"Jack we had no other choice. Since your battle with Bahgtru and Sgt. Stephens, most of Ric's technology was wiped out. Therefore, we had to use Bahgtru's DNA to help Ric." Said Sam.

"Jack I may have Bahgtru's voice but I'm still the Sam old Ric. I just can talk now." Said Ric.

"I believe you." Said Z.

"Z! You can't be serious?" said Jack.

"Jack if this was really Bahgtru he would try to destroy us on site." Said Z.

"Come on Jack. Look within your heart that this is the same old Ric." Said Bridge.

"Jack just trust me." Said Ric.

Jack turns away and thinks to himself. Everyone looks at him for the final word either he can trust him or destroy him. After a minute, he turns but with a smile on his face.

"Oh what the hell? Whom am I kidding? Ric I'm glad your back despite your new voice. I trust you." Said Jack.

Everyone cheers and a group hug was shared.

"Alright enough of the sentimental stuff." Said Sam. "Jack it's time to test the new and improved battlizer."

"Okay let's get to it." Said Jack with an intrigued look on his face.

Half an hour goes by and Jack is ready to test out the new battlizer. He joins Ric in the simulation room.

"Okay Jack. There are actually three new modes instead of two. First one is Super Cyber Mode, Action Mode, and the last one is Super Sonic Mode." Said Bridge. "Are you ready?"

"Just start the simulation." Said Jack.

Bridge started the simulation. A ruined battlefield of new tech city had appeared before him.

"Okay Ric let's do it!" said Jack. "S.P.D. Battlizer, Super Cyber Mode!"

Jack transforms into mode one of the battlizer. Jack arms and legs became armor from Ric's body. He had also acquired shoulder blades. He gains a new and much larger sword. The blade was longer than Dartz's Zanpaktuo. Jack was ready when several simulated cribots appeared before him. Jack was ready to battle. Jack attacks the cribots destroying every single one of them with his incredible new speed but the speed was too fast for him and he had crashed into a wall.

"Owww! What the hell?" asked Jack in pain.

"Sorry Jack. That was a little too much speed there." Said Ric. "I will modify the programing for you to adjust to the speed."

"Thanks Ric" said Jack. "

Jack tries again with the simulation. More cribots appeared before him. He attacks striking and destroying the cribots with great speed. This time he was able to stop with ease without losing control.

"Now that's a good adjustment Ric. Good Job!" said Jack.

"Glad to be of help." Said Ric. " Test one of the mode one complete."

"Okay now its time for the next battle mode to be tested!" said Bridge. "Action Mode!"

The simulation had changed from the ruin city to a big open rode.

"Let's do it. Battlizer Action Mode!" shouted Jack.

Jack gets a running start. Ric runs in front of Jack gaining a great amount of speed. Ric's body starts to change from the inside out. His legs turn into wheels and made an opening like a cockpit. Jack jumps into the cockpit grabbing the handles that came before him. A huge armor like cover shrouded over Jack's head. The result Jack was his own motorcycle. He gain remarkable speed in less than thirty seconds going over a hundred miles per hour. Next was to try out the weapons. Jack takes his delta blaster and connected them onto Ric. Ric charges them to match the power of Action mode to boost the delta blasters power. Jack speeds on the road and cribots appeared before him. He started to blast through them destroying them with ease. The simulation had ended. The test was a success without any problems.

"That was easy." Said Jack with confidence. "I never thought I'd be my very own motorcycle."

"Pretty cool isn't it?" asked Ric.

"Very cool." Replied Jack. "Time to test the final mode: Super Sonic Mode!"

The simulation had changed yet again into on top of a building.

"Battlizer, Supersonic Mode!"

Ric's body broke apart into pieces of armor combing with Jack. Jack assembles a new chest plate instead of being red, white, and blue, it was actually red, black, and blue. His wings other than being spread out, it was more close together and they were black and red. The armor looks lighter than the one before. In addition, Missiles and Gatling guns were attached to his wrist.

"Alright Jack we are going to give you tough simulated opponents: The TSIRCHITNA." Said Bridge. " Are you ready?"

"Just do it!" said Jack.

Just then, a simulated version of The TSIRCHITNA appeared in front of him. They started to attack him. Jack raised his left arm with the Gatling guns and started to shoot at them. They had made total impact on the TSIRCHITNA sending Dartz on the defensive with his sword. Sari manages to get close to Jack but he grabs her by the face, throws her into the air, and fires a missile at her finishing her off. Dartz comes at him but Jack shoots two more missiles at him sending him flying off the building. Kagen manages to grab Jack and has a tight grip on him. Jack deploys his wings and starts to fly in the air. He was flying so fast that he already broke the sound barrier and went past the stratosphere. Jack still cannot shake Kagen off him. However just then Ric starts the glow. Jack cannot figure out what is going on as he tries to talk to Ric but he did not answer. Jack now started to notice that he has seen this before when Bahgtru tried to reset the whole timeline.

"BRIDGE STOP THE SIMULATION NOW!" shouted Jack.

"Right ending simulation now!" said Bridge.

Bridge ended the simulation. Jack manages to power down as him and Ric were separated. Bridge and Sam rushed in to help Jack.

"Jack what's that what I think it was?" asked Bridge with a serious face.

"Yea I think it was a defense mechanism. More like a last resort." Said Jack.

"Same thing Bahgtru did when he couldn't beat Sgt. Stephens." Said Sam. "Is Ric okay.

The rangers walk over to where Ric was lying. He appeared to be off line until….

"AHH OH MY GOD! WHAT IN THE WORLD JUST HAPPEN?" asked Ric terrified.

"We were going to ask you that." Said Jack. "What do you last remember?"

"Well I remember Kagen grabbing us. You took off into the air trying to shake him off and you had difficulty trying to get him off of you and I panicked that's when I blacked out." Said Ric.

"Damn! Is it possible that you have the power to reset time Ric? Like Bahgtru?" asked Jack.

"I hope not." Said Ric. "For I fear with power like that cannot got out of control like that again."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…..**_


	39. Day One: Evening

Day one

Evening

Day one is nearly over. S.P.D. has got a lot done in preparing for the final battle. However, they have a long way to go in order to be fully prepared for the big day. We now join Jack and Ric as they finished testing the battlizer.

"Ric are you alright?" asked Jack.

"Yeah I'm fine." Replied Ric. "Just a little shaken up from that black out."

"Look I'm sorry how I reacted earlier today; pulling my blaster on you and all." Said Jack.

"It's okay. I would of pull the blaster on myself if I could." Said Ric as he laughed. "It's no big deal so don't worry about it."

"Thanks. Who knew you would such a cool dog?" said Jack.

As Jack and Ric laughed, they both leave the training area and they go their separate ways for today. Later, he joins his friends in the break room. He looks over and see's Z and Sam hugged up on each other on the couch. He overhears Syd talking to her parents telling them to leave New Tech City immediately; however, she does not tell them why because she does not want them to freak out. Bridge is taking a break from his important tech work eating towers of toast. He walks over to Sky as he stares out of the window watching over new cadets, as they are ready to defend their world.

"Hey man. You take a brake much?" asked Jack.

"I haven't slept since I came back from Sirus." Replied Sky.

"What was it like? Training in the Shadow Society?" asked Jack.

"It was the hardest training that I ever had to go through." Replied Sky. "I loved every single minute of it."

"It must have been hard for Cruger's brothers to take that their youngest brother is dead by the hands of their sworn enemy." Said Jack with sympathy.

"Cruger knew of his destiny and ours. He has been training us for this day. Six years ago was child's play compare what is going to happen." Said Sky.

"Well we will be ready." Said Jack. "You can count on it."

Jack walks away from Sky and leaves the room. He goes to his room, flops down in his bed, and falls asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the undisclosed hideout of the illuminati, countless agents were still working around the clock preparing for the attack on the world. A familiar face has actually made back to the hideout and survived the sinking of the state of Georgia it was none other than Principal Baxter the agent that set the trap for the rangers in Bainbridge throwing of the trail of Janay. She walks up a flight of stairs ready to talk to the master. She goes inside the room and she sees him sitting on his throne she kneels before him trembling in fear.

"Master…please forgive me as I failed my mission to keep the rangers their long enough for their demise. However, once I heard the sinking of the state was commencing, I panicked and fled before it sunk. I'm sorry but I was a coward please accept my deepest apologies."

"Baxter I told you what was going to happen if you failed me. I would not have cared if all the people made it out alive. Nevertheless, Dr. Jones and red ranger made it out alive. I should kill where you stand right now. But I'm a bit sympathetic today so I will let you live." Said the master.

"Thank you master. I praise your name!" said Principal Baxter while wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Wait…I said I would let you live." Said the master. "On the other hand, my children aren't so lenient!

Teviel and Hecate appeared out of nowhere as they stood before Principal Baxter. She stands in fear as this was the first time ever seeing them. She had heard of them through rumors but she had never thought that they were real.

"So this is the failure that didn't get rid of my father's enemies." Said Teviel with a sinister look on his face.

"I think father is getting soft." Said Hecate as he laughs." I think it is time to have a little fun with the Bitch. Wouldn't you say brother?"

"Wait….the master said I could live." Said Principal Baxter. "I promise I won't fail again."

Hecate holds his hands up at her and starts choking her without even putting his hands around her neck. She tires and gasps for air but she starts to choke up blood. Hecate lets her go and she falls to the ground. She stands up blood flowing from her mouth. Teviel just stares at her intently. Suddenly she starts to scream hysterically as she grabs her head falling to the ground as she is living her worst nightmare. She falls to the ground and starts to foam from the mouth. It would have appeared that she had fallen into a coma.

"You see this! This is why I don't allow yall any freedom." Said the master "You two clean up this mess right now!"

"Yes father. We are sorry." Said Teviel and Hecate.

As the two haul away Principal Baxter's body away, the master started to think to himself.

"_It seems that my sons grow more powerful with each passing day. Hmmmm…..I may just put them on the battlefield just in case the power rangers have any tricks up their sleeves…what to do?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at S.P.D. headquarters, Jack gets a knock at his door. He jumps out of the bed cautious and head towards the door and opens it and it is none other than Janay crying her eyes out.

"Janay what's wrong?" asked Jack

"It's my grandpa! He's dead." Said Janay.

"Janay I'm sorry. How did he die?" said Jack as he hugs Janay.

"It's the weirdest thing. He died happy." Said Janay wiping the tears from her eyes. "Right before he died, he told me that he wanted to thank you for what you done for him?"

"What did I do for him?" said Jack. "I don't know what else I could have done for him other than saving his life."

"He didn't say but he told me to talk to my brother Derwin. Apparently, he has information for you that is very important." Said Janay. "We will meet with him tomorrow afternoon."

"Well that depends." Said Jack. "What kind of information is it?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…..**_


	40. Day Two: Morning

Day Two

Morning

With less than forty-eight hours before the big battle, the other rangers are up early preparing themselves for the big day. Syd is training new cadets for they are the last line of defense in case the rangers lose. Bridge and Boom are working on the zords for they will need it just in case the enemy pulls any robot attacks. Sky has gone on an important assignment that only he knows of. Right now, we continue our story With Jack and Janay at funeral. Jack managed to get together the rest of her family fast enough to form a short funeral.

"Jack I want to thank you for doing all of this." Said Janay. "I don't know what I would have done.

"It's fine Janay." Said Jack. "You know I never gave Alley and Piggy a proper funeral. I was pretty much dead myself and I got back to being a ranger. So this is the least thing I can do."

"It's funny seeing my whole family again." Said Janay. "I can't believe that it takes for my grandfather to die for the whole family to get together."

"Don't think like that Janay." Snapped Jack. "I'm pretty sure that they are all in Grief just as you are."

"Your right Jack." Said Janay. "I'm sorry I overacted."

"So where is your brother Derwin?" asked Jack. "You said that he will be here."

"I don't know. I have not spoken to him in years." Said Janay. "He and I were on bad terms since the last time we talked.'

A few minutes later, a man walks out of the crowd towards Jack and Janay. It was Janay's older brother Derwin.

"Hello there baby sister." Said Derwin." Long time no see. So are you going to give me a hug or what?"

Janay gives Derwin a hug. Jack notices there is unsettled tension between the two while they were hugging.

"Derwin this is Jack Landers the Red S.P.D. ranger." Said Janay.

"How you doing Mr. Landers?" Said Derwin as he holds out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Derwin." Said Jack as he shakes Derwin's hand.

"I want to thank you for getting the family together." Said Derwin. "If it was Janay and I that had to get them together they would not be here so thanks again."

"No problem. Mr. Jones ended up to be a very important man in the end." Said Jack. "

"In the end? I don't think you understand Mr. Landers." My grandfather was a very important man from the beginning." Said Derwin.

"What do you mean?" asked Janay.

"Well Janay you remember the stories that our grandfather use to tell us when we were kids?" asked Derwin.

"Yes I remember." Said Janay. "His stories were mainly about he helped saved the world from a secret organization. Most of the family thought he was crazy. That is why grandma had left him. Even as we got older, he never stopped telling the story that the world is safe now was partly because of him. I always thought they were just stories."

"Yes and after years of countless traveling around the world researching, it turns out that Grandpa was telling the truth." Said Derwin.

"You are kidding me right?" asked Janay. "

"What's wrong Janay?" asked Jack.

"This is the reason why we haven't talked in years!" snapped Janay. "This is the reason why you left after you graduated high school you were telling me that when grandpa so called saved the world, he also said that it wasn't over yet and he hoped he'd be there to stop it. "

"Janay I was the only one that believed in him in what he was saying." Said Derwin. "I had to do what I felt was right. You may have not believed in him and the rest of the family but I was going to risk my life to find out."

"Don't you dare make it sound like I didn't love my grandfather more than anything." Said Janay as she started to cry. "I was the only one that took care of him when you left. Our parents wanted to put him in a home but I'm the one stepped up and became responsible for him. I cannot believe you left because of that. Do you know how much I worried about you?"

"I'm sorry Janay I didn't mean to hurt you; however, I am not going to apologize for proving our grandfather right! I don't care how you or anyone takes it for the matter." Said Derwin in anger.

"Hey you might want to calm the hell down Derwin." Said Jack as he interrupted. "Also this is your grandfather's funeral. So show some damn respect the both of you.

"Sorry. I forgot where I was." Said Derwin as he calmed down. " I figured now is not the time to discuss this but let's get together this evening to catch up and also Mr. Landers I'm pretty sure Janay already told you that I have some important information for you that I know you'll find useful."

"Sure if Janay is good with that. Are you Janay?" asked Jack.

"It's fine. The fate of the world is at stake." Said Janay. "I will deal with my family issues later."

"Then it's settled. Tonight meet at the New Tech City Hotel and we will discuss it." Said Derwin. "Janay I will see you later and it was nice to meet you Mr. Landers."

"It was nice meeting you Derwin." As he shakes Derwin's hand.

Derwin departs from the funeral. Jack and Janay stayed until the funeral was over. They headed back to S.P.D. Headquarters to get ready to meet Derwin later on tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep in the cold state of Alaska, lies the S.P.D. national prison of earth. Sky is on an important assignment. He checks in with other S.P.D. officer to meet with a veteran prisoner. He sits down in the waiting area for a few minutes until the door opens and it is revealed to be George: Sari's father.

"Hello there George." Said Sky. "Please sit down.

"What the hell is going on?" asked George. " I thought we weren't allowed to have visitors for any reason whatsoever.

"This is a special occasion." Said Sky as he sat down in a chair." Im here to talk to you about your daughter Sari."

"Sari? Is she ok?" asked George with a concern look on his face.

"Oh she's fine it's just that she is following in your footsteps and using her talents against us." Said Sky.

George's mouth drops as he learns the current activities of his daughter.

"So what are you planning to do?" asked George.

"Whatever it takes to bring her in." said Sky. "She is now a wanted criminal and we will stop her."

"I…never wanted this for her." Said George as he holds back his tears. "What is the purpose of telling me?"

"Well off the record. I am giving you a chance to earn your freedom." Proposed Sky.

"What do you want me to do?" asked George.

"I want you to help us stop your daughter." Said Sky.

"So if I do this and help you stop her, what can be done for her to not to get life in prison?" asked George as he gets a stern look.

"That I can't promise." Said Sky. "Right now I can only grant you your freedom."

"Well if sending her to prison is the only way to keep her safe, then when do we start?" asked George as he gets a more serious look on his face.

"Then it is unanimous." Said Sky as he gets up. "We will begin immediately!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	41. Day Two: Afternoon

Day Two

Afternoon

In the Ozuma clan house in Japan, we find Haru the adoptive brother of Dartz. He was presumed dead but he has been healing himself using meditation techniques to close the hole in his chest that Jody had inflicted. He secretly trains himself, as he is nearly ready to face his brother. While meditating, he also gains the ability of clairvoyance to see through Dartz's eyes to see from the events from the time he destroyed the other samurai clans up until now. He thinks to himself….

"_Brother I feel sorry for you as you journey down your dark path. If you continue to go down this path, you will forever be lost. Father never wanted this for you or any of us for that matter. I have been training the past eight years to be strong enough due to the you having the black box and the dark samurai spirits inside of you. My training ends today. I will leave for New Tech City tonight for tomorrow you will show yourself again to face off against the power rangers. I hope I will make it in time to save you my brother even if I have to go up against the rangers myself!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At S.P.D. headquarters, We find with Boom and Dr. Manx. He has joined the S.P.D. team along with Thumbi and Grey: the two former Marines that are now new S.P.D. officers. The two were ready to take on the Illuminati for they were to give payback from all the lives the illuminati have ruined.

"Man I can't wait for to go out there and give it to the illuminati." Said Thumbi with excitement.

"Calm down Thumbi." Said Grey. "We will be the first ones out there."

"Never in my life had I been this excited." Said Thumbi.

"You know you also fall up under a new chain of command." Said Grey folding his arms. "Right now our duty is make sure our friend Dr. Calloway stays safe nothing more nothing less."

"Fine whatever!" said Thumbi as he waves his hands. "As long as we are somewhere safe. I always thought they were trying to kill me but I never thought it would have been sooner than later!"

"Hey save the conversation for later." Says Dr. Manx as she cuts into their conversation."

"Yes Ma'am" said Grey and Thumbi."

"Anyway, Dr. Calloway. When you were working as a military scientists, there were a numbered of projects that were in the works. But other than project Deities, there was this particular project that was really top secret." Said Dr. Manx.

"Hmmmm…..I had no idea." Said Dr. Calloway. "Dr. Braxton was a very secretive man. He was even skeptical about letting me be in charge of Project Deities."

"Well this project was called Project Dimension." Said Dr. Manx. "This project apparently was the purpose of human beings traveling to other dimensions safely."

"This was the first time I heard anything about this project." Said Dr. Calloway. "Were you able to find out more?"

"Almost. I was able to secretly access the files that you and Dr. Jones were working." Said . "Its over a terabyte of information but I managed to crack through most of their firewalls. Just a few more and there I got it."

had broken through the files and now they are open to view.

"Wow! Project Dimension was a success!" said in astonishment "It seemed that was the only one who tested the dimension jumping."

"This was the days before he died." Said .

"Yes. But before he died he was in the other dimension for over sixteen hours." Said "I was able to recover report to his superiors. He was in a world with machines wiping out the last of humanity. There was also a Team of POWER RANGERS? This is unbelievable. There were power rangers in another dimension. However as I read on in his report, it looks like he had a pen pal but it wasn't with any of the rangers."

"What?" said in shock." You don't mean…"

"Yes Dr. Braxton was in league with the machines." Said Dr. Manx. "and there's a name here."

"And who is it?" asked Dr. Calloway.

"His name." said Dr. Manx" Is Professor Cog"

"Professor Cog?" said Dr. Calloway. "The name sounds familiar. But where did I hear that name from?"

"I think I have." Said Dr. Manx. "A machine by the name of Professor Cog has come from another Dimension. The Samurai rangers and The RPM red ranger had destroyed him. However, how is Dr. Braxton had contact with them?"

"Maybe project Dimension also had the ability to time travel." Said Dr. Calloway." Hell project Deities was a secret success."

"That's a good point Dr. Calloway." Said Dr. Manx. "So now we know he had contact with Professor Cog, but the real question is: What were they planning?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Z went out in town on temporary leave to enjoy a relaxing day.

"I can't believe by tomorrow morning, all this will be in ruins." Said Sam.

"Don't worry by tonight we will secretly evacuate the entire city." Said Z. "We will be oaky."

"But why do I get the feeling that are enemies are going to be stronger than when we faced them weeks ago?" asked Sam as he worries.

"Sam what is it really?" replied Z with another question. "I know you better than anyone. "

"Well it just I'm afraid of losing you." Said Sam. "We had just got together. Now we have the fight of our lives tomorrow."

"Sam this is our job." Said Z. "We risk our lives every day and tomorrow will be no different. I want you to promise that you will fight your hardest no matter what."

"Z….What if I can't" asked Sam.

"PROMISE ME!" Shouted Z.

"Okay I promise Z. I will fight my hardest and I will win." Said Sam with determination.

They both embrace in a hug and kiss. Sam holds Z tight as he starts to cry knowing he will have a hard time keeping his promise. Z was crying also and she knows that Sam will have trouble keeping his promise.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…..**_


	42. Day Two: Evening

Day Two

Evening

The afternoon ends and the evening starts. Our heroes begin their final preparations for the big battle that will commence tomorrow. Everyone is ready for the fight of his or her lives tomorrow. So far, there are going to be extra participants in the battle: Haru, the adoptive brother of Dartz has survived and has been training for this very day. He gets on a private jet to New Tech city to try to save his brother from his dark path. Meanwhile, George Sari's father that has been confined in The Maximum security S.P.D. prison located in Alaska. However, Sky has given him chance to earn his freedom by helping the rangers stop Sari and her expert explosive skills. Tonight Jack and Janay is meeting up Derwin Janay's brother. He has important information that had left.

"Jack, Janay I'm glad that you guys could make it" said Derwin. "Why don't we get started?"

"Good I'm dying to know. What this so called information you have." Said Janay.

"Janay calm down." Said Jack. "Derwin lets begin."

"Alright. Nineteen years ago, there were three battles that took place that the world never knew about only the government." Said Derwin. "They were all happening at the same time. In addition, the power rangers were always involved. The first battle was the Samurai and thunder rangers were fighting against a terrible force called The Pagan Gods. They eventually defeated each one of them. However, one got away. I never thought this was true until I came across Project Deities. I think you know of the two subjects. Subject one was Kagen but he is still human with special powers. The other subject was Bahgtru.

"What about Bahgtru?" asked Jack with anger whenever he hears Bahgtru's name.

"He was one of the Pagan Gods that the samurai and dinothunder rangers had fought." Replied Derwin." To this very day, those group of rangers thought they destroyed him. However, he barely survived and was weak enough for the government to capture. They were just going to keep him cryogenically frozen forever until Dr. Braxton came in charge of the government science division. "

"Yeah that was the same week he put me and Dr. Calloway in charge of project Deities." Said Janay. "I'm sorry I didn't know what I was doing. I was just doing what I was told. As soon as I found out, I immediately resigned but not without taking some of Bahgtru's DNA and hid it at my grandfather's house for safe keeping."

"So you also believed grandpa?" asked Derwin. "You just pretended not to."

"Janay is this true?" asked Jack.

"Yes…but I had my own reasons to play dumb." Said Janay. "I had to shut my mouth after what happened to my husband and child."

"Wait you said that they were in an accident." Said Jack.

"I lied Jack." Said Janay, as she cannot hold in her tears. " It was my fault and it was my own burden to bare."

"Janay I had no idea that you were a target also." Said Derwin. "Why didn't you tell me this? Why didn't you try to contact me? I would of found you and we both would have solved this mystery together. Damn It Janay! WHY?"

"BECAUSE YOU ALREADY MADE UP YOUR MIND WHEN YOU LEFT ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!" said Janay as she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Calm down the both of you." Said Jack. "Look the both of you were at fault here. None of you trusted and believed in each other. However also do not blame one another for doing what you thought was right. Also the past doesn't matter anymore you're here now so suck it up!"

"Jack is right Derwin." Said Janay. "I apologize for everything I done and didn't do."

"And I apologize too." Said Derwin. "But enough about our family issues. I invited Mr. Landers here to give him important information and not for a soap opera. Anyway, these battles were all in the same year of 2012. However, the second battle came weeks after the first attacks of the Pagan Gods. The timeforce rangers were stopping an evil villain from destroying all dimensions by destroying the center of all dimensions called The Beginning Of All. The timeforce rangers prevailed. However, before the rangers could destroy the technology, the government managed to get their hands on it. The technology was designed to cross over into other dimensions and travel through safely and quickly. Just like Bahgtru, it was supposed to have been locked away forever. However when Dr. Braxton came in and took interest in the technology, Project Dimension commenced."

"Project Dimension?" said Janay and Jack.

"I never heard of a Project Dimension." Said Janay.

"That's because only Dr. Braxton and his superiors knew about." Said Derwin. "That one was very hush hush. The technology was advanced but not advanced enough for Dr. Braxton's ambitions.

"Was the project successful?" asked Jack.

"It was. Only Dr. Braxton was the only to use it. He managed to come across a parallel earth. With a super computer named Venjix. Venjix saw humanity as primitive and weak he took over and wiped out over eighty percent of the human populous.

"That's horrible." Said Janay.

"But like this planet earth, had its own team of power rangers." Said Derwin. "They were the only ones to defend their world without any other ranger teams' help. That is because they were the only team of power rangers.

"Did ever get in contact with the rangers?" asked Jack.

"No the exact opposite." Said Derwin. "He was in league with Venjix."

"I never knew Dr. Braxton could be so evil." Said Janay. "He should have got this earth's team of ranger and went to that that dimension and fight."

"This is troubling." Said Jack. "How many times did he go to that other dimension?"

"There were two times." Said Derwin. "The first time he was gone for no more than fifteen minutes. But the second time he was gone for over sixteen hours."

"What was he planning? "asked jack.

"He didn't get that far." Said Derwin. "As Bahgtru was released and destroyed the labs. The Technology was also destroyed. But it said he has had contact with Venjix's scientist by the name of Professor Cog."

"The name sounds familiar but I can't remember where I heard that name before."

"He was here before. When the samurai rangers and the other dimension Red Ranger." Said Derwin. But they defeated him a long time ago."

"Wait but how Dr. Braxton was in contact with him over a decade later?" asked Janay.

"Well my theory is that he also used the time travel ability of the technology before they defeated Professor Cog."

"Yeah now I remember." Said Jack.

"The last battle that took place in the year 2012 were two mid forty's men didn't know what the hell that they were doing and released an evil alien army on earth. They both had to redeem themselves by becoming power rangers." Said Derwin

"I never heard of this one before." said Jack. "How do you know about it?"

"Because I heard this story from my grandfather ever since Janay and I were kids." Said Derwin.

"Oh my god…." Said Janay. "Derwin you don't mean…."

"Yes Janay. Our grandfather was indeed a power ranger."

"That's incredible!" said Jack. "I knew me and him had something in common I just couldn't put my finger on it."

"Who was the other ranger?" asked Janay.

"Dr. Braxton." Said Derwin. "Grandpa and he were best friends." Eventually they both managed to send the aliens back to where they came from. That made room for a new enemy that they both had to face it was the illuminati. The illuminati nearly had the earth under their control but those two never gave up and destroyed them. However, when it was time to give up their powers, Dr. Braxton did not want to give up his. That day is when grandpa and Dr. Braxton became enemies. They both started to battle themselves until grandpa was victorious destroying Dr. Braxton's powers and his own. Grandpa left him for dead but Dr. Braxton's lust for power was his will to overcome death."

"Wow I never knew grandpa was a power ranger." Said Janay. "I bet he was amazing"

"His death won't be in vain!" said Jack. "Now it's our turn to destroy them once and for all."

"Here you will need this to do it." Said Derwin.

"What is it?" said Jack as Derwin hands him a device.

"It's called a dimension flux morpher." Said Derwin. "Don't ask how I got it. It is the technology that my grandfather used to send the aliens away. You can use it to send the illuminati away from the world forever. Sending them to a distance planet where they will not cause any harm any more to earth."

"Thanks Derwin" said Jack. "I will use it wisely. But we have to go the battle is tomorrow and I have to get some rest."

"Derwin once this is over we can be a family again." Said Janay.

"I would like that." Said Derwin as he puts his hands on her cheek." Just as long as your boyfriend saves the world tomorrow."

"I make sure I will." Said Jack. "You can count on it."

Janay and Derwin embrace each other in a hug and give each other a peck on the check. Jack and Janay left Derwin's hotel and headed back towards S.P.D. headquarters. Later after Jack and Janay left Derwin's hotel room, Derwin's visual hotel phone rings. Sweat starts to go down his face, he hesitates to answer the screen pulls up, and its looks like a machine with its head shaped like a gear. As its eyes glow red, Derwin shakes as he hesitates to speak.

"Professor Cog, I successfully gave the red ranger the dimension flux morpher." Said Derwin.

"Good Derwin. See all you needed was a little motivation" said Professor Cog. "Do they suspect anything?"

"No. I did exactly what you told me and said that the technology was destroyed. Now will you leave my sister out of this?" pleaded Derwin.

"We shall see human." Said Professor Cog. "You still have one more task to complete."

"That wasn't the deal Cog!" said Derwin.

"Now why would I give up my most trusted informant?" said Professor Cog sarcastically. "Now I need you to get on the next flight to San Francisco."

"For What?" asked Derwin?

"Heh as you know when you told the red ranger of the machine that can cross through dimension was destroyed by Bahgtru, you failed to realize the late Dr. Braxton had a separate personal machine. While the battle is commencing I will slip through your dimension and start to scheme my own sinister plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night is nearly over and no one can sleep, as they are anxious to fight for their world. At the command deck, the rest of the rangers are awaiting Jack's return. They patiently wait for half an hour until he walks in.

"Jack nice of you to make it back." Said Sky. "How was your day?"

"Eventful. I learned some useful information." Said Jack as he reaches in his pocket." I also have this."

"What is that?" asked Syd.

"This is the dimension Flux morpher." Said Jack. "This device will be able to send the illuminati away to distant planet galaxies away from earth forever exiling them."

"Good! So fire it up!" said Bridge.

"I tried apparently Janay's brother forgot to tell me that it isn't charged." Said Jack. "Janay was able to get the instructions that it needs a ten hour charge."

"Great that we means the whole fight will take a least ten hours until the morpher is ready." Said Sam and then thinks to himself. "_Man this is good news maybe I don't have to worrying about losing Z after all. All I need to do stall until the device is ready. Z after this is over we will be together forever!"_

"Well with only a few hours to sunrise, I don't want to be sitting around here doing nothing." Said Syd.

"I agree." Said Jack. "With everything ready, we will already be at the front line. They are going to have to get passed us if they want to destroy the city!"

"Enough talk!" said Sky. "Let's get this started.

"Alright! You guys ready!" said Jack as he takes out his morpher.

"Jack wait." Said Janay as she grabs Jack's arm. "I wanted to tell you something for about a week now."

"What is it Janay?" asked Jack.

"I'm pregnant!" said Janay.

The rangers were in surprised and happy as they heard the news. Jack could do nothing but gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Janay that's fantastic!" said Jack. "This makes me want to fight even harder now!"

"Please win and come back safe." Said Janay as she starts to cry. "I want our child to know their father."

"Count on it!" said Jack. "I won't let the future that I saw come to pass!"

"I love you." Said Janay.

Jack pauses and he thought of the words that Alley had said to him in his dreams.

"And I love you." Said Jack as he hugs her again." I will come back to you!"

Jack heads to the front of the rangers and reaches for his morpher once more.

"YOU GUYS READY!" Shouted Jack.

"READY!" Said the others.

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED….THE MOMENT IS FINALLY HERE. FANS NEXT CHAPTER THE QUESTIONS YOU HAD FROM BEGINNING UP UNTIL NOW WILL BE ANSWERED AS THE FINAL BATTLE WILL COMMENCE! HELL IM EXCITED MYSELF I CANT WAIT TO GET STARTED! STAY TUNED!**_


	43. War

**WAR**

The big day has arrived. Hundreds of reports around the globe saying an unknown enemy are attacking every major city on the planet. So far, S.P.D. has intercepted the attacks and holding them off. However, the battles have just begun. The heart of the battle is New Tech City where we join our heroes the power rangers and other S.P.D. officers. They started to fight dozens of illuminati agents. Tanks and flyers were plowing through buildings causing destruction around the ground fighting.

"Damn it!" said Jack. As he gets his morpher out." Katt I need ground and air support now!"

"Delta runners and S.W.A.T. Flyers on autopilot." Said Dr. Manx. "ETA thirty seconds."

The Delta runners and S.W.A.T. Flyers have arrived to give the ground forces some support

"Now were talking!" shouted Jack as he took down more illuminati agents.

The ranger's preparation for this day is paying off so far. Everyone is fighting their hardest but they are all wondering one thing: Where is The TSIRCHITNA? The rangers fought on but more tanks and ships from the illuminati kept arriving.

"Damn theirs more?" asked Sam. "They just keep coming."

"Sam you didn't think that it was going to be that easy didn't you?" asked Sky.

"Not at all buddy." Said Sam and he thinks to himself." _Shit, it has only been thirty minutes and the city is in ruins. Plus the flux dimension morpher is not ready yet! And the TSIRCHITNA has not shown themselves yet"_

While the rangers kept fighting, the S.P.D. S.W.A.T. truck plows through the wreckage and comes to where the rangers were fighting. The door opens and it is Thumbi and Grey escorting George Sari's Father.

"Thumbi and Grey what the hell are you two doing here?" asked Syd.

"Sorry but George has some troubling news." Said Thumbi. "So listen up guys.

"Rangers there are massive settings of C4 all over the city." Said George. "They are set to detonate within one hour."

"How is that possible?" asked Jack. "Katt would have been picked up any bombs signatures around the city."

"That's the first thing I thought of red ranger." Said George. "However this is something new. My daughter has far surpassed me."

"So what should we do?" asked Z.

"If I'm right there should be one set up that's sets them all of." Said George. "In theory if we destroy that one, we will get them all. The main one is in the central part of town."

"Alright. Sky since you was the one that got George out then you go with him as his bodyguard. Right now taking out these bombs is your top priority. Do whatever it takes!"

"You got it." Said Sky "Let's go George Thumbi and Grey are waiting for us in the S.W.A.T. truck.

Sky and George were heading to leave in the S.W.A.T. truck until a bullet from a sniper rifle came out of nowhere and struck the engine and it exploded killing Thumbi and Grey inside. The force of the explosion George and the rangers flying back.

"What the hell was that?" asked Jack as he got up from the ground.

"OH NO THUMBI AND GREY. THEY ARE GONE!" Said Syd as she starts to cry from under her helmet. "All they wanted to do is to help save the world and look where it got them!"

"Syd they knew the risk when they joined us." Said Z. "You know just as well as I that they did everything they could to of helped. There was no way you could of know that this was going to happen. Hell we don't know that we are going to make it out alive here today but we all chose to be here."

"Z is right Syd everyone here is risking their lives for this world to be safe." Said Jack as he puts his hands on Syd's shoulder. "Just sitting around here doing nothing is not going to change the fact that their gone. We have to fight on until our very last breath."

"Okay you guys are right. I will not let their deaths be in vain!" said Syd as she takes out her morpher. "Katt come in. I need you to play the video from the vehicle the very moment it exploded."

"Downloading to your helmet now." Said Dr. Manx.

Syd views the video from when the S.W.A.T. truck exploded. She slows down the image and notices the bullet that went into the engine and it had exploded. Syd knows that only one other person in the world can pull of that shot. It was no other than Sari.

"I knew it was that bitch Sari." Said Syd in anger. "I'm ready to take my anger out. You ready Z!"

"Oh I been ready I owe from last time." Said Z. "Let's go get her!"

Sam quickly grabs her arm as she tries to run.

"Z are you sure you want to do this?" asked Sam. "I don't think you will be as lucky as last time."

"Sam we talked about this remember." Said Z as she pulls her arm away. "You said that you would not worry about me in the line of duty. We are power rangers for crying out loud."

"But we just got together and I don't want to lose that." Said Sam. "Don't you get it that?"

"I do. But you also know that I was a power ranger when I met you and I will always be." Said Z. "So if you really love me you got believe in me that I will make it back."

"I don't have to like it but….I believe in you." Said Sam. Just be careful."

Sam and Z embrace each other in a hug. When Z tries to pull away, Sam was trying to hold on to her. But he eventually lets go and she runs off with Syd to find Sari.

"Sky we have no time to lose get going!" said Jack.

"Right! S.P.D. Delta ATV!" said Sky.

Remotely, Sky's Delta ATV comes from the S.P.D. headquarters and comes in front of him. Himself and George mounted on and revs up to the central part of town.

"Alright the rest of us will have the hold this line with the other officers." Said Jack. "Now let's get to it.

As the rangers returned to the battlefield, they come across dead bodies sliced up like they were pieces of paper they were fellow S.P.D. officer. Blood is everywhere as the rangers observed that most of their ground forces were eliminated.

"Damn I can't believe are forces are depleting like this." Said Jack as he looks at the bodies." No doubt, a sword did this.

"Sam you know what that means?" said Bridge.

"Yeah this means Dartz has finally shown up." Said Sam.

"Well what are you two waiting for?" said Jack. "Go and get him!"

"Right!" said Bridge and Sam.

The blue and green rangers went to find Dartz. Jack went forth back to the battlefield to assists the other S.P.D. officers. Meanwhile Sky and George were able to make to the edge of town to where the main setting of the C4 bombs.

"Okay the quicker we get this done, the quicker you can get out here and get to safety." said Sky.

"Okay just get me a second to set up." Said George.

"We don't have seconds." Said Sky. "Things like this from what I learned important things like that are unprotected is a trap."

"Well I hope your wrong." Said George.

"Oh he is right!" said a familiar voice.

"Who said that?" said Sky.

"Oh I am hurt that you don't remember me." Said the familiar voice. "It's only been a couple of weeks.

The voice comes around the corner. Sky could hear it gets closer and closer until the origin of the voice revealed itself.

"Oh its you." Said Sky. "Kagen the leader of The TSIRHCITNA. I have not forgotten about you. You are the one that broke my ribs. I always wondered when we will meet again."

"You should of died." Said Kagen as he points his finger at Sky. "But it was interrupted by your dead dog! This time we will finish this a one of us will come out alive."

"You know as an officer, I am not allowed to kill criminals. However, the fate of the free world is at stake. So I will fight to the death!"

"Wow!" said Kagen as he applauded Sky with sarcasm. "Well this will be more fun than I thought. I see your rocking a new color. But new color or not by the end of this fight you will only be a greasy smear on my fists!"

"Uh sky." Says George as he cuts in their conversation. "Do you want me to keep working?"

"Yes. I will hold him off while you work. The faster you work the less danger your life will be in." said Sky. "Besides I want to settle the score with this guy. Therefore, whatever happens keep working no matter what. Do you understand?"

"I understand I will keep working." Said George.

"Are you through with your little chit chat?" asked Kagen. "I would like to kill you today."

"You're going down!" said Sky. "Shadow Saber!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syd and Z traced the trajectory of the bullet up on a roof and there they found Sari just sitting there holding a picture of her late boyfriend Paul crying her eyes. The yellow and pink rangers try to get close to capture her but she knows that they are there.

"You can stop sneaking around ladies." Said Sari. "I know that ever since we met two weeks ago you branded me a criminal. However, how can you judge me? I am only doing this for my lost loved ones. I do not care that I sold my soul for revenge. Hell if I had to do it again I could of."

Syd starts to laugh at Sari and Z looks at Syd with a crazy expression under her helmet.

"You honestly think that I feel sorry for you now after what you done?" said Syd in anger. "They didn't deserve that."

"Ha those two had it coming to them for a long time." Said Sari. "But don't take it personally. Trust me if children were in their I would have showed no mercy."

"I can't believe what a monster you become." Said Z. "What would Paul think of you now?

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME LIKE YOU KNEW HIM?" Shouted Sari "as she points her blaster at the rangers.

"Look it doesn't matter anymore if you done it for love or whatever. You could of walked away from all this years ago and went on with your life." Said Syd. "Right now I don't see a criminal. I see a whining little bitch that had a bad day!"

Sari cracks an evil smile on her face and turns her back to the rangers. Knowing that she is going to try something sneaky, they both drew their deltamax strikers.

"Just one thing I got to say ladies." Said Sari Calmly. "I am an expert marksman. I could have easily covered my tracks. You thought you found by your good observation skills. I wanted you to find me!"

Sari points her blaster yet again at the rangers and presses a button underneath. Syd and Z heard several alarms going off underneath them.

"Damn It! It's a trap!" said Syd.

"Move now!" said Z.

It was too late the bombs exploded and the ground crumbled beneath them. As they fell, Syd shoots her deltamax striker at Sari and landed a direct hit on her shoulder. Sari quickly turns a front flip and falls into the collapsing building along with Z and Syd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes ago, Sam and Bridge were looking around town tracking down Dartz. So far they found a trail of dead bodies of their fellow S.P.D. officer's.

"Damn Dartz is not wasting anytime," said Bridge. "

"Yea looks at our fellow officers. They did not stand a chance." Said Sam. "Bridge look at the way the bodies are laid out."

"Yea it's like he is laying out a path for us to follow." Said Bridge. "Let's be on our guard!"

They follow the trail of blood until they reached the end of it. They find Dartz standing on the body that he last slaughtered. The rangers walk up as they see Dartz cleans his sword.

"Nice to see you two again!" said Dartz. "I never thought that you would find me so quickly."

"Cut the crap Dartz," said Sam. "You're going to pay for all you done!"

"Ha these weaklings aren't even worth my blade." Said Dartz. "I was just waiting for my true opponent."

"You didn't have to do all this!" said Bridge.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Dream on rangers." Said Dartz. "I admit you I wanted to take revenge on you guys after you made a fool out of me two weeks ago. But I sensed that a more powerful opponent is heading this way."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Sam.

"Just you wait rangers. Well I will tell you what I will fight you until my opponent gets here." Said Dartz.

"We aren't in the mood for your games Dartz!" said Bridge.

"We don't have time for this shit!" said Sam. "We are going to stop you right here and right now!"

"Ha I would love to see you try!" said Dartz as he points his sword at them. "LET US BEGIN!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack is on the other side of town with other S.P.D. officers. So far, they are pushing them back a great deal but they will have to do more to secure the safety of the city.

"Sir, most of their forces are falling back." Said a S.P.D. officer

"Good work let's keep up with our defensive." Said Jack. "Let's show the illuminati that S.P.D. will never give up!"

Just then, Jack saw several of his officers flying back to the ground in their immediate deaths. He sees other officers on the ground screaming and waling as if they were living their worst nightmare. Eventually they show signs of them dying as they foamed out the mouth.

"_Who could of done this?" _asked Jack while we thought to himself.

"Sir what should we do?" asked the S.P.D. officer

"You and the other officers take the delta runners and the S.W.A.T. flyers and continue give some hard ground and air support. I don't want to lose any more officers today!"

"YES SIR!" Said the S.P.D. officer.

"Good I will find the source what's going on here." Said Jack. "Wish me luck."

Jack runs up to the source of the unusual deaths of his officers. Then he sees two male figures that look like adults but they are acting like children.

"HEY!" shouted Jack. "YOU GUYS WOULDN'T BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS ARE YOU?"

"Heheheheheheheheh! Teviel do you hear this idiot?" said Hecate.

"Yeah this guy seems to have a death wish." Said Teviel. "Wait a second Hecate do you know who this is?"

"No. should I?" said Teviel.

"Look harder brother!" said Hecate.

"Wait. He's the red ranger." Said Teviel

"Yeah fathers enemy!" said Hecate. "Well today is your lucky day red ranger. You get to play with us."

"But only two of us will make it out alive today!" said Teviel.

"I don't know who you guys are." Said Jack. "But only one of us will make it out of here alive!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…..**_


	44. Let the Battles Begin

Let the Battles Begin

The rangers have started their own individual battles. Z and Syd are taking on Sari. Dartz although would rather not fight Bridge and Sam. For he is waiting for his true opponent. Meanwhile Jack began to battle the brothers Teviel and Hecate. Kagen started to battle Sky as George quickly and carefully disarms the main bomb that is set to blow in thirty minutes.

"Give it up Kagen." Said Sky. "This will not be like last time. I promise you that!"

"You think that puny shadow saber can hurt me?" asked Kagen. "I'm invincible nothing can hurt me!"

"Don't think I won't stop trying Kagen." Said Sky

Sky and Kagen continue their battle. George on the other hand is having trouble deifying the bomb.

"Damn this bomb is very complicated. Sari sweetheart you really outdid yourself this time." Said George.

Meanwhile in the fight Kagen and Sky show no sign of giving up. Sky uses his shadow saber to land a few hits on Kagen but he blocked every single hit with his bare hands. Kagen jumps up and throws a punch at Sky but he blocked his punched with his sword just before Kagen's fists landed. The force from Kagen's punch sends a shockwave throughout the battlefield and it rather distracted George from disarming the bomb. Sky pushes Kagen back and backflips away from him to catch his breath.

"_Man this guy will let up!" _said Sky as he thinks to himself. "_It looks like this guy has gotten stronger. But so have I!"_

Kagen catches his breath also.

"_Phew! He sure has gotten stronger since the last time." _Said Kagen as he thinks to himself." _Normally I would have broken his ribs by now. However it won't matter after I'm through with him!"_

Kagen and Sky began round two. Sky sprinted towards Kagen with his shadow sword. Kagen uses his special abilities and uses the mass from the ground to gain momentum and speed. Sky notices of the aura that is forming around Kagen and quickly flips over him but the energy that Kagen was accumulating pulled the shadow ranger back into Kagen's path. Sky was surprised just before Kagen hit him he managed to barely block the attack just in time. Sky hits the ground rolls over ten feet away from Kagen.

"In case you were wondering ranger, my abilities have grown since the last time we fought." Said Kagen as he laughed. "You honestly thought you actually had a chance against me?"

Sky gets up off the ground as he shook off Kagen's attacks.

"Actually for a second there, I kind of did." Said Sky as he smirks under his helmet.

"Your sword has saved you one too many times." Said Kagen. "Quite frankly, I'm surprised you lived this long. My next attack will be my last."

"Dream on but my sword has more than defensive abilities." Said Sky. "I'm just waiting for the right time to bring it out!"

"I would like to see that. I get annoyed if I'm not grinding somebodies bones." Said Kagen.

"Enough talking Kagen lets us continue our fight." Said Sky as he points his sword at Kagen.

"Uh gentlemen I hate to interrupt but Sky I disarmed the other bombs." Said George "However the main bomb is still active and under my control."

"What impossible!" said Kagen.

"Good job George." Said Sky. "Now get to safety!"

"You don't seem to understand Sky." Said George. "I didn't do this for you. In the end, I am a parent and I am going to leave here and find my daughter and get her to leave with me today. I will not let my daughter go through the life that I had to go through these past several years. Good day men.

George takes a detonator and presses the button. The huge C4 blasts ignited and destroyed the battlefield around both Kagen and Sky. George makes his getaway on Sky's Delta ATV leaving a trail of destruction behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the other side of town, Bridge, Sam, and Dartz have begun their battle. The blue and green rangers drew their delta max strikers and started to attack. As we, all know Dartz has the power of the black box and the dark samurai spirits that have boosted his powers and abilities. Dartz swung his sword at the two rangers and they managed to defend themselves against the evil samurai attacks. However, Dartz manages to keep them on the defensive rather than offense.

"Heh my powers have grown in these last couple of weeks." Said Dartz. "You two can't compare the powers that I have now."

"That may be true. But we are power rangers we will prevail." Said Sam.

"We will stop you right here and now. You will pay for all the innocent people lives you have taken."

"Oh please!" said Dartz. "Those were merely weaklings that crossed my path and tried to stop me so they had to be punished!"

"You are sick man." Said Bridge.

"You two will be no different from the others." Said Dartz. "Just more weaklings to destroy."

Dartz charges at the rangers with full force. The rangers started to charge at him and started the battle again. Dartz charges his sword from the power from the black box and yet again sliced through the green and blue ranger's deltamax strikers. He goes for his second attack until Sam manages to catch the sword barely and his upper body strength to hold off Dartz. Bridge manages to come in and give Dartz a quick roundhouse kick to the face sending him falling to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL? HOW COULD YOUR PUNY LITTLE BODY HAVE SUCH GREAT STRENGTH?" asked an enraged Dartz.

"Training." Said Sam. "I have been training my upper body nonstop for three years straight. After fighting you, weeks ago I had to tone up. Right now you may have the power of the black box, but pure strength never goes away."

"FUCK YOU GREEN RANGER!" said Dartz. "IM AM A MASTER SAMURAI. I CANT LET YOU THINK THAT YOU HAVE BESTED ME! I WILL SHOW YOU.

Dartz grips his sword and swings as hard as he could in anger. Bridge and Sam managed to dodge Dartz's attack. Bridge flips over Dartz and tries to land a hit on him but the samurai manages to dodge and counters with his blade. As the blue ranger falls back, Sam manages to come in with a punch causing Dartz pain.

"_DAMN IT! HOW CAN THIS INSECT OF A RANGER MANAGED TO LAND A HIT ON ME?" _Said Dartz as he thought to himself.

"Give it up Dartz!" said Sam." You cannot win.

"Sam I never knew you have gotten so strong." Said Bridge. "You honestly came a long way."

"Yea now let's finish this!" Said Sam. "Dartz we are finishing this today!

From out nowhere, Bridge and Sam were instantly attack by a mysterious figure. As their ranger suit were cut open. Blood from the heroes had gone everywhere. They both fell down on the ground in pain wondering who attack them because Dartz was standing right in front of them.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Sam.

"I don't know but it felt powerful." Said Bridge.

"I KNOW WHO IT IS. MY TRUE OPPONENT HAS ARRIVED!" said Dartz with excitement.

"Your true opponent?" asked Sam.

The mystery of Dartz's true opponent has been revealed his adoptive brother Haru. He stands between the rangers and Dartz as he has joined the battle.

"Long time no see brother." Said Haru. "I have come to free you from your dark path by any means necessary."

"My dark path? I do not think you understand that I have toned my skills these past few years and I thought to be the only samurai left until I found out weeks ago that you are still alive. The dark spirits warned me that someone was watching me. Only a samurai could have the power to have a psychic link to other samurai like that." Said Dartz.

"Haru? Dartz's brother?" said Bridge in confusion. "But Jody said that you were dead he inflicted the blow on you himself."

"I barely survived Jody's attack." Replied Haru. "It took me months to close the wound in my chest. But I managed to heal myself just before I was going to die. My father gave me private teachings on this technique and only the calmest of samurai can master it."

"Wait my father taught you in private?" asked Dartz. "You are not even his real son!"

"Father saw how frustrated you were and you were always angry." Said Haru. "If he would of tried to teach you the healing technique, you will mostly certainly die due to your chi to be out of balance."

"BALANCE OR NOT! FATHER HAS THE NERVE TO EMBARRASS ME LIKE THAT!" shouted Dartz. "YOU'RE A WEAK ORPHAN THAT NEVER DESERVED TO BE FATHER'S PRIVATE STUDENT. GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULD NOT KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND?"

"Uh I don't mean to interrupt your dysfunctional family but Haru why did you attack us?" asked Sam.

"I vowed to free my brother from his ambitions by any means necessary." Said Haru. "Even if that means fighting you two. Now get out of my way I got a job to do."

"We are sorry. Brother or not we can't just sit back and watch." Said Bridge.

"Also I think you have that the other way around." Chuckled Sam. "But we are going to do what we have to in order to save the world. So if we have to fight you then so be it!"

"I admire your courage green ranger. However, even though Dartz may be powerful with the black box and the dark samurai spirits, I managed to train myself hard enough to be stronger than the both of them combined."

"There was no doubt in my mind that it will be more difficult now that you joined the fight." Said Sam.

"Dartz let us fight together and defeat this two." Said Haru as he turned to Dartz." I promise if you fight with me, then I will give you the ultimate duel. But you have to leave the illuminati and come back to Japan and we will have our duel there. After our duel you will both find peace, tranquility, and know the consequences of your crimes or one of us will be truly the last samurai."

"You're on brother!" said Dartz "I will take blue and you got green."

"Good now lets us begin!" said Haru.

Sam and Bridge battle has made a turn for the worst. Haru has joined the battle and he is going to fight the green and blue rangers to take Dartz back to Japan and have their ultimate duel.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the ruins of the building where Z, Syd, Sari were trapped upon layers of rubble. Z and Syd were unconscious and out of their ranger forms. They both got up and quickly drew their blasters to see if Sari was in the room with them.

"Where's Sari?" asked Z.

"For our sake probably dead." Replied Syd. "Damn where the hell are we? I can't see on the outside."

"Looks like we are underground." Said Z. "Let me try to communicate with the others."

Z takes out her morpher and tries to contact the other rangers however, she had no luck.

"Shit all I get was static." Said Z.

"I hope the others are doing a lot better than we are." Said Syd.

"Come on let's try to find our way out of here." Said Z.

Z and Syd lurk around the ruins to try to find a way out. For over half an hour they search seemed endless but the good news was that there was no sign of Sari.

"Z I think we are underground." Said Z as she gasps for air. "It seems the further we go down the harder it is to breath.

"Yea I know when I used my genetic powers to try to cover my ground but it seems that they don't go further than ten miles due to their lack of air."

"Maybe we should morph." Suggested Syd.

"That may work but our suits in these situations will only have an hour emergency oxygen and there is no telling how long we are going to be down here so we better use it wisely." Said Z.

"Wait Z this sort of looks familiar." Said Syd. "Now that I got a good look at it."

"Yeah you are exactly right." Said Z. "This look like the survival training ground that we did years ago. That's was Sam first day."

"Yea if I'm right then there should be an underground entrance to S.P.D. headquarters." Said Syd. "So that means that we are saved let's go Z!

"Wait Syd." Said Z as she stops Syd. "Don't you find it odd that we landed right on top of our underground entrance?"

"Wait what are you saying?" Asked Syd.

"If we managed to find it, there is no doubt that Sari is either on her way or she's already there." Said Z.

"And she will more and likely try and blow it up." Said Syd. "I hope your wrong Z. Let's head out."

"Right! But we can't morph unless it's necessary." Said Z. "We need to conserve as much oxygen as we can until then."

"I got it lets go get this bitch!" said Syd.

The pink and yellow rangers run off, as they know the direction where the underground entrance is. Fifteen minutes later, they make it to the underground entrance. Z was right Sari was there planting her bombs single handedly regardless of her injury.

"Stop right there Sari!" said Syd and Z.

"Oh it's you two." Said Sari. "I didn't know you two were still alive I thought I have killed you two in the explosion."

"Dream on bitch!" said Syd.

"It's going to take a lot more than a little explosion to do us in!" said Z.

Sari barely draws her blaster and points it at Z and Syd. They did not hesitate and drew their blasters as well. Right now, it is a standoff. The girls with limited oxygen and Sari with her injury.

"This is your last chance to stop what you're doing." Said Syd.

"Even though you just took two more innocent lives." Said Z. "We are giving you one warning. Don't screw this up!"

"Now why would I listen to you?" asked Sari. "You're not in the best state to be making threats!"

"We will use deadly force! So don't fucking push us!" said Syd.

"Heh…..ugh….you bitches never quit do ya?" asked Sari as more blood came from her injury.

"Whoa you're really bleeding there." Said Z. "You should get that looked at."

"Z YOU CANT BE SERIOUS!" said Syd. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" shouted Sari." I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S HELP!"

"I know its hard to lose someone you love." Said Z." My boyfriend tells me every day. But revenge is never the answer!"

Tears start to flow from Sari's eyes. She thinks of her parents and Paul. The life she had before had shattered before her eyes.

"Even if I were to listen to you, I can't turn my back on the path that I have chosen." Said Sari. "So I will do what nature has intended me to do!"

Sari presses her detonator and several explosions came from the underground entrance to S.P.D. headquarters. The door crumbles before Z and Syd's eyes as they see Sari laughing hysterically as she enjoys the work of her bombs. Enraged, the yellow and pink rangers could not take it anymore and they took out their morphers and got ready to morph.

"I KNEW THERE WAS NO GETTING THROUGH TO HER." Shouted Syd. "ALL BETS ARE OFF FUCK TAKING HER IN. I WILL MAKE SURE SHE PAYS FOR WHAT SHE HAS DONE!"

"For once Syd I can agree with you let's take her down once and for all." Said Z. "She will never hurt anyone else every again. READY!"

"READY!" shouted Syd.

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Above to where Z and Syd were battling Sari, Jack battles the two mysterious brothers Hecate and Teviel.

"Whoa. What the hell was that rumble?" asked Jack.

"Hey red ranger pay attention!" said Teviel. "I find it rude for someone not pays attention to what I'm trying to teach you something!"

"What can you teach me?" asked Jack sarcastically

Hecate and Teviel started to attack the red ranger again. Jack draws his delta blaster and started a series of blasts. They both managed to block all blasts that came from the red ranger. Jack goes back on the defensive and does a few back flips to get distance from them.

"Wow red ranger has some skills." Said Hecate.

"Yea this guy may end up beating us if we keep holding back." Said Teviel "Its time to show him that we cannot be beating so easily."

"Oh please don't do that now." Said Hecate. "He doesn't appear to be a weakling like the others."

"I'm not taking any chances with him. Father has been trying to get rid of him for a while." Said Teviel. "He also defeated Bahgtru and Sgt. Stephens. I must end this quickly!"

Teviel flies Jack and just stares into Jack's eyes intently. Jack tries to move but he could not resist. Jack later wakes up out of his ranger form and gets up confused as he is in his apartment not knowing what happened.

"What….What…the hell is going on here." Said Jack. "How did I get here?"

"Jack are you okay baby?" asked a voice.

"That…voice…it sounds familiar." Said Jack.

Just then, a Caucasian female with long blonde hair walks in the room and jumps in the bed with him. Jack jumps up in shock, as he could not believe his eyes.

"It…can't…be" said Jack. "Alley is that you. Are you alive?'

"Last time I checked." Said Alley." You must still trying to wrap your mind what happened last night"

"What happened last night?" asked Jack.

"Our wedding night silly!" said Alley.

"What how is this possible." Said Jack. "I could have sworn I was in an important fight."

"You must have had your recent nightmares from all those years ago when you were the red ranger." Said Alley. "Come on we leave for our honeymoon tonight."

Jack gets up and looks at the calendar and it is the same day as the battle. However, he is not in the battle, Alley is alive and they are married. Jack is confused on what has happened because he swears up and down that that he was fighting the fight of his life with his fellow rangers. Nevertheless, little does he know that trapped in Teviel's mind illusions. Will he be able to break the illusion before he falls in a catatonic state? Find out as Power Rangers 2031 continues.

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	45. Kagens' Freedom

**KAGEN'S FREEDOM**

Two hours later, Sky comes to from being unconscious for all that time.

"Damn it!" said Sky. "I knew I should have not trusted George. Wait where's Kagen?"

The shadow ranger did not have to look long and saw Kagen but something was off about him. It looks like the dark aura around him was constantly changing colors. He also can barely move

"Kagen what the hell is wrong with you?" asked Sky.

"I…I don't know. I never experienced this before. I feel as though my power is unstable." Said Kagen. "It will take a minute and I will get back to destroying you!"

"Kagen you need help. Power like that unstable can either destroy the whole city or possibly the entire country." Said Sky." I saw the aftermath in another dimension. The planet was a toxic wasteland. Please stop this now!"

"What makes you think I will listen to you?" asked Kagen. "I will use this to destroy once and for all!"

Kagen gains a little control of the unbalanced energy. He sprints towards the shadow ranger. Sky draws his shadow saber again and began to defend himself. Sky tries to land a hit but due to Kagen's unbalanced energy, the aura protected Kagen sending Sky flying back.

"STOP!" Kagen we do not have to do this! You need help! Please stop this now!" pleaded Sky.

Kagen's aura starts to change yet again. He starts to lose control again and his body starts to go dark. Sky cannot help but try to get through to Kagen before something else happens. Sky morpher then goes off.

" Katt I'm Kind of busy!" said Sky as he starts to run away from Kagen.

"Sky I am picking up large amounts of radiation in your area." Said Dr. Manx. "Is it Kagen?"

"Yea just as Dr. Calloway feared." Said Sky. "He's too unstable. He must have absorbed all the mass of the derby plus the blast of the explosion."

"Sky if you don't so something quick not only Kagen will be destroyed but the entire country." Said Dr. Manx. I think its time to use Dr. Calloway's new weapon!"

"My thoughts exactly!" said Sky.

Sky presses a button on the hilt of his sword. A dark blue aura had surrounded the sword and it changed from a sword into a blaster. Kagen stops in his tracks, as he is distracted but the shadow ranger's new weapon.

"SHADOW BLASTER!" shouted Sky. "STAND BACK! Dr. Calloway personally made this himself. Locked with your genetic code. It can bypass your abilities and actually land a hit on you. Stand down now or be destroyed!

"So Dr. Calloway is betraying me again?" asked Kagen. "I CANT BELIEVE I TRUSTED HIM. HE'S WAS THE ONLY PERSON THAT I CONSIDERED FAMILY!"

"Now hold on. Dr. Calloway had no choice. He was one of the best scientists in the world. Dr. Braxton wanted him but he would not work for him. But Dr. Braxton was going to murdered his family. So he had to work for him. In the end, his family was ended up murdered anyway. He didn't want the same thing happening to you so that's why he had to lie to you to protect you." Said Sky.

"You are so late!" said Kagen. "I also can harness the vibration of sound to enhance my hearing. I know everything. I waited for him to tell the truth but he lied to me for twenty years!"

Kagen takes another step at the shadow ranger but Sky quickly notices and points his shadow blaster at him.

"Get back I will use this!" said Sky as he starts to charge his blaster.

"Go ahead I dare." Said Kagen as he takes two more steps. "I know that I'm way more powerful than a hit from your little blaster. You don't have the guts!"

"Don't you test me motherfucker!" said Sky." I will use this if I have to!"

Kagen starts to lose control again. His aura gets darker and more unstable. The villain cannot take it anymore and charges at Sky with anger.

"I WARNED YOU! "Said Sky as he fired his shadow blaster. The blaster was fully charged and a huge dark and blue blaster shot out from where Sky was standing. Kagen was not afraid and keep his advancement towards the shadow ranger. The blast connected to Kagen. Sky watches as Kagen tries to push it back. However, his abilities have become too unstable. Kagen succumbs to it and allows the blasts to hit him and a huge explosion engulfed the battlefield. Minutes later, Sky with his ranger helmet off gets u off the ground and sees Kagen barely alive on the ground. For the very first time Kagen was bleeding.

"Wow that blaster really packed a punch huh?" said Kagen as he coughs up blood. "Dr. Calloway has outdid himself this time. I guess this is it for me."

"No. My shadow blaster was only at twenty percent power." Said Sky. "It only managed to wound you greatly but not kill you. I bet you will heal in no time."

"Oh great so you going to kill me yourself?" asked Kagen.

"No. I am giving you the chance to patch things up with . Katt teleport Dr. Calloway here now. Don't worry its safe."

From out of nowhere Dr. Calloway teleports to where Kagen and Sky were.

"Hey there Kagen. Long time no see." Said

" I made quite the big mess here." Said Kagen. "I done things that I never thought I do before even kill innocent people. I still owe a lot of money. Knowing that I failed he will kill me for sure."

"Who's he?" asked Sky.

"Azarenka that's his name." said Kagen. "He is the mastermind of this whole attack. He's way more powerful than Dartz, Sari and myself. It will take all of you to stop him. But Jack is the one that has to destroy him."

"How?" asked Sky.

"Jack can…."

Kagen's words were cut off as his powers began to get unstable again. This time he us unable to control it.

"UGH…..YOU GUYS GOT TO GET OUT HERE NOW I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN HOLD MY BODY LONG ENOUGH!"

"Oh no He's going to implode! He could destroy the whole city! We have to teleport him away from here!" said Dr. Calloway. "Kagen please! I want to apologize for lying to you all those years. I was trying to protect you from all this. But I owed you the truth."

UGH….UGH….THAT'S ALL I EVER WANTED FROM YOU IS THE TRUTH." Said Kagen. "I FORGIVE YOU….UGH…..NOW GO!

" you made your peace." Said Sky. "Katt teleport Kagen away from here now where the explosion can't hurt anyone."

"Dr. CALLOWAY. I NEVER TOLD YOU THIS….UGH…..BUT IF I COULD IMAGINE MY FATHER….UGH…IT WOULD HAVE BEEN YOU!"

"And I would have been proud to call you my son." Said Dr. Calloway as a tear falls from his eye.

Tears started to flow from Kagen eyes. Kagen have never felt this feeling before. After everything that has happened to him. He has never cried. But the first sign of love, the tears that Kagen held back his whole life finally surfaced. Dr. Manx manages to teleport him away from New Tech City. Outside the planets orbit, Kagen appears within seconds of him exploding.

"_Wow so this is how it ends huh? All those years of killing for the illuminati and buying my freedom. Now I see that death is my only way out. But I seem to be finally FREE!"_

Kagen body glows and he explodes disintegrating his body from top to bottom. However before his face disintegrated, he has a smile on his face feeling the joy of freedom.

_**To be continued…..**_ **I started to do music that inspired me to write this chapter tonight. I already have ideas for my Forever Red story. So stay tuned for the next chapter will be up soon. I am Sorry about the long delays. But I have been busy moving into my new house and midterms. Also, I have just seen "Ted" and "The Amazing Spider-man". I have to say that they were very good movies. So I highly recommend you go see these movies. Anyway, we are getting close to the conclusion of our story. Kagen is now gone. Next time Sam and Bridge go up against Dartz and Haru. Will they make it out in one piece or pieces? Don't know? Suspense killing you? I suggest you read and stay tuned to find out! Happy late Fourth of July!**

**Music inspired by today's chapter: **** Breaking Point-Under and Johnny Cash- Hurt**


	46. Brains Versus Brawn Part 1

**BRAINS VERSUS BRAWN PART 1**

Sam and Bridge resumed their battle. Now that Haru has joined his brother for this is the fight Haru must win in order for him to save Dartz from himself. The blue and green rangers have their work cut out for them if they are to defeat the two samurai.

"Give it up Haru! You know you are aiding and abetting!" shouted Sam.

"I can't green ranger." Replied Haru. "In order for me to save my brother from this path is to defeat you today."

Sam goes in and starts to throw punches at the samurai. Effortlessly, Haru dodges all of the green ranger's punches. Haru counters with several swings from his sword. Sam barely dodges and falls over as if he was clumsy all his life.

"Good defense green ranger." Said Haru. "You may be stronger than you look. But please stop this now you stand no chance against me. My brother has the power of the black box and the dark samurai spirits and yet you still challenge him why and you have no chance.

"Oh so now your bribing." Asked Sam. "To answer your question, I must defeat you and your brother. For I have a promise to keep to the person that I love very much."

"Then go be with her. Why waste your time with myself and Dartz? Let me take care of him." Said Haru. "She needs you right now more than ever."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Sam. "TELL ME NOW!"

"Since we were fighting, I sensed that someone that you care for the most is in trouble right now." Replied Haru. "She needs you Sam. You must save her."

"LIAR!" shouted Sam. "You are trying to manipulate me from breaking my promise that I made to Z. I will not fall for it."

"You don't believe me?" asked Haru "Call her and see."

Sam takes out his morpher and calls for Z. A few seconds later, she answers and she sounds out of breath.

"Z are you alright?"

"Sam….(cough, cough,)…It's Sari…She has blown the underground entrance to S.P.D. headquarters.

"OH MY GOD! That's terrible." Said Sam. "Wait where's Syd?"

"Minutes after the explosion, I guess she came to and went ahead on, but It's bad really bad. But it is far underground and I doubt Katt and the others heard it." Said Z.

"Damn she must be looking for her father. But he is not there he is with Sky." Said Sam. "Can you get to her and help Syd out?"

"Yes but I'm injured in my shoulder" said Z. "I lost a lot of blood but I will be fine."

"Hold on I will be there momentarily." Said Sam.

"No… (Cough, cough)…Remember Sam you promised me that no matter what you would do what you have to do to. Please don't worry about me I will be fine. I will go after Sari and help Syd to stop her once and for all. I will not see you until this is over. Please Sam do not come. I love you."

"I….love you two." Said a hesitant Sam and hangs up his morpher."

Sam puts his head down in and balls his fist. Haru walks up to Sam and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Sam it's okay. You can go to her despite what she may have told you." Said Haru. "She needs someone to help her."

"Your right she does need help." Said Sam as he picks up his morpher to make contact. Seconds later, someone picks up.

"Sky, This is Sam. I was wondering if you took care of the bomb situation."

"I've ran into a little trouble after that but everything is fine now." Replied Sky. "What's up?

"Z and Syd are in trouble. Sari has blown the unground entrance to headquarters. Z is injured and she can barely fight. So I'm asking you to get there as fast as you can to help stop Sari."

"Sure. However as far as getting there fast, George has stolen my delta ATV." Said Sky. "But I won't let you down."

"Thanks buddy. I knew I can count on you!" said Sam. "Over and out!"

Haru face had dropped and drew his sword. Sam hangs his morpher up and has a mean look under his helmet.

"I know what you tried to do. You used my promise I made to the woman I loved against me. That I cannot forgive. So I'm going to tell you this once again, you are aiding and abetting. However if you turn away now and leave here then maybe I will let you go but continue to resist I will have no choice but use excessive force."  
>"You threats are meaningless." Said Haru. "I will not let you rob me of my chance to restore my family honor. But green ranger know this, you are more formidable than you think and have proved yourself worthy to fight me and worthy to die by me. So prepare yourself!<p>

Sam and Haru took their stances. Now with a clear head Sam is ready to finish the fight once and for all with Haru. Meanwhile Bridge and Dartz battle is going back and forth with no sign of ending.

"Blue boy. Why the hell do you think that you can actually beat me alone? Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! You just signed your death warrant." Said Dartz.

"Heh I signed that when I became a power ranger." Said Bridge sarcastically. "And I actually know that I can beat you or just equal the playing field a little."

Bridge takes out his morpher and presses a couple of buttons nothing happens. Dartz has a blank look on his face with confusion.

"Okay….what the hell was that supposed to do?" asked Dartz.

"Wait for it!" said Bridge. "Wait for it!"

Just then a binding electrical aura surrounds Dartz causing him pain throughout his body.

"ARGH! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO TO ME?" asked Dartz.

"Its so simple." Said Bridge. "You have the power of the black box. Although it may be mystical, the gold samurai ranger programmed it as if it were a hard drive. I just simply wiped it cleaned. Now the black box is useless to you."

"WHHHHAAAAATTTTTT! YOU TOOK AWAY MY ULTIMATE POWER?" asked Dartz. "HOW CAN MY POWER BE TAKEN AWAY BY SOMETHING SIMPLE AS TECHNOLOGY?! THIS IS A DISGRACE!"

"So does that mean you give up?" asked Bridge

"No! I still have the dark samurai spirits within me. I am just as powerful." Said Dartz.

"If that's all I have to deal with then I will manage and I will stop you!" said Bridge.

Dartz draws his sword pledging that he does not need the black box to be powerful. Bridge being the genius that he is has more than one trick up his sleeve. Will he reveal it in time? Find out as the conclusion of this fight concludes next chapter.

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

_**AUTHORS NOTE: Well that's **_**another chapter end. I had a little writers block for the past couple of weeks. Dealing with finals and paying bills, just took a toll on me. But I had to make time and write this chapter. But fans next chapter I need some ideas leave your ideas either via message or comments on this chapter. Thank you and see you next time.**

**Music inspired on today's chapter:**

**THE RZA: Samurai Theme**

**Malcolm McLaren: About Her **


	47. Brains Versus Brawn Part 2

_**Previously on Power Rangers S.P.D.: 2031**_

_**The battle has begun for earth. The rangers' journey has brought them to this point. Sky has defeated Kagen. Syd and Z are trying to stop Sari from destroying S.P.D. headquarters. Jack is under the hallucination of Teviel and Hecate. Meanwhile Bridge and Sam are fighting the two Samurai warriors Dartz and Haru. Sam has come to realize that Z can take care herself and he shouldn't worry about her. So he is ready to finish the battle once and for all. Bridge manages to get the upper hand against Dartz as he rendered the black box useless. Now the playing field now equal the battle could go either way. Find out today!**_

**BRAINS VERSUS BRAWN PART 2**

Haru couldn't help but notice the new found strength Sam had conjured up. He is now having trouble predicting the green rangers' moves. Sam is using it to his advantage as he throws more punches. Haru dodges them and goes for the counter but Sam reflexes kick in and turns into his ball of light form and confuses Haru as he thought he just disappeared. Not to his knowledge, Sam reappears into the air and lands a rising kick into the samurai's chest. Sending him flying back in pain he couldn't help but to realize how Sam got so strong in the short minutes they have been fighting.

"_Green ranger strength is growing exponentially in the past minutes." _Said Haru as he thinks to himself._" But where is he getting his strength from. Could it be that he is fighting for his loved one instead of worrying about her? Remarkable! _

"Give it up Haru. Stop this now. Or I will have no choice to kill you out of self-defense." Said Sam.

"I told you I can't I must save my brother no matter what the cost." Haru protested. "You may have discovered the warrior spirit inside you, but your skills failed in comparison to mine. Since I can't reason with you to leave now with your life. I will kill you where you stand but with honor.

Haru draws a second sword and tosses it to Sam. Sam slides his foot and kicks it in the air and catches and took his stance. Haru had a surprised look his face as he seen that stance before.

"How do you know that stance?" asked Haru. "It is though as it looks like the stance from…."

"The samurai power rangers." Said Sam as he finished Haru sentence. "Ever since the fight with Dartz I had to learn their fighting styles through the archives at S.P.D. headquarters. I'm surprised that I learned it in one day. Now take your stance! Let finish this once and for all!"

"I agree with you." Said Haru. "Let me say that it has been interesting fighting you today. You have a heart of gold and you would have made a great samurai."

Sam smirks under his helmet. He nods his head at Haru to thank him for the complement. They both stare each other off as they got ready for their final attack. Meanwhile Bridge and Dartz were also preparing for their final attack as the battle was going now where. Bridge manages to wound Dartz by blasting him with his deltamax striker. Dartz was off his game and he barley dodges the blasts without getting a couple of laser shots. Dartz however doesn't stand by and let someone that he feels that is inferior to him get the upper hand. He goes back in swinging his sword uncontrollably at the blue ranger. Bridge barely sees his attacks and manages to dodge them but slips up and gets hit in the chest. Luckily his ranger powers protected him. Bridge was falling to his knees but not without blasting Dartz one last time.

"STUPID ASS BLUE RANGER...WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN?" asked Dartz in anger as he tends to his wounds. He can barely move as the side effect of Bridge wiping the black box clean has weakened his body. He pants and tries to catch his breath. He steadily makes his way towards the blue ranger. While Bridge can barely move due to his injuries, he draws his deltamax saber to try to defend himself. His vision gets blurred as he sees Dartz gets closer to him. He tries to stand on his feet but it was no good.

"_Damn it I can't believe this is happening. Well this is it. I'm going to miss everything that made my life meaningful. Like science, my friends, S.P.D. and most of all toast….hmm….that sounds about good right now. I wonder if I went to the store to get more bread. Maybe I did or maybe I didn't. I guess I will never know."_

Dartz makes it to where Bridge is at last. He stares at the blue ranger knowing that he is at his mercy. Dartz couldn't do nothing but snickered as even without the black box he has proved to himself as he didn't need the black box at all to be the best.

"Well blue ranger its looks like all what you did were in vain. In the end I will be the best samurai in the world. NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND I WILL END YOUR LIFE RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"

Dartz rises his sword up and prepares to deliver the final blow. Bridge senses that this is it however, he releases all the strength he has left to give one final attack as he swings his deltamax saber while he closes his eyes. Soon all was heard was the sound of flesh and blood tearing. But to a surprise…..

"ARGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was the sound of Dartz screaming as his arm was completely cut off. Blood was everywhere. Bridge opens his eyes to find out where the screaming was coming from. He sees Dartz on the ground screaming in pain. Bridge could not believe his eyes that he managed to stop Dartz.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!" Shouted Dartz. "HOW COULD THIS SHIT HAPPEN?

Back at the other battle, Haru hears the screams of his brother and immediately withdraws from the fight with Sam and runs to his brothers' aid.

"Oh no! Brother are you alright?" asked Haru.

"ARGGGGGHHHHHHHH! WHAT KIND OF A FUCKING QUESTION IS THAT?" asked an enraged Dartz. "MY FUCKING ARM IS OVER THERE THREE FEET AWAY FROM ME! THIS IS EMBRASSING!"

Sam walks over to help Bridge out and holds him up and helps him walk.

"Wow buddy. You really pulled through." Said Sam. "I'm glad you are okay."

"Yeah but I can't say the same for Dartz." Said Bridge.

"ARGGHHHHHHHHH! HOW AND WHY DID IT COME TO THIS?" Dartz asked himself.

"Brother its alright. I hope this will help you see the error of your ways." Said Haru. "So rangers what will you do what us now?"

Sam and Bridge gave each other blank looks without saying anything but they knew what they were saying to each other.

"Leave. Dartz has paid for his crimes in full." Said Sam. "You have two hours to get out of the country. If you don't by then, we will find you and we will finish you both once and for all."

"Thank you green ranger. I knew you would have made the honorable choice." Said Haru.

"Please don't let him regret it." Said Bridge. "He has a short temper and for your sake I better not come back. That's all I have to say. Can I lie down now?"

"Farewell rangers. I hope you prevail in this battle. For the battle with Azarenka will soon come. And it won't be easy. He is very strong. You must help the red ranger to succeed.

"Azarenka?" said the rangers.

"I must tend to my brothers wounds now." Said Haru." I will leave that mystery for you all to figure out."

Haru throws a smokescreen at the rangers. Soon a thick cloud of smoke appeared before the rangers. A few seconds later the smoke clears and Haru and Dartz were gone. Bridge faints as the battle with the two samurai is now over.

"Bridge! Don't worry I willtend to your wounds also." Said Sam. "If Haru is right then we are going to need you in the last battle."

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_

**AUTHORS NOTE: **** Well Dartz is defeated. Well his pride anyway. Next Syd and Z's final battle with Sari will conclude next chapter. Please comment on what suggestions you think should happen in next chapter until next time. HAPPY LABOR DAY WEEKEND.**

**MUSIC INSPIRED BY CHAPTER: **

**So Amazing- ****Kanye West**

**Invincible- ****Superpower**


	48. Z and Syd: Mission Save SPD

_**Previously on Power Rangers S.P.D. 2031**_

_**The battle for earth continues as the power rangers battled the TSIRHCITNA and the master's children. Sky has defeated Kagen at the cost of George Sari's father making his daring escape. Sam and Bridge finally defeated the two samurai brothers Dartz and Haru but let them go as a warning to never to return to America ever again. Jack is still under the hallucinations of Hecate and Teviel. Will he snap out of it? But the story will continue with Jack later now we join Z and Syd trying to stop Sari from destroying S.P.D. headquarters. Will she succeed? Find out as their battle concludes today!**_

**Z and Syd: Mission save SPD!**

The inside of S.P.D. headquarters was destroyed. There were more dead than injured. Z and Syd rushed to the aid to who were still alive. They asked everyone have they seen Sari they said that it looks like she was heading to the prisoners' containment cards. Z deducted that she is trying to release all the prisoners that they captured years ago including Emperor Grumm. The yellow and pink rangers quickly rushed as they took the short cuts to catch up with sari just before she can release the captured criminals. Meanwhile outside the base, Sari's father George makes it there finally to grab his daughter and leave before something happens to her. However he was stopped in his tracks by blasts that almost made a direct hit on him if he had not seen it in time.

"What the hell….." said George. "Shadow ranger I thought you died from the explosions?"

"You last chance of freedom just flew out the window." Said Sky. "You honestly think that your plan would actually work?"

"Yes I did and I still do." Said George. "Me and my daughter are leaving off the radar forever. And we will have normal lives."

"You should have thought of that before you started making weapons for terrorists." Said Sky. "This is your last chance to surrender!"

"You still don't get it do you." Said George. "I was forced to do all of that. I admit they paid me for my services but if I didn't do what they wanted that they would of taken Sari away from us but I guess S.P.D. got to me first before I could make my move."

"Impossible. We caught the terrorists' years before we caught you. So you might want to rethink your story."

"You need to rethink your story." Said George. "I was still being ordered to make bombs if what you said is true then someone else was calling the shots."

From out of nowhere, a fist connects onto George's face sending him flying towards the ground covered in blood and unconscious. Sky couldn't help but wonder who did it. The same fists tries to come out and hit Sky also but he quickly dodges and uses his shadow saber to cut the fists off but it regenerated.

"What in the world?" asked Sky as he looks in all directions.

"So I take it you inherited your old dogs mantle huh?" said a voice

"That voice sounds familiar but that's not possible." Said Sky." I thought you were in your containment. Jody!"

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! You really thought that your pitiful prison would hold me?" asked Jody. "You honestly thought you'd see the last of me?"

"Heh….I was hoping that I we would meet again." Said Sky. "Since you escaped and the fate of the world is at stake, this is off the records. I will make sure that you will not live to see sunset. Prepare for battle.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this." Said Jody

The two started their fight. Back inside S.P.D. headquarters. Z and Syd make it to the containment area where they find Sari releasing most of the prisoners. She looks frustrated and angrier as if she was looking for someone.

"Stop right there bitch!" shouted Syd. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Step away! Sari." Said Z. "This doesn't have to get any messier."

"WHERE IS HE?" said Sari as she points her blaster at the yellow and pink rangers. "WHERE IS MY FATHER?"

"Your father?" said Syd.

"Why would your father be here?" asked Z. "Your father is a terrorist and they are transported to a special prison in Alaska. Sorry but you are in the wrong place."

"Wrong….place…." said a confused Sari.

"Why come after your father now?" asked Z. "What are you planning to do once you find him. Why would you help him anyway? He ruined your life."

Sari quickly shoots her blasters at the rangers. The rangers shoot back and quickly disarmed her. Sari quickly draws another blaster and shoots back at them.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT!" said Sari. "MY FATHER WAS NEVER A TERROISTS. I just leanred the truth a few days ago. My father was forced to do all that horrible stuff to protect me."

"Protect you?" asked the ladies.

Distracted by Sari the rangers were caught off guard by Jody as he kicks them both to the ground.

"HA-HA-HA-HA!" laughed Jody. "The fall of S.P.D. is soon to be at hand. Good work Sari in trashing the place and releasing the criminals into the world again. That was a plus the master would be pleased.

Jody was about to walk up to the Sari until she pointed her gun at the large villain.

"What is this?" asked Jody. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Like I said I knew the TRUTH a few days ago. IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG." Said Sari. "YOU WERE THE ONE FORCING MY FATHER TO MAKE BOMBS FOR YOU! IF HE DIDN'T YOU OF KILLED MY PARENTS AND TAKEN ME TO DO YOUR BIDDING."

"So you figured it out hey?" asked Jody. "Hell I didn't think that you wouldn't of figured it out. However…"

Jody teleports behind Sari and punches her so hard that her face instantly swollen. She drops to the ground barely alive as Jody stands over her laughing hysterically.

"What did you think was going to happen by your drawing your weapon at me? I was just going to regenerate." Said Jody. "And you want to know something else?"

He picks Sari up and brings her all the way to his face and whispers in her ear.

"Not only did I set your father up, but I also sold the drugs that caused your mothers overdose. And I also paid Drake to kill Paul. So you were mine from the beginning no matter what your father did! HA-HA-HA-HA!

Sari fuels with anger and spits in Jody's face. Jody snickers as he lunges back with his first but just in time Sky comes in and shoots his shadow blaster stopping Jody's attack severing his arm from his body. Sky quickly assist Z and Syd to see if they are alright.

"You guys are okay?" asked Sky. "Sorry I couldn't slow him. I guess that fight with Kagen took a lot out of me."

"It's good that you made it regardless." Said Z. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me. Sam sent me." Said Sky.

"Wow he actually kept his promise." Said Z.

"Good for him!" Said Syd.

"Well well well. I guess that beating I gave you wasn't enough." Said Jody. "No matter just let me regenerate my arm and I will finish all of you."

The rangers barely get up as they prepare the battle Jody. As the villain goes to regenerate his arm nothing happens. It just keeps bleeding and he starts to feel the pain.

"WHAT!?" said Jody.

"Heh…You really thought that you were beating my ass?" asked Sky. "Ha! I had to get close to you somehow to get some of your DNA and configure it to my shadow blaster. That shot took away your abilities forever. So you can't regenerate, teleport, nor are your fists of steel are active. So now you're just another fat fuck!"

"NO IMPOSSIBLE!" said Jody. "I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT THIS IS HAPPENING! I HAVENT EVEN GOT A SOMETHING TO EAT YET!"

"Save it!" said Sky. "This is where it ends for you! SHADOW BLASTER FULL POWER!"

Sky fires his shadow blaster at Jody. Jody tries to run away but the pain from his severed arm was too much for him. The blasts makes a direct hit and obliterates him from existence. The rangers rushed over to where Sari was laying at.

"Sari I'm so sorry for what happen to you. Jody had what coming to him." Said Z.

"But that doesn't excuse you for what you done." Said Syd. "Thumbi and Grey were killed by you."

Sari quickly jumps up grabs her blaster and points it at the rangers. She was about to fire until George comes in limping. Sari is in shock as she hasn't seen him in years. Tears started to flow from both of their eyes. They rushed and hugged each other despite their injuries.

"Dad! I thought I'd never see you again. Not after mom and Paul died. You the only family I had left. I knew that you were innocent. But I found out a couple of days ago. I've done so much horrible things out of revenge. But it was Jody all along. He has manipulated us from the beginning.

"It doesn't matter anymore my child Jody got what he deserve." Said George. "But I feel that is not over. We have to answer for our crimes no matter what drove us to do it. I now know that."

"Maybe not." Said Sky as he cuts in." After what I just heard, once this is all over, I will see that I would pull some strings so you both won't have to do much time in prison."

"WHAT YOU CANT BE SERIOUS!" said Syd. "SHE KILLED THUMBI AND GREY! THERE IS NO WAY WE ARE NOT GOING TO LET HER GO WITH A SLAP ON THE WRIST!"

"Syd calm down." Said Z. "But there is another situation right now. All the criminals that we captured over the years are now released including Broodwing and Grumm."

"No doubt. But with all the destruction going on right now we won't know until the real problem at hand right now is taken care of." Said Sky.

Sam and Bridge make it back to join the others and drew their weapons at Sari.

"Guys stand down its all over." Said Sky.

"For real?" asked Sam.

"Thank god." Said Bridge.

Z demorphs along with Sam and embrace in a hug and a kiss.

"I thought you would of died." Said Z. "But you pulled through both of you. I'm glad you kept your promise."

"It wasn't easy. We had to also deal with his adoptive brother Haru. He tried to play with my mind. I almost broke my promise but I know you would have hated me for it."

"Your right I would of hated you for it. But I love you and I knew you would of done the right thing." Said Z. "And I'm so proud of you."

"Well since everyone else made it out okay, let's contact Jack and see if he's doing okay."

Everyone takes out their morphers and try to contact Jack but there was no answer. They realize something is wrong."

"I don't like this at all." Said Z. "I hope he's not answering because he's busy fighting."

"But we can't sit here and wait. We must go and help him." Said Sky. "I hope everyone got their little brief rest because we are going back out there."

"Right!" said the others.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In Jack's hallucination, months have gone by Jack has slowly forgotten about the battle and he is actually enjoying of the life he always wanted but deep in his heart he knew that something is wrong but he could not put his finger on it. Jack and Alley were walking through the Tech city mall.

"This has been the best months of my life Alley." Said Jack. "However I there is something missing. I just don't know what it is."

"Oh you're just still wrapping your mind around the fact that you are married." Said Alley. "And I'm spending all your money."

"No…that's not it." Said Jack. "I feel like there is something I'm supposed to do somewhere I'm supposed to be right now."

"I don't know why you feel this way but come to accept reality that everything here is real." Said Alley.

"I want to believe that….."

While they were walking, Jack sees a familiar face in the crowd. Seconds after he starts to see flashes. We sees the city quickly turns into a battlefield. Destruction and dead bodies were everywhere. Jack spaces out and closes his eyes. He opens up and the destruction disappears and so does the dead bodies.

"Jack are you okay?" asked Alley.

"I thought I just saw…..It's nothing." Said Jack.

Jack and Alley continued to walk until they bump into a woman and her child knocking each other down.

"Oh we are so sorry." Said Jack.

"No were sorry." said the woman.

Jack got himself together and looks at the woman and the girl and then he gets this feeling that he has seen her before.

"I'm sorry have we met. I'm Jack."

"I don't think so. I'm Janay and this is my daughter Jackie."

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

**AUTHORS NOTE:**__**Well the final chapters are back and I promise it will not be another long time before the next chapter is up. It's just been a lot of close calls meaning my whole marriage but it's all good now. Birthday is in eight days and I hope to get a lot of birthday wishes from you guys so don't be a stranger. Well the truth about Sari is out and Jody is no more. Jack on the other hand is still trapped however it looks he is starting to break the hallucination by seeing flashes of reality and seeing Janay and Jackie. Could they be a projection to save his life form Hecate and Teviel? Find out as the final chapters of Power Rangers S.P.D. 2031 continues.**

**MUSIC INSPIRED BY CHAPTER:**

**Too Close-Alex Clare**

**Do Ya Like- Childish Gambino**

**Recommend you listen to these songs while you read but its up to you which song goes well it each part of the chapter.**

**Follow me on Twitter: jonesman2007**

**Add me on Facebook: Talentless Jonez**

**See you next chapter thanks to all who has been following:**

**Miss DJ Classy B**

**Jokermask18**

**Blanks**

**IamAria**

**Thank you all (:**


	49. Mind Projection

_**Previously on Power Rangers S.P.D. 2031**_

**The TSIRCHTINA has finally been defeated but the battle is far from over. Jack is still under the hallucination of Hecate and Teviel. Months have gone by and he has seemed to enjoying his life until he starts to see reality but the brothers feel it and they intensify their powers and make sure he doesn't try to break the hold again. But he doesn't know it but he runs into Janay and his future daughter Jackie. What does it mean find out today! **

**MIND PROJECTION**

"Damn what the hell is taking so long Teviel?" asked Hecate. "He should be either dead or in a comatose state. What the hell is with this guy?"

"Damn it Hecate what don't you shut the hell up!" said Teviel. "I'm trying to concentrate here. He is persistent but I will break him. Father will be pleased."

"Whatever! In the meantime what the hell I'm supposed to do?" asked Hecate.

Just as Hecate asked that question, the rest of the rangers show up to help Jack.

"Look there is Jack." Said Z. "What the hell is he doing he is just standing there."

"I don't think he is standing there for no reason." Said Sky. "I think he is caught in some mind illusion."

"Looks like you got your wish." Said Teviel. "Now get rid of them. While I break the red ranger."

"It will be my pleasure." Said Hecate.

Hecate charges at the rangers. The rangers figured that he's wasting no time to get rid of them. The rangers prepared for battle.

Back in Jack's hallucination, Jack couldn't help that if he had seen neither Janay nor Jackie before but he just doesn't know right now.

"Nice to meet you Janay. And you too little one."

"Uh excuse me you might want to watch where you going next time." Said Alley. "You could of hurt someone."

"Alley its alright she didn't mean anything by." Said Jack.

"It's okay. I will watch where we are going next time. You see I just got called back into work." Said Janay. " You see I'm the S.P.D. red ranger and the world is counting on me to save it. But my daughter is my world. So I have to do both."

"Wow that's amazing." Said Jack. "Damn my head hurts. I guess that hit was harder than I thought.

"Again Im sorry but I really have to go. It was nice meeting you Jack." Said Janay.

Janay quickly grabs her daughter and sprints away. Jack stared as she ran away. Seconds later he starts to see the same destruction and dead bodies everywhere. This time he sees flashes of a man staring him intently in the face. Soon the reality that he thought he was living started to crumble. He looks up at Alley and she disappears. Jack slowly starts to remember everything that has been going on these past couple of weeks and he knows that he is in a illusion right now. Everything around him turned white. He's back in his uniform and Teviel appears before him. Now he remembers everything.

"What the hell is this?" asked Teviel as he looks confused. "This never happened before."

"YOU! I remember I was fighting you and your brother. But how are you doing this? Why are you here in front of me now?" asked Jack.

"I had you in an illusion seeing your greatest dreams come true. But I don't know what happened now." said Teviel. "I can't seem to get out now. It's like I'm caught in my own power."

"So that means that you are in my mind right now and what I can use this to my advantage." Said Jack.

"Don't think that just because this is your mind think that you will defeat me!" said Teviel.

Jack morphs into his ranger form. He draws his delta blaster and starts to open fire at Teviel. Teviel draws his sword and dodges and counters with a shot from his sword. Jack jumps in the air and lands a kick onto Teviel's chest. The villain realizes that he feels weaker than before.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Teviel. "This has never happened before. How can I end up in his mind as well? And he supposed to get weaker not stronger."

"This is my mind if you failed to forget." Said Jack. "What I say goes in here!"

"Just because you figured out that this was an illusion, doesn't mean that you will make it out alive. I will make sure of that!"

Teviel uses his power and starts to grow. Jack quickly gets out of the way. Now the evil villain is over twenty feet tall.

"Damn he wastes no time does he. However like I said before this is my mind and I can control what happens even the outcome." Said Jack.

Jack calms his mind and harnesses it. He starts to grow the exact same size as Teviel. The villain was surprised on how the red ranger has equaled the playing field.

"Now I'm ready!" said Jack.

The two started to battle. Jack slides around Teviel and blasts him with his delta blaster. Teviel defends with his sword and sends it away. Jack quickly combines to his delta combo mode and ignites at full power catching Teviel off guard breaking his sword.

"Damn that was my favorite sword. No matter. I will kill you with my bare hands!" said Teviel.

Jack was about to go in for another attack until he hears familiar voices crying out for his help. He notices that it is his friends. He figures that they must be battling the other brother Hecate and they are losing. Jack has to hurry up and break free to help his friends. Jack quickly figures out that he must kill Teviel or at least render him unconscious to break free. So without hesitating Jack leaps towards Teviel and starts to choke him. Teviel eyes starts to glow as he tries to infect Jack's mind again. Everything around the both of them goes dark. Outside Jack's mind in the other fight the other rangers were no match for Hecate as they were kind of exhausted from their own battles.

"Heh-Ha-Ha-Ha!" laughed Hecate. "You power rangers are weak. I can't believe the likes of you are earth's best defense."

The other rangers stumble on each other but Sky has to pull the team together as they wait for Jack to snap out of it.

"You haven't defeated us yet." Said Sky. "SHADOW BLASTER! FIRE!"

Sky fires his shadow blaster at Hecate but the villain catches it like it was a football and throws it right back them. The rangers try to run away but it was too fast and it made a direct hit.

"HA-HA-HA! Oh No their done already." Said Hecate." I wanted to play some more. Well at least father will be pleased."

"You mind telling me what the hell is so funny?" said a voice.

"What….who in the hell? That voice sounds familiar." Said Hecate.

The smoke clears and it is Jack morphed into his battlizer super cyber mode.

"What….wait…where is Teviel?" asked Hecate. "What did you do to my brother?"

Jack points over at Teviel's body. Hecate looks over at him and wonders why he is not moving. He rushes over and see what is going on. To his surprise Teviel eyes were white as clouds and is foaming out of his mouth. Hecate tries to get him to snap out of it but Teviel has succumbed to his own power. Hecate started to cry and he was scared.

"Brother….can…can….you hear me?' asked Hecate. "How did this happen?"

While Hecate tends to Teviel, Jack helps everyone get on their feet.

"Hey you guys okay?" asked Jack.

"For a second there I thought we were here to help you." Said Z.

"Its much appreciated but I will always need your guys help." Said Jack.

Hecate looks over at Jack and he fuels himself with anger. He draws his sword and quickly flies over at the red ranger while his back was turned.

"RED RANGER YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" shouted Hecate.

Just before Hecate could land his attack, Jack smirks under his helmet and dodges. Hecate could do nothing but be surprised as he never misses his target. Jack quickly kicks him in the chest and breaks his sword. He then cuts vigorously cutting through his body. Hecate falls to the ground beside his brother in pain. Jack walks up to the defeated brothers. One who is in a catatonic state and one who is going to die.

"What….how in the hell did you defeat us?" asked Hecate. "My father said that we were unbeatable."

"You messed with the wrong ranger." Said Jack. "When you threatened my planet, my friends, and the woman that I love there is nothing I cannot do. So before you take your trip to the afterlife I need to ask you one thing. Where is your father? I'm going to finish this once and for all."

"Oh he is here somewhere in the city enjoying himself." Said Hecate. "He's loves piling up dead bodies before his feet."

"Not much to go on but it's a start." Said Jack. "One more thing what is his name?"

"Azarenka." Said Hecate.

"What?" said Jack. "I heard that name before but where?"

Hecate closes his eyes signaling that he is dead. The other rangers join up to Jack to stare at the two brothers both defeated by Jack. Jack starts to see things. Something must have happened in the blackout with his fight with Teviel. He sees a man with dark clothing and a mask killing people and laughing about it. After a few minutes of watching he sits on the pile of dead bodies with slight satisfaction. It was Azarenka

"Ah….It looks like Jody, The TSIRCHTINA, and my boys have all been defeated. No doubt you will be coming for me next huh red ranger? Just so you know I will not lose today I will rule the world and everyone in it! I know that you see me right now. You must have taken Teviel's powers. Enjoy your little victory right now…..BECAUSE IT WILL BE YOUR LAST HA-HA-HA-HA-HA."

Jack looks at Azarenka on where he is sitting. He notices that he is sitting at the New Tech City Hospital but why would he be there? Jack snaps back into reality and demorphs.

"Jack what is wrong?" asked Z. "You like completely zoned out."

"I…know where he is….Azarenka….We can finish this right now!" said Jack. "Are you guys with me? I know you are all tired but if you choose not to go then it's alright."

"Jack I think I speak for all of us and say that we are with you until the end." Said Sky. "Besides the flux morpher will be ready soon but I want us to take him out before you activate it because after what's happened, he doesn't deserve to be on a world with his followers."

"My thoughts exactly!" said Jack. "Let's go!"

The rangers started to run as fast as they could. The city is full of destruction. They all are breezing through it as they see all the S.P.D. officers that are still alive and able to fight holding their own against the illuminati agents. The rangers also blast through as well as they are doing their best to reach Azarenka. The rangers are exhausted but they know they are not finished yet. One last battle. One last chance to rid the earth of this threat once and for all!

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**AUTHORS NOTE: There is no one left but Azarenka. Next chapter will probably be a two or four parter I don't know you decide as the final chapters will conclude in a couple days hopefully. I know you are tired of the suspense so I will do my best to finish before the anniversary of when I first posted this story but thank you all for following all this time. But until next chapter! Okay time for the music inspired by chapter you tell me which song fits well in each part of the chapter.**

**MUSIC INSPIRED BY CHAPTER:**

**Number One-Hazel Fernandes (Bleach Soundtrack)**

**Free Masons-Rick Ross & Jay-Z (Ironic Huh….)**

**Rise Above The Storm –The Doors (Beyblade soundtrack)**

**Courtyard Apocalypse-Alexandre Desplat (Deathly Hollows Pt.2 Soundtrack) **


	50. Final Battle Part 1: Azarenka

**Previously on Power Rangers S.P.D. 2031**

**The rangers have finished off The TSIRHCTINA, Jody, Hecate, and Teviel. They are prepared for the inevitable battle with Azarenka. Can the rangers defeat him and save the world? Find out today!**

**FINAL BATTLE PART 1: AZARENKA**

The rangers advanced through the battlefield. They plowed through more illuminati agents. As they almost reach the location of Azarenka. Minutes later, they make it to New Tech city Hospital. They looked around as they don't see their enemy.

"Jack are you sure he is here?" Asked Sam.

"Yes I'm more than positive." Said Jack. "I think he's playing games with us."

"That can't be too good then." Said Z. "I'm pretty sure he's watching us right now!"

"Stay sharp guys we must be ready." Said Sky.

The rangers didn't have to look long until they see a dark figure on top of the hospital. They rushed up to the roof and finally they meet Azarenka sitting on top of dead bodies waiting for them. The rangers stare intently with hate in their eyes as they heard of their enemy and they have just learned the name today. He stares back with the same look as he smiles so lightly.

"Power rangers. Its nice to finally meet in the flesh." Said Azarenka. "You have caused me problems these past couple of weeks. I've sent the TSIRCHTINA after Mr. Landers to kill him but you all got in the way since then you continued to get in my way. I had to destroy a whole state but you all still survived. Maybe I should of dealt with you all from the beginning. I knew that once Mr. Landers became the red ranger again, my plans would be delayed. But no more it will end here. And I promise you I will be left standing."

"Save it. You caused enough pain and suffering. You murdered millions of innocent people. It stops here!" commanded Jack. "Okay rangers are you ready! Remember this is it we defeat him we save earth once again."

"READY!" said the others.

The rangers took out their morphers and got ready to morph.

"Wait! We have some uninvited guest." Said Azarenka.

The door to the roof had opened up. Rangers and Azarenka gaze upon the person that came through and it was no other than Jody burnt to a crisp but is still alive.

"Oh look what we have here." Said Azarenka. "You're still alive Jody."

"Master….everyone else is dead!" said Jody. "These rangers are powerful….they are more than meets the eye….to face them by yourself….is certain death….We can finish them together…..

Azarenka smirks and grabs Jody by his arm and throws him high up into the sky.

"MASTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" shouted Jody. "IM HAVE BEEN YOUR LOYAL SERVEANT FROM THE BEINNIMG!"

"You have done nothing but failed me today Jody and that is unacceptable." Said Azarenka. "GOODBYE!"

Azarenka arm changed instantly into a rocket launcher and opened fired. The rocket instantly killed Jody. The rangers were not surprised that this happened.

"Ok so now where we? Ah yes! Now I get the pleasure in destroying you myself."

"READY!" said Jack.

"READY!" said the others

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

The rangers were surrounded by their multi colored lights and transformed into their ranger forms.

"1 S.P.D. RED!"

"2 S.P.D. BLUE!"

"3 S.P.D. GREEN!"

"4 S.P.D. YELLOW!"

"5 S.P.D. PINK!"

"S.P.D. SHADOW!"

"POWER RANGERS S.P.D., DEFENDERS OF EARTH!"

The ranger took their poses and a multicolored explosion appeared behind the rangers. Azarenka wasn't fazed at all. Azarenka arm transformed again into a blaster and his other arm into a sword. He takes his stance and was waiting on the rangers move.

"THIS IS IT! LET'S FINISH THIS RIGHT NOW!" Said Jack.

The rangers took out their weapons and charged at Azarenka. The villain is stilling in his stance waiting on the rangers. Jack opens fire with his delta blasters however, Azarenka dodges effortlessly. Bridge and Sam took the first direct approach. They did a high front flip over their teammates and used their deltamax sabers and lunged it at Azarenka. However he blocks both with his sword. He counters with his blaster just before he fired Bridge and Sam but they quickly dodge themselves. Syd and Z came over them with a rising kick knocking the sword and blaster away. They quickly moved out the way with Jack and Sky ready to open fire on Azarenka.

"DELTA BLASTER COMBO MODE!"

"SHADOW BLASTER!"

The red and shadow rangers quickly fired on Azarenka making a direct hit causing a huge explosion. The rangers thought the battle was over. Not until the explosion was nothing more than a building destroyed.

"What! I know we hit him." Said Jack.

"Doesn't matter!" said Sky. "Point of the matter is where he is now?"

Jack senses Azarenka behind them and quickly pushes Sky out of the way before he shoots his blaster. But the other four rangers were hit. Jack and Sky quickly started to fight the villain. Sky draws his shadow saber and goes in for an attack. Azarenka blocks with his sword. Jack goes in with his delta blasters and opens fire. Azarenka counters with his blaster. They both canceled each other out.

"Heh….You rangers are persistent." Said Azarenka. "Yet annoying."

While Azarenka was talking, Sam, Bridge, Z, and Syd quickly recover from the blasts.

"Man that almost would have hurt if Sam hadn't grab us into his ball of light just in time." Said Syd.

"Guys I think it's time to go S.W.A.T. mode!" said Z.

"Roger that!" said Bridge." Let's do it!

"S.P.D. S.W.A.T. MODE!"

The other four rangers morphed into their S.W.A.T. mode. Meanwhile back with Jack and Sky they continued attacks on Azarenka. Jack continues to fire his delta blasters. Azarenka quickly evades effortlessly. Sky quickly tries to land a hit but the villain blocks with his sword without looking. Then from out of nowhere the other rangers starts to fire their sliver enforcers. Azarenka quickly evades and goes in and starts to attack the S.W.A.T. rangers. He swings his sword at them. They quickly start to blast their way through him but he continues to block them all. Jack and Sky quickly jumps back in and start their attacks again. The battle goes on but it is going know where as they both have not land a hit on each other yet. The rangers quickly regrouped to think out another strategy.

"Okay we are not letting up and neither is he." Said Z.

"Yea none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don't go in harder this will continue." Said Sam.

"Maybe we can try the new K-9 cannon?" asked Bridge.

"I think that will work." Said Sky. "I will make an opening for you guys. Wish me luck."

Sky goes in an attack Azarenka as the rangers called in Ric for the new K-9 cannon. The shadow ranger using everything he has to buy the other rangers time. Azarenka feet has turned into roller jets. He fires up and speeds towards the shadow ranger. Sky goes full power with his shadow saber. The two landed their attacks on each other. After a couple of seconds, blood was falling from both sides but Sky was flowing the most from his ribs. It looks as though that his fractured ribs were not completely healed. Sky can barely turn around as he hoped that Azarenka was injured as well. But to his surprise there was blood on Azarenka hands but it wasn't his blood it was Sky's.

"What I thought I'd hit him." Said Sky. "That's impossible…..Uh Oh things are going dark….I'm not dying but these wounds will render me unconscious….But not without grabbing some of his DNA along with Jody's and Kagen….and I it with my shadow blaster and give it everything I got! SHADOW BLASTER! FIRE!"

Sky fires his shadow blaster at Azarenka. This time the blast was bigger than the usual blast. Azarenka laughs as he gets ready to catch it and deflect it. But when he caught it, he had trouble deflecting it. As he struggled, Sky chuckles under his helmet and falls to the ground unconscious. Azarenka had no choice but to have the blasts imploded onto his body. He may have of survived but he was had the look of fear on his face.

"_WHAT THE HELL? MAYBE JODY WAS RIGHT…..No there is no way that these weaklings….can best me…" _said Azarenka as he thought to himself. "_I got to stop playing around now and finish them here right here and now!"_

"HEY YOU DON'T WANT TO TAKE YOUR EYES OFF US!" said Jack.

"SUPER K-9 CANNON! FIRE!"

The rangers fired the super k-9 cannon at Azarenka. He turns just before the blasts connected. It had made an direct hit on Azarenka. The rangers know that they hit him this time because he actually tried to either evade or block it. The rangers rejoiced as they believed that they defeated him. But to their disappointment, Azarenka appears before them in anger and with his shirt ripped off his body and he has slight bleeding.

"WOW YOU RANGERS ARE REALLY PRESISTENT!" said Azarenka. "NOW I KNOW WHERE MY SUBBORDINATES WENT WRONG: THEY UNDERESTIMATED YOU ALL. AND I WONT MAKE THAT SAME MISTAKE!"

Azarenka goes through a transformation. His muscles starts to get bigger. He grows to be at least six feet tall. Both of his arms both turned into swords. The rangers stare as they prepare for Azarenka because they know that the next move is his.

"LOOK POWER RANGERS STARE INTO THE FACE OF YOUR FINAL HOURS!" said Azarenka. "FOR THE MISTAKE THAT JODY AND THE REST MADE I WILL NOT. I WILL KILL YOU ALL HERE AND NOW!"

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well Part one of the final battle is over. Part two is in a couple days. Things are heating up between the rangers and Azarenka. Find out next time will the battle conclude or will it go on to a part three or part four. You decide. Time for the music inspired by Chapter **

**MUSIC INSPIRED BY CHAPTER:**

**UNDERDOG-MUDD (BEYBLADE SOUNDTRACK)**

**SLOW MOTION-NICKLEBACK**


	51. Final Battle Part 2

**Previously on Power Rangers S.P.D. 2031**

**The battle with Azarenka has begun. Both sides were not letting up. Sky had to buy a little time before the rangers could form the super K-9 cannon. Azarenka waste no time and goes through a transformation signaling that he is not underestimating them. The rest of the rangers prepare for their next attack but could it be their last find out today!**

**FINAL BATTLE PART 2: AZARENKA'S NEXT ATTACK**

Azarenka charges in at the rangers. The rangers prepared to defend themselves. Azarenka starts to attack the rangers with both of his swords. He fought wildly and untamed. The rangers managed to block his attacks but the impact still managed to send some of the rangers back to the ground. Azarenka could do nothing look and laugh as he figures that they don't stand a chance.

"HA-HA-HA-HA! Notice power rangers. At this rate you barely managed to block my attacks but you still fall to the ground. You don't stand a chance."

The rangers quickly jump back up and circled the villain. They started to attack him again. Jack fires his delta blasters yet again they make a direct onto him but he doesn't feel it at all. Azarenka chuckles and thrust one of his swords at the red ranger. Jack manages to block in time but the force sends him flying into a building. Sam and Bridge quickly grabs both of his arms and holds him barely. Z and Syd quickly seized the opportunity and use their deltamax strikers and open fired but he didn't feel it. Azarenka quickly launches the blue and green rangers into the air. The girls were the only ones left as for the moment.

"Looks like your men are indisposed of right now." Said Azarenka. "So what will be ladies? You can surrender now and be part of my empire or face certain death by my hands the choice is yours!"

Just then a huge blast made a direct hit on Azarenka. It has was none other than the zords the delta runners and the s.w.a.t. flyers. Piloted by their fellow S.P.D. officers. Azarenka quickly reacted and leaped in the air and started the dismantle the zords. Z and Syd could only watch in horror that Azarenka is single handily destroying the zords instantly killing the officers inside.

"Z what the hell just happened?" asked Syd.

"I think we are in big trouble." Said Z. "How is this possible? How can one person destroy our zords like that?"

Azarenka lands back on the ground. A trail of destruction followed the villain. He starts to walk towards the yellow and pinks rangers. His swords transformed back into normal large fists. The girls fired their weapons at Azarenka but he walks through them like mosquito bites.

"Your efforts are in vain ladies. Shadow ranger is unconscious, I sent your blue and green rangers flying, and the one that is to save the world is nowhere to be found." Said Azarenka. "I destroyed your zords right before your eyes. What is there left for you to do?"

"Just because the way things are right now doesn't mean that we are not going to give up!" said Z.

"Even if we are the only ones to that can fight right now." Said Syd.

"Your courage is remarkable. But in the end you will all fall before me." Said Azarenka.

The girls go in with their deltamax sabers and charged at Azarenka. They both landed direct hits on him but he did nothing but stood there.

"You just won't listen will you." Said Azarenka. "I guess I got to set an example."

Azarenka throws his fists harder than before at the yellow and pink rangers. His first arm went into Syd legs breaking them. His other arm went on the side of Z's helmet where here hearing implant is knocking her out onto the ground. As they both scream in pain, Azarenka shook his head with disappointment as the pink and yellow rangers went down easily.

"You rangers are pathetic!" said Azarenka. "I guess there is no one else left to fight."

From out of nowhere, Azarenka hears the sounds of engines revving up. He turns around and sees Bridge and Sam on their patrol cycles. Sam sees Z on the ground in pain. He could do nothing but gain more speed. Bridge knows what Sam is trying to do so he does the same thing.

"Oh I know what this is." Said Azarenka. "You are trying to make road kill out of me! COME ON I DARE YOU! YOU DON'T HAVE THE GUTS!"

"You think this a joke. The woman I love and my friend is on the ground in pain. You have made me desperate!" said Sam.

Azarenka started to walk towards them. Sam and Bridge gained the max speed on their patrol cycles. Seconds later they made contact with the villain causing a huge explosion. Minutes later wreckage of patrol cycles were all over the ground. Sam and Bridge were on the ground demoprhed. Bridge is unconscious on the ground blood is coming from his head. Sam sees his morpher about three feet away. He crawls to it to try to morph again. He was just about to reach it until Azarenka stomps the morpher destroying it in an instant.

"Just give in green ranger." Said Azarenka. "It's over you have lost everything."

"You hurt the woman I love. So even without my morpher, I will not give up and trying to stop you!"

"Oh sorry to hear that." Said Azarenka as his arm transform into a sword. "Just let me enjoy the pleasure of killing you now."

The villain was about to deliver the killing blow to the green ranger until. A blast comes out of nowhere and hits Azarenka.

"Well…..nice of you to join us again red ranger." Said Azarenka. "I will be right with you!"

Jack quickly tackles Azarenka out of the way.

"Hey you will get your turn just wait for it." Said Azarenka.

"I don't think so." Said Jack. "I see that this is going end with just you and me! S.P.D. BATTLIZER, SUPER CYBER MODE!"

Jack transform into his battlizer super cyber mode. He draws his large sword and prepared for battle.

"I just got one question before we start." Said Jack. "Why do I feel like I know you?"

"Wow its took you this long to remember to know that we are connected." Said Azarenka. "Let me show you!"

Azarenka reaches to take off his mask. Jack had a look of horror on his face as Azarenka looks just like him but without his dreads and has a large scar going down his face.

"You see there was a reason why I pick the hospital as our battle ground." Said Azarenka. "Come on we were born here twenty years ago!"

"Wait you don't mean…."Said Jack.

"Yes you are correct!" Said Azarenka. "We are twin brothers!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well another twist to the story I know but all will be explained next chapter. No it won't be like the TSIRCHTINA origins. But I will have another chapter tomorrow night hopefully. So stay tuned. Time for music inspired by chapter.**

**MUSIC INSPIRED BY CHAPTER:**

**I'm not going down-Beyblade season 3**

**Bitch ass nigga-Mobb Deep**


	52. Final Battle Part 3: Brothers

**Previously On Power Rangers S.P.D. 2031**

_**Azarenka showed no mercy and started his next attack on the rangers. He has destroyed their zords. He has shattered Zs' hearing implant and broken Syds'legs. Sam and Bridge railed into Azarenka with their patrol cycles but it wasn't enough. He was the only one left standing until Jack comes back in battle morphed into his battlizer. Before the fight could begin, Azarenka revealed a most shocking secret: They are twin brothers!**_

**FINAL BATTLE PART 3: BROTHERS**

"YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND IF YOU THINK IM JUST GOING TO SIT HERE AND BELIEVE THIS." Said Jack.

"Oh come on think about it." Said Azarenka. "Over Twenty years ago, we were both born here in this what use to be a hospital. We both have a destiny the minute we were born. But it was a destiny that will put the brothers against each other. Both separated at birth away from our parents. You were just an orphan in a small foster home but that was the closest thing you ever had to a family. WHILE I ON THE OTHER HAND HAD TO EXPERIENCE BEING SOLD TO HUMAN TRAFFICKING IN SINGAPORE! FOR YEARS I SAW THE NASTY SIDE OF HUMANITY. But one day when I was eight, I discovered my powers and destroyed everyone that made my life a living hell. 2013 I finally make it back to America. I had thought that things would be different but nothing has changed. HUMANITY HAS BETRAYED THEIR GREATEST GIFTS AND LOVED ONES. That's when it hit me; I was destined to liberate humanity.

"Liberate humanity? From what?" asked Jack.

"From Humanities greatest lie…..freedom." said Azarenka. "That's when I done some digging. When the illuminati was defeated years ago. I thought it was going to be the last I hear of them until I got an idea. For an eight year old I managed to plan everything from behind the scenes. None of the followers believed in me until I showed my power to them. I have gained a lot of followers since 2012 form and my subordinates. I went looking for you to join me in my conquest but you've you already have chosen your path."

"I will do it again!" said Jack. "You talk about liberating mankind. Look how many lives you taken. Look at all the lives you have ruined because of all this!"

"This was necessary for the paradise I am about to bring to mankind." Said Azarenka. "The few must be sacrificed for the sake of many!"

Jack grips his sword and points it at Azarenka.

"I've been to the future. I have seen you're so called paradise: DEATH AND DESTRUCTION." Said Jack. "But there were people that didn't believe in your paradise. They didn't stop fighting until their last breaths."

"Well this is the present." Said Azarenka. "You see brother….

"IM NOT YOUR BROTHER!" said Jack. "NO BROTHER OF MINE WILL TRY DESTROYING EVERYTHING THAT I LOVE! AND THAT'S WHY IM GOING TO END THIS RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"

"Wait excuse me….try? I'm going to destroy you so Paradise on Earth can begin." Said Azarenka. "And I also know about you and Janay!"

"What?" said Jack.

"I'm saying that after I finish you, I think I will pay her and visit and her unborn child!" said Azarenka.

Jack anger goes off the charts. He grips his battlizer sword so hard that blood starts to drip. He goes in with full speed and begins attacking Azarenka. The villain stood there as he believes that the sword that can't hurt him. Jack jumps up and lunges his sword onto Azarenkas' shoulder. He had thought he didn't hurt him but to his surprise, the sword actually cut him. Blood was flowing from his shoulder. He smiled as he deducted that the only person that can hurt him is his own brother.

"Well it seems that now this battle can go either way huh brother?" asked Azarenka. "No matter this is going to be fun!"

Jack jumps away and goes for another attack; however, Azarenka quickly throws a punch at the red ranger landing a direct hit. Jack flies back into a pile of rubble. Azarenka laughed as he ran to land another attack until a big cannon blast came from the rubble landing another hit on him. From out of the rubble was Jack in his mode two of his battlizer: Action Mode.

"Your tricks will only delay the inevitable." Said Azarenka. "You actually injured me again. This is getting more interesting by the minute."

"_Damn this guy!" _Said Jack as he thought to himself. _"This is not going to be easy! But everyone is counting me. The others are down for a reason. Which means that I'm the only one that can defeat him? It's sad that he had to see the dark side of humanity. But that doesn't make it right that he has done all this. He's no brother of mine!"_

Jack races around Azarenka and goes in for another attack that's until he transforms his arm into a sword and slashes the tire on Jacks' action mode. Jack flipped over three times and he separates from Ric.

"Ha! Looks like I found your trench in your armor." Said Azarenka. "It seems that your armor is the only thing that can hurt me."

"Ric! Ric! Are you alright." Asked Jack.

"Yes I'm fine." Said Ric.

"What is this? Bahgtru?" asked Azarenka. "No…No….No….this is something else. No they did not manage to put the DNA of a pagan god in a robotic dog. Hilarious you really outdid yourself huh brother?"

Jack barley gets up and runs over to Ric. Azarenka walks over to amuse himself and try to examine Ric. Jack quickly combines with Ric again into the final mode in the battlizer.

"BATTLIZER MODE THREE SUPERSONIC MODE!"

"Oh so this is it huh. You are going all out huh. Let's even the playing field! This will be it! I will kill you and I will bring this world to the ultimate paradise." Said Azarenka.

"_This is it everything that happened these past couple of weeks." _Said Jack as he thought to himself. "_This next attack has everything riding on this. I won't defeat him because I want to defeat him it because I have to defeat here. I can end this once and for all!_

Azarenka goes through a final transformation. His muscles started to get bigger than the last. The color of his skin started to change form brown to a very dark black. His eyes started to turn pure white. He stared at Jack with a psychotic look on his face.

"THIS IS IT BROTHER! I HOPE YOUR READY FOR WHERE ARE YOU STANDING IS YOUR GRAVE!" said Azarenka.

"I DON'T THINK SO! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S GOING TO LOSE AND I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT!" said Jack.

The two rushed to each other shouting out their battle cries from where the whole world can hear. The S.P.D. officers along with the Illuminati agents stop their fights as their hear the cries of both Azarenka and Jack. The cries wake other rangers from their unconscious. Sky gets up holding his ribs heading over to where the others were laying at. Sky tends to Syds' broken legs. Sam lays Z on his lap and tries to repair her hearing implant. Bridge gets up and walks over and then drops to ground yet again due to him still shaken up from the crash. The rangers look over at the battlefield of where Jack and Azarenka where fighting. They also know that this is it. The fate of the world is in Jacks' hands. All they can do is watch and hope that Jack will prevail if not all will be lost.

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

**AHUTHORS NOTE: This is it the battle concludes next chapter and it will be climatic and dramatic stay tuned. Time for Music Inspired by chapter.**

**MUSIC INSPIRED BY CHAPTER:**

**War with God-Ludacris **


	53. Final Battle Part 4:Conclusion

**Previously on Power Rangers S.P.D. 2031**

**Azarenka revealed the truth about His and Jacks' origins. Seeing the dark side of humanity, Azarenka wants to liberate earth by ruling everything and truly obtain paradise on earth. As they both prepare for their final round who will come out victorious and who will not come out at all? Find out as the climatic conclusion of the final battle unfolds!**

**FINAL BATTLE PART 4: CONCLUSION**

They both go in with everything they got. Azarenka feels excited as his quest for paradise for humanity is coming to a close. He only has one obstacle in his way and that is his twin brother Jack. Jack fires his Gatling gun at Azarenka. But the villain quickly blocked with his arms. Jack flies over him and blasts again with a full charged from the Gatling gun. Azarenka was caught off guard and the blast was a direct hit. Azarenka was injured. He quickly recovers and notices that his right breast was bleeding heavily. However it was only a flesh wound.

"Oh have some sympathy brother If humanity continues this on their own, then the next dark ages are just around the corner." Said Azarenka. "However, if I take control, there will be no wars, famine, no disease..."

"AND ALSO NO CHOICE!" said Jack as he cut him off. "You think the world's problems will end with your rule? Huh? I Say you're the one that is living the lie."

"Ok I'm done trying to convince you Jack." Said Azarenka I will make sure once earth is mine, your body will hang high in the sky so that all the people that hoped you win and their faith in you will shatter before their eyes and then they will have to follow me! PERFECT!"

Azarenka claps his hands together to make a huge thunder clap. Sending an electromagnetic wave at Jack. The red ranger quickly defends himself from the wave but little did he know that the wave actually shorted out Ric and the battlizer. The armor was still attached but it was useless.

"Didn't think I would do something like that huh brother?" Asked Azarenka.

"Heh...I don't need it to take you out." Said Jack as he laughs." It just gives me the pleasure of ripping you apart with my bare hands!"

Jack starts to attack Azarenka with just hand to hand combat. Azarenka dodges and laughs as he knows that Jack stands no chance without his battlizer. Jack does a rising kick. However Azarenka catches his right leg and goes in for a punch until Jack comes in with his left leg and manages to kick Azarenka in his face not before he lands his punch into Jacks' stomach. The force of both of their attacks sent them flying towards the ground. Azarenka was surprised yet again. He wipes the blood from his mouth and tastes it. He then spits out a tooth and laughs. Jack gets up as he tries to get Ric back online. He removes his helmet to gasp for air as the hit was harder than he thought it was going to be.

"Ha-Ha-Ha!" Said Azarenka. "Wow you managed to knock my filling out. That's gonna cost you!"

Jack tries to get himself together in time but Azarenka leaps in and starts attacking the red ranger. Jack tried to defend but his body was caught by Azarenkas' furious attacks. Azarenka laughs psychotically as he delivers punishing blows upon the red ranger. Jack falls to the ground blood flowing from all over his ranger suit and his battlizer armor. Azarenka kicks him and scolds him as a smile appears on his face.

"YOU SEE, NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO. NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU FIGHT. YOU WILL STILL LOSE HA-HA-HA-HA!"

As Azarenka laughed, he notices that despite his punishing attacks, Jack still trying to fight as he crawls towards Azarenka. The villain picks Jack up by his arms and he does not see pain in his eyes but it us that of determination and conviction.

"WHAT? I HAVE BEATEN YOU TO A BLOODY PLUP RENDERED YOUR ARMOR USELESS AND YOU STILL HAVE THAT LOOK LIKE YOU CAN STILL BEAT ME! YOU...CAN'T...BEAT...ME!"

Just then Ric barely comes back online and took control manually and fired the Gatling gun at Azarenka. As close range blasts inflict huge harm to the villain, he manages to get the rest of the battlizer armor back online. Ric then activates flight mode and regrouped to the sky to tend to Jack.

"Jack are you alright?" Asked Ric.

"Yea I am now thanks to you buddy!"

"Azarenka did a number on you didn't he?" Asked Ric.

"Yea but I'm not going to give up now!" said Jack. "I have come too far."

" I'm glad you feel that way...because here he comes." Said Ric.

Azarenka is leaping towards them in anger he goes in for a punch until Jack catches the fists. Azarenka grows annoyed as no one has ever caught his hard fists ever. Jack quickly reacts and uses his strength and breaks his arm. Azarenka falls from the sky in pain. Jack quickly lands back on the ground and grabs Azarenkas' face. He drags him throughout the ground of the battlefield. Jack then picks him up and tosses him back into the air and fires his Gatling gun once again making another direct hit. Azarenka falls to the ground hard as he coughs up more blood.

"Damn this is not how I pictured things going." Said Azarenka as he coughs up more blood. How can things possibly get worse?"

Jacks' other arm activates another Gatling gun. Rocket missiles appear on his shoulders. And his chest plate opens up and large mini nuke missile. He aims at his Azarenka and prepares to open fire.

"Well this is it huh! GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT!" Said Azarenka.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!" said Jack. "BATTLIZER SUPERSONIC MODE, FINAL STRIKE!"

All of weapons on Jacks' armor released in one final attack. Azarenka tries to move but due to his broken arm he concentrates on the pain. The attack made a direct hit on him and all the battlefield could here is Azarenka screaming in pain causing a huge explosion. Minutes later, Jack is anxious to see if he was victorious. The smoke clears and he sees his brothers' body on the ground. He doesn't appear to be moving. However to be sure he immediately walks over towards Azarenka weapons ready. He looks at the body and it's not moving period. Soon blood starts to ooze from the body. Now it is safe for Jack to say that Azarenka is dead. Jack rejoices as the world is saved. The other rangers come from their safe location to congratulate their hero.

"Jack I knew you could do it!" Said Z as she hugs Jack.

"Nice job man." Said Sam.

"We are glad you came back." Said Bridge. "There was no doubt that you will pull this off."

"Took you long enough." Said Sky sarcastically.

"Don't mind him Jack." Said Syd." He just can't be a little sentimental for once even when the battle is over."

"Thanks for your support guys." Said Jack. "If it wasn't for you that set the stage for me to finish him I wouldn't prevailed. However we aren't finished yet. The flux dimension morpher is ready. Let's send these the rest of these bastards away once and for all!

The other rangers nod their heads in agreement. Jack takes out the morpher and activates it. The morpher flies from the rangers and goes high in the sky. It immediately sent out a huge gold energy wave that went all over the earth. The fights from all over the world were put to a halt as both S.P.D. Officers and Illuminati agents see the wave coming towards them. Both parties ran because they didn't know what was coming towards them. The wave reaches them but just in an instant the illuminati agents quickly disappears. The same process happened all across the globe. The people of earth are rejoicing as the battle is over and the power rangers have prevailed. Dr. Manx reported to the rangers that the morpher is working and within the hour the rest of the illuminati will forever be exiled from planet earth. The rangers embraced in a group hug as all their work has paid off. However Jack felt unease so he pushes the others out of the way in time before someone grabs him from behind. It was none other than Azarenka still alive.

"What the hell? You don't know how to stay dead do you?" Asked Jack.

"Your little trinket may be working but I take it that it will collect me last!" Said Azarenka. "But that's more than enough time to kill you!"

"GIVE UP! YOU ALREADY LOST!" said Jack. "You can live on a distant planet and you can share your paradise idea there but not here!

Jack struggles as he tries to shake Azarenka off. He takes off into the sky so he could get him off easier but Azarenka won't let go of his grip. Then Jacks' chest plate started glow and made an eerie sound.

"Oh no Jack it's happening again." Said Ric. " This time I can't stop it."

"That means that another time paradox is going to happen." Said Jack. "And we cannot stop it but at least Azarenka will be going too all I have to do is get to a safe distance."

"That's crazy Jack but I'm with you." Said Ric.

Jack turns the tide on Azarenka yet again and grabs him and holds on to him so that he won't break free.

"What are you doing?" Asked Azarenka. "You would do anything to get rid of your own brother as far as killing yourself?"

"LIKE I SAID YOUR NO BROTHER OF MINE!" Said Jack as he contacts the other rangers. "This Is it. Guys it's been a huge honor fighting with you guys again. Sam take care of Z like I always have. Bridge you stuck with me all the way even through my crazy plans. You're a true friend. Syd I'm glad you gave me a birthday that I will never forget. Sky back then we never seen eye to eye but now I'm glad to call you my ally. Janay...I love you and I'm sorry that I couldn't see our daughter born but I know she's in good hands. I LOVE YOU ALL! NOW I MUST FULFILL MY DESTINY! GOODBYE!"

Jack flies higher and higher until he is out earths' orbit. Azarenka continues to try to break away but Jacks' grip was way too strong. Jack closes his eyes as the implosion engulfed them both lighting up the sky from where the whole world can see. The other rangers mourned as their friend and great hero is now gone but his sacrifice made the world safe once again.

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In San Francisco, Janays' brother Derwin waited patiently for the flux dimension morpher to activate. After waiting ten long hours it had finally activated. Little to the rangers knowledge, other than the morpher magnificent powers of transporting the illuminati to a distant planet, it also left a small rift in the universe not to be detected by anyone. Derwin activates the dimension crossing machine. It had gathered the energy of the rift and a portal had appeared before Derwin. A dark figure steps out and it was none other than professor Cog.

"Hey there Derwin I just knew you would pull through." Said Professor Cog. "I take it that the red ranger and his team have won."

"Yes now why are you here?" Asked Derwin.

"My plan. You see my master Venjix has mostly wiped out the humans in my dimension. But I discovered that there are more dimensions for my master to conquer."

"What there must be thousands of different dimensions out there and Venjix wants to rule them all." Asked Derwin.

"Heh unlike you humans machines can live forever." Said Professor Cog. "There are only upgrades."

"Okay whatever is our deal done? You can leave me and my family alone." Said Derwin

"Oh sure just one more thing." Said Professor Cog." Master Venjix wants me to start on the new generation of robot hybrids and guess who I pick to be the first of them in this dimension...YOU!"

Robotic shoulders emerge from the portal grabbing hold of Derwin.

"Grinders lets set up shop here and begin work immediately!" Said Professor Cog.

"WHAT? YOU BASTARD YOU BETRAYED ME!" shouted Derwin. "YOU NEVER INTENDED TO KEEP YOUR END OF THE BARGIN!"

"You actually thought that I would let you go with all this juicy information? I can't take that chance. You might run into the power rangers and tell them." Said Professor Cog.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS COG!" Said Derwin." SOMEONE WILL STOP YOU!"

"Oh I beg to differ." Said Professor Cog. "While S.P.D. cleans up the aftermath of this battle, I will secretly plan our invasion. Now I can also use the time traveling mode on this machine to collect a few important things. Soon the world will be forever ruled by Venjix."

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well the battle is over. But the story is not over yet. I still have a few loose ends to tie up with this story can you guess what they could be? Find out next time. Next update will be up ASAP. No music inspired by chapter tonight I was just going with the flow with my imagination only. Stay tuned!  
><strong>


	54. Aftermath

**AFTERMATH**

The earth has been ravaged with death and destruction. Every single person human and alien alike was all affected by the day of that faithful battle. Homes were destroyed and loved ones were lost but luckily the battle didn't last long due to the power rangers sending the evil of the illuminati away to a distant planet. But the rangers also suffered a tragic lost the one that was destined to save earth gave his life and that was Jack Landers. It's has been days and everyone is putting forth their efforts to clean up the destruction all across the globe so things can go back to normal. The rangers were in the infirmary as their Injuries were bad but they deserved the rest and recuperation. Janay walks in crying as the man she loves is now gone.

"I can't believe he's gone." Said Janay. "I don't understand why I keep losing people that I love?"

"Janay, Jack had to do what he had to do." Said Z." Trust me its hurts all of us but we can't mourn forever. Jack managed to free earth once again from the forces of evil. We should honor him for that."

"I know how you feel Z but I can't feel that way. Not right now. I think after what's been going on I deserve to be a little selfish." Said Janay. "Now he won't get to know his daughter twice. She will be devastated once she comes of age and I have to explain to her why she doesn't have a father around."

"But Janay we can all tell her about the amazing man her father was. "Said Sky." Now he lives in you and your unborn child. Hell he lives in all of us!"

"We will honor Jack the proper way." Said Syd.

"We all came to a decision that there will not be another red ranger in S.P.D. Said Sam. "For everyone will know in history of the sacrifice that Jack had made."

"Hell we are even going to try to make a Holiday named after him." Said Bridge. "And there will be toast! It's gonna be buttery!"

"Thank you all for your support. Said Janay "However I still can't feel the way that you guys feel right now. I'm sorry but it's gonna take some time."

Janay walks out of the infirmary. The rangers were disappointed that they couldn't cheer Janay up. She has lost so much these past years and now when she opens her heart yet again it crumbles right before her eyes. Later walks in the infirmary to talk the rangers.

"Hey guys making a quick recovery I see." Said . "But I know you all are tired but I have some bad news and maybe good news."

"Go ahead Katt." Said Sky.

"Well as you know that Sari released all the criminals from their containment fields even Emperor Grumm himself." Said . "I been trying to track them these last couple of days but it's like they found a way to cover their tracks I can't find them anywhere."

"Any unusual reports throughout the world?" Asked Z.

"None. It's like they are not going to make their move in our time of vulnerability." Said . "But I will keep looking."

"And this maybe good news?" Asked Sam.

"Well again... I may have exaggerated a little bit." Said . "It's about Jack."

The rangers had a paused look upon their faces.

"When Jack and Azarenka was caught in the time paradox. I believed that if they reset themselves like Bahgtru and . So I did some digging in history. And I did facial recognitions and disturbingly I found absolutely nothing." Said ." No new borns in every point in time I go through birth records but I couldn't find Jack or Azarenka anywhere."

"WHAT THAT'S INSANE!" said Sky. "I'm sure if he would have been born again he would of appeared anywhere in time. Is there a chance he appeared some other planet?"

"I did that also. But I nothing." Said ." But it's possible that Jack may be still alive but don't let anyone else know I have to know for sure. As far as we know right now Jack is missing."

The rangers nod their heads in agreement. leaves from out the room but little does knowledge Janay was listening the whole time. Her sadness quickly goes away as she feels a since of hope and started her own quest to find Jack.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few months have gone by and the rangers have healed from their injuries. So far the clean-up efforts have been promising. Buildings and families homes have been rebuilt recently and the people of earth are slowly returning to their normal lives. Meanwhile George and Sari were sentenced to fifteen years in prison possibly ten years for good behavior thanks to Sky. For if it weren't for him, they both would of been in prison for life. One day they will be reunited again someday.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rangers began their search for the escaped criminals but so far they found no one. Not even an alert of anyone terrorizing the planet. Until a week later several reports of dead bodies appearing all over the world and they all died the same way. The rangers went to investigate and they made a horrible discovery the dead bodies were that of the escaped criminals including Broodwing and Grumm. But they also discovered that their brains were taking and the body was just discarded. The rangers were skeptical but they had no choice but to close the case. But they couldn't help but wonder who or what could have done this?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In Japan, Haru managed to attach a robotic implant where Dartzs' arm uses to be. After a couple of days training he is now back to being a samurai. Later he tried to return to New Tech City to exact his revenge on Bridge for embarrassing him by cutting off his arm. But Haru stops him.

"What are you doing?" Asked Haru.

"What the hell does it look like?" Asked Dartz. "I'm going to return to return the favor to the blue ranger and cut his arm off but I will do it with interests by killing him!"

"No brother I gave my word to them for them to spare your life if we never return to the states ever again." Said Haru.

"That's your promise you made! I made no such promise." Said Dartz.

"Stop! Don't make this harder than it already is. You saw what happened to the illuminati and Azarenka." Said Haru. "To face the power rangers now is certain death."

"Little faith in your abilities Haru?" Asked Dartz." You can stay but I'm going! You either get out of my way or fight me right now!"

"Then so be it prepare for our battle!" Said Haru.

The two samurai warriors took their stances. They both charged at each other as their long awaited battle began.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the year 1 BC, where there was nothing but vegetation two newborn babies cried out for days as no one could hear them. But on one day a portal appears before them and a someone steps out of it. It was Professor Cog yet again.

"Well well well." Snickered Professor Cog. "Why if it isn't little Bahgtru and . These two have no idea who they are not nor where they came from. This is very interesting. I have the perfect plan for these two. I will have my trusted contact to raise you two as if his life depended on it. Let us take a trip to the year 2012 to a forty year old . He will raise you long enough until he comes in contact with me for the first time. By then you two should already have control of your abilities. I like the irony flesh and blood will be working for the almighty Venjix HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Professor Cog grabs Bahgtru and and went back through the time portal as he continues to commence Venjixs' plan to rule all dimensions.

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

**AUTHORS NOTE: For the ones that are just following, I'm setting the plot for the forever red story. So don't worry all will be answered then. Well I think maybe two or three more chapters and I will wrap it up but I promise I will make it all your worthwhile. In the meantime look for more updates for The Pagan God Attacks and Power Rangers Timetrail. Time for music inspired by chapter. **

**MUSIC INSPIRED BY CHAPTER:**

**A DARK KNIGHT-THE DARK KNIGHT SOUNDTRACK**

**LIKE A DOG CHASING CATS-THE DARK KNIGHT SOUNDTRACK**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING:**

**Jokermask18**

**Greymon Leader**

**Miss DJ Classy B**

**Look out for their fan fics also they are awesome. **

**See you next time.**


	55. Letters to the Father

**LETTERS TO THE FATHER**

_**20 years later...**_

_Dear Father,_

_I know that it's pointless to write you this letter because there is no way that you're going to read it ever but what the hell. I am the daughter you never knew. Well you probably already know that due to the fact that you went to the future. Yea mom told me everything about you. I feel like I really do know you on how much mom talks about you every day. A lot has happened in the past twenty years. Peace has remained on earth all because of you and your team saving the world from the illuminati. I have heard since they were exiled to the distant planet things didn't go as planned. The planet was destroyed from war. So the illuminati are definitely no more. Ever since you disappeared your friends never stopped looking for you. Mom made it her soul mission to find you. Every day she always was a step closer than anyone else. But after a while she figured that you were far out of her reach and she said that there was probably a good reason why she hasn't found you. Your friends have led pretty exciting lives. Z and Sam are married and have three kids. They both live in Canada and now retired and own a farm. Bridge became a technical consultant for the government and is the reason that we have the anniversary that the earth was saved from the illuminati. The day is "Landers Day" and it's a federal holiday. He also has his own toast restaurant. His Slogan "It's Buttery!" I love that toast. Syd and Sky are still at S.P.D. No surprise that Sky is still there as supreme commander and all. Syd well she trains cadets to one day be power rangers. Overall they still believe that you would one day come back. I know mom would of definitely. Even though we may have peace some crazy psychos try to disrupt that but they were dealt with accordingly. S.P.D. made a vow not to have a disaster like the illuminati ever again. So they took extreme measures immediately when a potential threat to the world rises. You have inspired everyone in the world that stands for all that is good to stand up for what is right. I wish that I really knew you in person. I'm glad to have known that I had a father that was admired and grateful by the people of earth. I also didn't know I had an uncle that was your twin but he didn't share the same values as you do. I feel bad that he had to go through what he had to go through but it doesn't justify on all the pain and suffering he caused. Let me not talk about him anymore it's just going to make me angry more and more because he tore our family apart. However in the end you had to do what you had to do to save the world. I believe that one day that you will return. Well in closing wherever or whenever you are, you wouldn't be gone this long if something important wasn't delaying you. If it is I will be waiting hell we will all be waiting for your return but until then I love you and I'm proud to be your daughter. Oh yea you probably wanted to know what I am doing for a living so I will tell you. Let me properly introduce myself. I am Jackie Landers and I am the S.P.D. Gold ranger!_

_Sincerely,_

_Your daughter _

_Jackie _

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well this was a request for Jokermask18 for an S.P.D. gold ranger I hope you liked it. But the final chapter will be written tomorrow and it will be either posted the same day or Monday but the final chapter is coming. But it will be interesting. But until next time.**


	56. What Happend to Jack?

**WHAT HAPPENED TO JACK?**

Twenty years ago...During the fight with Azarenka. The twin brothers struggled in the sky as the time paradox was about to reset them both. As they leave earth's orbit, there is only a couple of seconds before the implosion

"Why won't you let go?" Asked Azarenka. "You really give your life for them? It would been a paradise if I had taken control!"

"IT ALWAYS WAS A PARADISE!" said Jack. "YOU JUST NEVER GAVE IT A CHANCE!"

"I can see to the very end you will not give up. And there is no point of changing your mind." Said Azarenka. "But know this you may have beaten me but there will be always someone like me...always."

"And for everyone like you there will be always someone like me to oppose it." Said Jack. "You can count on it."

Jacks' chest plate of his armor started to glow and covered both his body and also Azarenkas'. From Earth everyone can see the implosion from the sky as it was brighter than the sun. The rangers mourn as their friend gave his life to save earth. Days later, informed the rangers that Jack nor Azarenka is anywhere in history. In other words that they are both missing by when or where could they be?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jack wakes up and quickly gasps for air. He looks around and sees that he is in a room fully accommodated. He gets up and heads towards the table with food and water and starts to eat. As he ate it's like he hasn't eaten in years. But then he remembers what had happened before he woke up. He remembers being caught in the time paradox with Azarenka. He immediately drops his food wonders of he survived so did Azarenka. He immediately runs out of room and went looking for him. As he ran he sees people dressed in a usual way. He didn't pay any attention and continued the search. After an half an hour of searching, he couldn't find him anywhere. He remembers the way he came and headed back to that room. Minutes later when he gets back, several men in uniform were in there waiting for them. Jack immediately takes a defensive stance. However the men in uniform did not. Jack is confused on what is going on since he woke up.

"What the hell is this?" Asked Jack. "More importantly where the hell am I. Where's Azarenka? Since I'm here, I'm sure he is here to."

"You ask a lot of questions don't ya Jack?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Wait that voice..." Said Jack. "But it can't be."

The uniformed men step out of the way to revealed the familiar voice and it was Comet. The person that showed Jack the truth about the illuminati. But he was presumed dead.

"Comet! I can't believe this." Said Jack. "I can't believe you're alive. But how?"

"I'm sorry Jack I had to keep my true identity a secret." Said Comet.

"Well what are you? Are you human? Where am I?" Asked Jack.

"No I'm not human per say." Said Comet. "I'm a time master and my men in uniform here is the chronological police."

"Chronological police..." Said Jack

"Yes. You see Jack the world you came from is just one dimension of many. There are over a thousand and more have been discovered." Said Jack. "We are in charge of keep balance for all dimensions. We monitor history for all dimensions making sure everything is intact. And if someone disrupts it we consider it a very serious offense. So we apprehend a potential threat, past judgment and put them in prison just like normal law enforcement. Here is the center of all dimensions."

"And where is here?" Asked Jack

"The Beginning of All." Said Comet. "To some goes by another name Earth Prime."

"I never knew that existed." Said Jack. "Tell me something how did I end up here? Shouldn't I of been a new born baby?"

"Well I stepped in at the last minute to grab the both of you and brought you here." Said Comet."

"Where is Azarenka anyway?" Asked Jack.

"Forever in prison." Said Comet. "You see we have a prison that is outside of time and all dimensions. It is called the Temponaut. There is one way in and no way out."

"Good! Saved me the trouble." Said Jack. "So you can send me back home right?"

"I'm sorry. I can't do that at the moment." Said Comet.

"And why in the hell not?" Asked Jack."

"You see. I managed to conjured up a great deal of my powers and also a great deal of others like myself to get to you." Said Comet. "Also there is a problem that is accruing. But my superiors won't tell us what it is."

"I will tell you what it is my friend." Said a man walking in the room. "Officers out!"

The other chronological officers' teleported away. Jack feels a little faint so he sits down at the nearby chair.

"Chrono! What's going on buddy?" Said Comet.

"We will catch up later but in the meantime, there is something I must tell the both of you that our superiors don't want the rest of us to know. But I need to tell you Comet in case something happens to me."

"Ok go ahead." Said Comet.

"What is really going is that no one can go back in time nor cross through the dimensions." Said Chrono. "Also everything in history is changing. Fiction is becoming fact and fact is becoming fiction. I mean everything has changed. Even your destiny Jack."

"What do you mean?" Asked Jack.

"I'm sorry but you were the one that was supposed to be the leader of the illuminati and your brother was to be in your place." Said Chrono. "But somehow history had changed."

"This is impossible." Said Jack. "You mean to tell me that the only reason that I'm the person I am is that a change in history?" Asked Jack. "It's possible that we probably switched at birth. But who would do that?"

"Sorry but it's true." Said Comet. "That's why I was trying to contact you all this time. I apologize for deceiving you all that time my powers were even fading then. I had to give you the extra push."

"Wow that's a lot to take in. However, but I believe that I would of made my original choice even if I was destined to destroy the world." Said Jack. "So you guys can stop it right there. So what about me going home?"

"Until this problem is fixed, we don't know when we can send you home." Said Chrono. "So I guess you can live here until then."

From out of nowhere a portal appears before the three. The two time masters were in shock that someone is traveling to their dimension even when they were told that it was impossible. Someone stepped through the portal. It was a black male with wild and crazy hair. He appeared exhausted and barely gets on his feet.

"What is this place?" Said the man.

"The Beginning of All." Said Comet.

"So then I'm in the right place then." Said the man.

"Who are you anyway?" Said. Chrono. "How did you managed to get here."

"Scott...Scott Truman. It doesn't matter how I got here. I'm here with important matter."

"I'm still trying to figure out how you got here." Said Chrono. "I also think that you're in no position to be keeping information."

"What is wrong with you?" Asked Jack. "It doesn't matter how he got here. But he damn sure as hell had to do a lot to get here. Let's listen to what he has to say. My name is Jack."

"Thank you. I come from another dimension. I recently traveled to another earth. I was chasing a robot. His name is Professor Cog." Said Scott. "He's is part of a computer virus named Venjix that took over most of the population of my dimension. Now the last survivors of mankind are forced to live in a dome city."

"Wait! You wouldn't be a power ranger are you?"

"Yes I am. My code name is ranger red." Said Scott. "How did you know?"

"Someone told me about how another ranger came from another dimension and fought alongside the samurai rangers." Said Jack. "You defeated Professor Cog...didn't you?"

"I thought I did." Said Scott. "However when I went back to my dimension, Cog survived and time had completely changed. Everyone that I know and loved dead or worse turned into robot hybrids. I don't know how Cog survived and how he managed to change history of my dimension. But I was told that if I came here you would help me change it back."

"Sounds sad really. However if we could help you we can't. You see we have no way to change anything back at this point." Said Chrono.

"Yes it's a miracle how you got here." Said Comet."

"What if I told you that if I could get here and then I can get back?" Asked Scott.

"You do? How?" Asked Comet.

"All I need is your word that you will help me." Said Scott.

"You have my word." Said Chrono.

"I will help you too." Said Jack. "One ranger to another. Looks like my job as a ranger is not over yet."

"I hear you on that." Said Scott. "Now let's do it"

The two red rangers shake hands. Jack just had an exciting adventure saving the world from the illuminati he would think that his job is done but a rangers' job is never done for his adventure is not over yet. Little does he know that he will not be fighting to just save Scotts' world but all worlds and dimensions throughout time and space.

**POWER RANGERS S.P.D 2031 CONCLUDED**

**S.P.D. 2031 may be over but another one is brewing in the mix. In the meantime put the pieces together. Check out "The Pagan God Attacks" and "Power Rangers Timeforce: Timetrail." These three stories will lead up to a brand new story titled "Throughout All OF Time: Forever Red." I want to thank everyone for following this story for a whole year and hopefully there will be a sequel for this but I want to know your ideas. Just shoot me an e-mail or leave a review and give me a description of what you want to happen. Also I like to give credit when credit is due. Jokermask18 you have given me so many ideas the past year that I don't know where this story be without you. Miss DJ Classy B I like how you get anxious to see what happens next. To everyone else that just started thank you also. Fans it's been real with this story but like I said follow the other two to get a understanding what forever red is going to be. Thank you I love you and God bless!**

**Sincerely,**

**Jonesman2007**


End file.
